


Glass Life

by Tooort



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tooort/pseuds/Tooort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Две противоположные судьбы, которые никак не должны пересечься.<br/>Курт!уборщик</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Прошу не судить предвзято. Здесь Курт - не Золушка, а Блейн - не Принц на белом коне. Избавьте меня от клише.  
> Кто они на самом деле, даже я не могу охарактеризовать. Нет полных раскрытых образов в голове. Так что не ждите чего-то адекватного.  
> И не могу не похвастаться своей крутой обложкой к фику. Да, я на нее подрачиваю в ночи: http://imgdepo.ru/id/i3960414
> 
> Отчасти благодарю мою семью, научившую меня выживать в обществе.  
> И спасибо всем вам. Я никогда не думала, что эта идея может вызвать столько положительных отзывов.

На шумных улицах, заполненных машинами, царило холодное мерзкое утро. Небо было затянуто грозовыми облаками. Толпы людей струились по дорогам. Всем было наплевать, что вокруг творится, ведь каждый из них торопился – кто на работу, кто на учебу. Лужи подернуло легкой пленкой изо льда. Ноябрь с ранними заморозками уже давно вступил в свои права. Один юноша опаздывал на работу и, сталкиваясь плечами с прохожими, изредка бросал извинения через плечо. Края его расстегнутой легкой куртки трепетали от сильного ветра. От мощного потока воздуха куртка слегка задиралась, со стороны было очевидно, что парню она подобрана не по размеру. Выцветшие в результате долгих стирок джинсы, едва достававшие до его щиколоток, были изрядно протерты. На старых кроссовках треснула подошва, из-за которой Курт возненавидел дождь, так как ноги постоянно промокали. 

Сегодня был понедельник, первый день на новой работе. Пару дней назад он устроился уборщиком в деловой центр с огромным количеством офисов. Работа была несложной особенно для парня с таким (никаким) образованием и состояла в том, что он должен мыть пол один раз утром и один раз вечером. Днем он мог заняться тем, чем ему угодно, что позволяло успеть на вторую работу. Курт был круглой сиротой, всю жизнь проведший в детдоме. Когда ему исполнилось восемнадцать, его выкинули в жизнь, где у него ничего не было: ни дома, ни денег, никого близкого. Он каким-то образом нашел старого друга своего отца, который жил в непригодном для жилья бараке возле гнилой обмельчавшей речки и который наслаждался своей жизнью, просто пропивая ее. Его "дом" уже давно превратился в огромную свалку бутылок, но для Курта это было единственное место, где он мог жить. Юноша все надеялся, что найдет нормальную работу и сможет самостоятельно жить, оплачивая хоть какую-то комнату в общаге. И пока что, чтобы хоть как-то выжить в этом аду, Курту нужна была работа. Целый год парень метался по всему городу в поисках, он постоянно менял место работы. Пробовал раздавать листовки, но с его гардеробом, Курт постоянно заболевал от непогоды, что совсем не радовало работодателя. Еще он как-то устроился в кафе с отличными условиями, но спустя полгода ему предложили повышение через постель, что повергло в шок Курта. Он никогда не думал, что хоть кто-то может воспринимать его в сексуальном плане. Да что тут говорить, он даже о сексе-то никогда не думал. Он считал себя гадким утенком, который просто должен был выжить в этом холодном грязном мире.

Офис казался вымершим. В восемь утра еще никто не пришел на работу, кроме Курта и еще одного парня. Мэтт, так звали этого неприятного блондина, был слишком разговорчивым. Он болтал без умолку, сводя с ума еще не проснувшийся и одубевший от холода мозг Курта. Он говорил обо всем, что с ним происходило. Так же он был геем, о чем Курт узнал спустя две минуты от знакомства. Мэтт работал охранником на постоянной основе в полный рабочий день. Он знал все сплетни офиса о каждом его работнике. 

– Ты какой этаж моешь? – Мэтт попивал кофе из пластмассового стаканчика. При каждом глотке он дребезжал губами, издавая дурацкий хлюпающий звук.

– Двенадцатый, – Курт вообще не хотел разговаривать с этим человеком. Хаммелу тоже ужасно хотелось выпить чего-нибудь горячего, чтобы хоть как-то согреть свое замерзшее тело, но у него совсем не было денег. Завтра только будет зарплата с другой работы, а сегодня – ни копейки.

– Повезло, – Мэтт довольно присвистнул, вызывая недоумение у Курта. – Это этаж наших «модников». Они его используют для проведения переговоров.

Курт молчал, смотря куда-то в сторону, всем своим видом показывая, что не настроен на разговор. Его совсем не интересовало, чей это этаж. Он будет там появляться до начала работы офиса и после его закрытия.

– У хозяйки этого модельного агентства есть сынок. Он очень горячий, перетрахал всех парней в этом здании, да и во всем городе, наверное, – на лице Мэтта растянулась похотливая ухмылка. – Я бы тоже с ним не прочь. Жаль, что он любит только смазливых мальчиков вроде тебя.

– Мне нет никакого дела до всего этого. Я помою пол и свалю отсюда.

– Жаль, – Мэтт метким броском выкинул стакан из-под кофе в урну. – Он бы тобой заинтересовался. Говорят, он очень хорош в постели.

Блондин, наконец, покинул Курта и вернулся на свое рабочее место – в стеклянную будку на входе.

Хаммел ушел в сторону лифта. Вызвав его, парень отключился от мира. Двери вот-вот должны были закрыться, как Курт услышал визг двух девиц, просивших попридержать лифт. Парень инстинктивно сунул ногу в проем между створками. Девушки заскочили в лифт, нажав кнопку десятого этажа. Немного успокоившись после бега на каблуках на короткую дистанцию, девушки стали перешептываться за его спиной. Курт никогда не подслушивал разговоры, тем более девчачью болтовню, но он поневоле слышал обрывки фраз.

– Кто его сюда впустил?

– Понятия не имею. Выглядит ужасно. Он, наверное, бездомный.

– Может, он хочет обворовать один из офисов?

Обида засела где-то в груди, упрямо поедая остатки от хорошего настроения. Как люди могут быть так жестоки? Они не знают его, его истории. Да, они вообще ничего не знают о настоящей жизни. О том, как некоторым приходится выживать. Размалеванные, одетые в дорогие тряпки в вечной гонке за брендами. Курту они казались смешными.

– Может, он сирота?

У Хаммела перехватило дыхание. Непроходимый комок в горле мешал ему нормально вздохнуть. Он почувствовал, как слезы застелили глаза. Он отвернулся в сторону, чтобы они не видели его слез. Наконец, девицы покинули лифт, оставив Курта наедине со своими мыслями. Завтра он получит зарплату и сможет себе позволить пальто в секонд-хенде. Вытерев слезы, парень вышел из лифта и принялся за свою работу.

***

В кафе его встретила с улыбкой мисс Лаванда. Она была тридцатитрехлетним трансвеститом. Женщина с тучной фигурой с порога заметила настроение Курта.

– Сладкий, что случилось? Как твоя новая работа? – Лаванда сняла две кружки со стойки и принялась разливать фруктовый чай.

– Ужасно. Меня сразу приняли за вора, – Курт сел за пустующий столик, его руки бессильно рухнули на столешницу. – Не знаю, смогу ли я выдержать это.

– Ты сильный. Ты очень сильный, сладкий, – женщина поставила перед ним кружку, которую он тут же обнял ледяными ладонями. – Ты совсем справишься.

– Я так не думаю, – Курт сделал небольшой глоток долгожданного ароматного напитка. – Я обожаю твой чай, он такой домашний.

– Я очень рада этому, но, Курт, ты действительно все сможешь. А пока в тишине попей чаю, приди в себя. Мы скоро открываемся, тебе нужно быть в форме, чтобы весь день держать зал в чистоте, – на этих словах мисс Лаванда покинула его.

Курт обожал эту женщину. Именно она его приняла на работу в свое кафе, как бездомного котенка. Она единственная, кто проникся его болью, единственная, кто захотел помочь. Допив чай, Курт переоделся в форму уборщика. Понедельник всегда был оживленным днем. Народу было ужасно много, и парень совсем не успевал убирать помещение. За один вовремя неубранный столик какой-то хам облил его горячим кофе. Рука Курта начала медленно краснеть от кипятка, он пробормотал извинения и удалился в подсобку, чтобы сунуть ожог под холодную воду. 

– Что случилось, Курт? Тебя кто-то облил? – в дверном проеме появилась Лаванда, которая, увидев руку парня, тут же вся всполошилась и принялась оглядывать ожог.

– Ничего страшного, он случайно, – Курт выхватил руку. Он не хотел доставлять это радушной женщине лишних проблем.

– Ты сможешь работать?

– Да, конечно, – парень натянуто улыбнулся и поспешил вернуться в зал.

Взяв швабру в руки, Курт принялся вытирать пол от разлитого кофе.

– Эй, придурок!

Хаммел медленно повернул голову в сторону источника звука.

– Здесь все еще нагажено, – мужик показывал своим толстым пальцем на стол. – Ты хочешь еще один ожог?

– Простите, я сейчас все уберу.

– Курт, стой, – мисс Лаванда уверенно шла к обидчику. Ее взгляд был настолько суров, что Хаммела всего передернуло. Что может быть хуже разозленного трансвестита? – Эй, ублюдок, пошел вон из моего кафе, – одна рука женщины упиралась в бок, другой она показывала на дверь. – Если ты не уберешься отсюда через десять секунд, то я сама лично сварю тебя в моем борще.

Мужик подскочил с места, быстро собрав свои шмотки, и засеменил к двери.

– И чтобы больше не возвращался! – Лаванда развернулась к Курту. – Сладкий, тебе нужно говорить мне, если тебя кто-то обижает. Я не хочу, чтобы мои работники чувствовали себя помоями.

– Да, мисс Лаванда, – Курт был мысленно благодарен ей за ее же помощь.

***

– Уже полдевятого, Сладкий! Хватит драить полы, иди уже в свой офис, – женщина явно начинала злиться на слишком усердного парня. – Ты же не хочешь, чтобы тебя выкинули в первый же день?

Убрав швабры в шкаф, Курт нацепил свою ветровку. Он уже представлял, как будет стоять и дрогнуть на остановке от этого пронизывающего ветра.

– Курт? – парень обернулся и увидел, как начальница протянула ему конверт. – Я решила дать тебе зарплату пораньше. Тебе нужно купить себе что-то теплое, а то еще свалишься с воспалением легких.

– Спасибо Вам большое, – Курт с радостью принял конверт. – Я должен бежать.

Парень уже практически вышел за дверь, как его опять окликнула мисс Лаванда: 

– Сладкий! Можешь завтра задержаться, но только обязательно купи себе одежду.

***

Улица встретила Курта дождем. Его ноги промокли за две минуты, и он чувствовал целое море в своих дырявых кроссовках. 

"Обязательно надо купить себе обувь".

Автобус приехал достаточно быстро, и Курт добрался без пробок.

Вбежав в офис, он кинул два слова в сторону Мэтта, тот что-то ответил, но Курт его все равно не слышал. Он опаздывал на пять минут и из-за этого ужасно злился. Курт Хаммел никогда не опаздывает. Влетев в лифт, парень молил про себя, чтобы тот ехал немножечко быстрее, но лифт продолжать медленно ползти вдоль этажей. Добравшись до своего места работы, Курт быстро влетел в подсобку, наспех переоделся, пороняв все швабры и половину моющих средств. Собрав все, что нужно для работы, он отправился к самому дальнему офису.

Курт помыл примерно половину офисов на этаже, как внезапно двери лифта открылись, и оттуда вышел парень в белоснежной рубашке и темно-синих брюках. Он шел, шатаясь и таща за собой светловолосого парня. Они оба были навеселе.

– Смотри, новый птенчик, – светловолосый парень говорил отвратительно язвительным тоном, нелепа тыча в сторону Курта.

– Отстань от него, пошли уже, – загорелый брюнет, расстегнув три верхние пуговицы рубашки, потащил парня в сторону одного из кабинетов.

Курт продолжил сосредоточенно мыть пол. Дойдя до следующего офиса, он услышал стоны. Навряд ли кому-то было плохо. Покрасневший Курт уже понял, что стонал один человек, и, по всей видимости, это был блондин. Хаммел решил обойти этот офис стороной и пойти домыть остальной этаж, а потом когда они там закончат, он может помыть и его.

Прошло полчаса с тех пор, как Курт домыл последний метр этого надоевшего пола, покрытого белоснежной плиткой. Он сидел на перевернутом ведре и смотрел в свое отражение. Гадкий утенок. Курт немного поправил волосы, может ему зачесать их назад? Парень руками поднял челку. Нет, ему по ходу ничего не поможет.

Наконец, дверь офиса скрипнула, из него вышел тот самый блондин в руках, он держал использованный презерватив. Увидев Курта, он тошнотворно засмеялся.

– Какой птенчик. Знаешь, если бы тебя привести в порядок, ты был бы очень даже ничего. Позвони мне, когда сделаешь это, – парень бросил презерватив прямо перед Куртом на так старательно вылизанный им пол.

Хаммел смотрел, как из резинки медленно вытекает сперма, растекаясь по расщелинам между плитками. Курту ужасно хотелось встать с места и врезать этому подонку, но он не мог так просто потерять эту работу.

– Почему ты молчишь? Может, ты хочешь меня ударить? – блондин подошел к Курту вплотную и взял того за подбородок. – Ты отброс. Ты никто. Понял?

– Руки убери, – к счастью уже разозленного Курта, из офиса вышел тот самый горячий брюнет, натягивающий рубашку на свое накаченное тело. Он слышал, что говорил его спутник. Моментально подскочив к парням, брюнет оттащил блондина за шкирку, швырнув его к стене. Голова блондина резко дернулась, ударяясь с треском о стену.

– Блейн, у меня по ходу сотрясение мозга, – парень захныкал от боли, хватаясь за голову.

– Сомневаюсь в его наличии вообще, – с этими словами Блейн, схватив парня за руку, потащил его в сторону лифта.

Мысли недоумевающего Курта судорожно бегали в поиске ответа на один единственный вопрос: _зачем он ему помог?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Как автор-неудачник больших фиков, прошу понять мою корявость и полюбить меня. Если глава Вас сильно опечалит, то Вы можете попробовать мои таблетки от плохих работ, то бишь драбблы. Ладно, всем любви, счастья и котиков.

Пикающий звук, который издавал сканер штрих кодов, отзывался каждым новым приступом боли в голове Курта. Закрыв глаза, он потер виски указательными пальцами. Открывать глаза не хотелось. Вокруг было столько людей с семьями, которые спешили на ужин, а Курту не к кому было пойти. Он молил заткнуться адовую машину. Толпа шумящих людей сзади ухудшала головную боль. Наконец, собрав свои покупки в полиэтиленовый пакет и расплатившись, Курт направился к выходу. В его пакете шелестели упаковки одноразовых супов и сеточка с тремя мандаринами. Он хотел купить себе чего-нибудь сладкого, но понимал, что на этом долго не протянет и в результате набрал шесть упаковок супчиков на неделю и, как трофей за хорошую работу, немного фруктов. Хорошо, что у него есть Лаванда, которая ни за что не выпустит из кафе, не накормив Курта. Она все время причитала, какой он худой, и старалась его откормить, но это было бесполезно, Курт ни на грамм не поправился с момента их встречи.

Парень медленно шел по темной дороге. Еще местами сырой асфальт от прошедшего днем дождя был разбит. Аккуратно перепрыгивая ямы, Курт с опаской оглядывался по сторонам. Район был не самым благополучным. Все фонари, которые когда-то освещали улицу, были давно разбиты. На углах заброшенных зданий вечно стояли какие-то группировки, не внушающие доверия. К Курту часто приставали с целью обокрасть, но он всегда шел с пустыми карманами, так что его просто оставляли в покое, и он дальше шел восвояси. Но сейчас все было не так, как обычно. Курт чувствовал всем сердцем слежку. Он периодически останавливался, чтобы глянуть назад, но кроме разбитых машин и помоек ничего не видел. Не обнаружив ничего, Курт опять разворачивался и шел в нужном ему направлении. Признав что у него мания преследования, Курт услышал шаги за спиной, но решил не поворачиваться, скидывая все на психическое расстройство.

– Стой, – внезапно за спиной Курта кто-то появился, по ощущениям явно на голову выше Хаммела. У своей шеи он почувствовал холодное лезвие ножа. – Выгребай свои карманы.

Курт уже пожалел, что не поверил своему чутью и что не оставил конверт с деньгами дома. Он не знал, что ему делать. Без денег он не проживет, а вот с деньгами его явно не отпустят.

– Ты слышал меня, солнышко? – противное дыхание незнакомца щекотало ухо Курта. Решив, что жизнь дороже, он полез в карман нового пальто и достал конверт. Мужчина сунул его себе в карман. Курт расслабленно вздохнул, почувствовав, как ослабла хватка преступника. Но он все равно не торопился отпускать юношу, он просто развернул Курта к себе и, проводя ножом по нежной розовой щеке Хаммела, заворожено смотрел на его губы, которые были раскрыты для большего доступа воздуха в связи с участившимся дыханием Курта.

– А ты неплох. Не хочешь отсосать мне за эти деньги? – незнакомец облизнулся, но распускать руки не торопился. Курт нервно сглотнул. – Не спеши отказываться, я вижу, что эти деньги тебе очень нужны.

Он был прав, деньги действительно были в дефиците, но Курт не так низко пал. Если бы он был продаваем, то явно не вкалывал уборщиком, а давно стал проституткой на попечении какого-нибудь богатенького папочки. Резко проговорив "нет" и наступив со всей дури на ногу незнакомцу, он вырвался из ненавистных объятий и быстро побежал в сторону дома.

***

Курт не мог уснуть. Его затертая давно пожелтевшая от долгих стирок руками простыня сбилась и больно давила складками в ребра. Тонкое одеяло собралось в одну линию у его ног от метаний по кровати и грозило свалиться на пол, цепляясь углом ткани за потрепанный пол. У Курта часто по ночам случались истерики. Он не понимал, чем заслужил такую жизнь. Почему он от рождения сирота? Почему именно у него украли деньги? Почему он должен все это терпеть? Кто его испытывает? Зачем? У Курта бывали мысли покончить со всем этим. Больше не страдать. Он готов был сдаться и пойти спрыгнуть с моста, но знал, что должен выжить несмотря ни на что. Слишком много натерпелся, чтобы его жизнь так легко оборвалась. Плоский блин, который раньше был подушкой, насквозь промок от слез. Грудная клетка судорожно дергалась при каждом вздохе от всхлипов. Все внутри ныло, тянуло такой отвратительной болью. Курт хотел бы узнать, как избавиться от этого ужасного чувства. 

Услышав невнятное бормотание, Курт невольно притих. Не хватало еще разбудить пьяного соседа. Это было равносильно тому, чтобы напроситься на очередную бесконечную беседу о том, кто кого уважает, кто что сделал в жизни. Обычно в таких беседах Курт был юнцом, ничего не познавшим в жизни, который сидит у этого мужика на шее. Курту достало объяснять, что он сам себя обеспечивает. Но с пьяным разговаривать все равно что бисер перед свиньями рассыпать. Все равно ничего не докажешь. Мужчина всего лишь поворочался во сне и, издав резкий громкий храп, перевернулся на живот. Как всегда на весь барак несло дешевым винищем. Курт сглотнул комок рвоты, подкатывающий к горлу. Надо было умыться и успокоиться. Он медленно встал и, схватившись за живот от резкой боли, в согнутом положении прокрался в ванную. Такая пища до добра не доведет, и желудок уже давал об этом понять. В треснувшем зеркале он зачесал свои мокрые волосы назад. Почистив зубы и избавив себя от привкуса рвоты, Курт пошел обратно в кровать.

***

Сегодня Курт особенно ненавидел этих гламурных идиоток, которые приперлись на работу ни свет ни заря. Они стояли у кофе-аппарата, одна из них попивала кофе, другая – пилила ногти, сводя с ума Курта звуком скребущих ногтей о пилку.

– Ты здесь не протер, – наманикюренный палец с нарощенным ногтем указывал на лужу кофе, только что разлитого у кофе-аппарата. Курт с шумом окунул швабру в ведро, разбрызгивая воду на пол. Затем он подошел к луже и стал ее вытирать, периодически макая швабру в ведро.

– Какой худой. Ужас.

– А ты думала, что на зарплату уборщика можно хорошо отъесться? – девушки засмеялись.

Курт откинул в сторону швабру.

– Вы жалки. Все, что вы делаете не имеет ни малейшего смысла. Ваша жизнь бесцельна. Мне вас очень жаль, – с этими словами Курт развернулся, чтобы уйти в свою коморку, но повернувшись он увидел в дверях одного из кабинетов того самого брюнета.

– Не могли бы Вы зайти ко мне? – бархатный голос вывел Курта из ступора. Сердце нервно забилось. "Вот и все. Конец. Поработал называется". 

– Да, конечно.

– Можете сначала переодеться, – Курт в недоумении изогнул одну бровь. Заметив реакцию парня, Блейн добавил, – Вы же уже закончили свою работу?

– Ах, да... Одну минуту, – Курт скрылся в коморке.

***

Курт тихо постучался в дверь и, услышав "Войдите", открыл ее. Блейн сидел за заваленным бумагами столом и что-то вдумчиво изучал. Его лицо было напряженным. Сзади из окна струился слабый свет восходящего солнца, который красиво освечивал силуэт Блейна и его вьющиеся темные волосы.

– Присаживайся на диван, – Блейн по-прежнему не поднял головы, даже не посмотрев, действительно ли это тот, кого он звал.

Курт послушно сел на мягкие кожаные подушки. Он сидел молча, наблюдая за Блейном. Он был так сосредоточен, так невероятно красив. Курт чувствовал, как в его груди всплывает что-то теплое и приятное. Он не знал: был ли это синдром спасенного, или ему действительно нравился Блейн. Но он знал одно - не хотелось терять это чувство в груди.

– Я восхищаюсь тобой. На твоем месте я бы уже давно настучал всем по мозгам. А ты - молодец. Держишься, – Блейн, оторвавшись от бумаг, развернулся на кресле к окну и смотрел куда-то в даль. – Как бы я хотел побывать в твоем теле.

– Сомневаюсь, – сухо ответил Курт. Он не понимал цель этого вызова на ковер.

– Я бы хотел почувствовать жизнь. Вот именно в таком проявлении. Такую настоящую. Без всего того, что есть у меня, – Блейн развернулся обратно к столу и, встав, обошел его. Затем присел на угол стола. – Ты мне нравишься.

Щеки Курта стали пунцовыми. "Что это значит? Он издевается?" – мысли в панике метались в его голове, не находя ответа.

– Но я бы хотел увидеть, как ты улыбаешься. А ты только молчишь, – Блейн подошел ближе к Курту и положил свои теплые мягкие ладони ему на щеки. – Какие холодные. Ты вообще улыбаешься?

– Иногда.

– А ты – хороший собеседник, – Блейн усмехнулся, убрав свои руки. Щеки Курта овеяло холодом из-за потерянного тепла. – Ты никуда не спешишь?

– А который час, не подскажете? – глаза Курта бегло изучали пол.

– Половина девятого, – сказал Блейн, посмотрев на свои Ролекс.

– У меня есть полчаса свободных.

– Отлично. Я хочу угостить тебя кофе, – Блейн снял свое черное пальто с вешалки и, небрежно накинув его на плечи, вышел за дверь. 

"Вот так просто? Парень-мечта, без слов пригласил такого как я выпить кофе? Что происходит в этом мире?" – помявшись немного на диване, Курт все-таки пошел за Блейном.

***

Курт чувствовал себя лишним. Он отчетливо представлял, как он нелепо смотрится в такой дорогой машине. В который раз поерзав на кожаном сиденье, он скосился на Блейна. Тот сидел рядом с застывшим взглядом. Он выглядел таким уверенным и непоколебимым. 

– Что-то не так?

– Нет, все в порядке... – быстро проговорил Курт.

– Будь собой, пожалуйста, – столько боли прозвучало в этой просьбе, что Курт невольно дернулся.

– Я постараюсь, – твердый тон такой неожиданный для самого Хаммела и такой приятный и обнадеживающий для Блейна. 

– Я потом подброшу тебя до работы, – Блейн повернулся к парню и мягко улыбнулся. – И не надо говорить мне "нет", это же я тебя сорвал и потащил, – Блейн подмигнул Курту и остановил машину.

Светлая кофейня с уютной обстановкой почему-то напоминала какую-то французскую булочную. 

– Здравствуйте, мистер Андерсон, – блондинка, стоявшая за прилавком светилась улыбкой. - А кто этот красивый молодой человек с глазами цвета неба?

– Это Курт, – прошелестел Блейн. Курт же стоял, выпучив глаза, и с побагровевшими щеками. Ему никто не говорил таких слов, – Курт, это Венди. Она очень хорошая девушка, и у нее самые вкусные пирожные во всем мире.

– Мне очень приятно познакомиться, – девушка без капли замешательства протянула Курту свою маленькую бледную ручку. Парень в ответ обхватил ее своей.

– Какая у тебя прекрасная кожа! – рука Курта была захвачена двумя цепкими ручонками, глаза блондинки с восхищением смотрели на него. – Блейн! Где ты берешь таких парней?

– Ты можешь попробовать отобрать его себе, – Блейн уже давно отошел в сторону и присел на один из стульев. Его губы были подернуты легкой усмешкой, глаза с теплотой смотрели в меню. Венди заметила, как Курт смотрит на Блейна. 

– О нет, он из твоей команды, – девушка выпустила Курта. Блейн многозначительно на нее посмотрел, она лишь в ответ ему подмигнула и смылась в служебное помещение. Зардевшийся Курт устроился рядом с Блейном.

– Ты же совсем один, да? – голос Андерсона звучал очень низко, в нем присутствовали нотки понимания. В груди Курта противно закололо, ему хотелось просто зареветь, но он подавил порыв и тихо спросил:

– Сильно видно, да?

– Не в этом дело, просто мы с тобой похожи. Я вижу в тебе отражение себя, – Блейн повернулся лицом к Курту. – Я вижу это одиночество в твоих глазах.

– Я никогда бы не подумал, что человек такого уровня как ты может быть одиноким.

– Это гораздо проще представить. В моей жизни все – фальшивка. Мои друзья общаются со мной из-за того, что я богатый и знаменитый. Я им действительно могу помочь, чем угодно. Они этим пользуются. Я никогда никого не любил. Я трахаюсь за деньги, – Блейн умолк, толи задумавшись о своей жизни, толи из-за того, что к ним подошла Венди с двумя чашками ароматного капучино. 

– Прости, мальчики. Я сейчас удалюсь, – девушка ретировалась за дверь, как будто это совсем не ее кафе, а комната Блейна.

– Уже девять. Тебе пора? – жалостливый взгляд Блейна просил, чтобы Курт остался, и он бы остался, но ему нужно жить. У него опять нет ни копейки, и если он сегодня хорошо поработает, то, возможно, Лаванда даст ему немного денег в долг.

– Прости, но мне действительно пора, – с горьким вздохом Курт встал со стула.

***

Парни доехали молча. Блейн остановил машину, Курт отстегнул ремень безопасности и уже коснулся ручки, как Блейн схватил его за руку и произнес:

– Ты же сегодня вечером опять придешь убирать? – Курт нервно кивнул. – Зайди, пожалуйста, ко мне. – На этих словах он отпустил руку Курта. Пробормотав "Спасибо" парень вышел из машины и направился в сторону кафе. Где в дверях его схватила Лаванда и быстро потащила к себе в коморку. 

– Кто это? – женщина трепетала от нетерпения, ее руки трясли Курта за плечи.

– Мой работодатель, – глаза женщины расширились от удивления. затем ее улыбка приобрела похотливый оттенок. – О, нет. Нет-нет-нет. Это не то, о чем Вы сейчас подумали. – Лаванда подняла одну бровь в изумлении. – Я сегодня с ним в первый раз общался.

– И он тебя уже подвозит до работы? Курт, чтобы ты мне сейчас не говорил, ты должен понять, что просто обязан заарканить его. Он горячий и до умопомрачения богатый.

– Посмотрите на меня, – Курт развел руками. – Я не тот, кто ему нужен.

– Я уверенна в обратном. А теперь ты можешь идти и работать, – женщина не дала Курту вставить слово и, резко развернувшись, ушла к кассе.

***

Рабочий день на удивление выдался спокойным. Посетителей опять было много, но Курт так сильно был занят своими мыслями о Блейне, что работал на автомате и делал это превосходно. Его пару раз подзывала к себе Лаванда и, пошучивая над ним, просила прекратить думать о его рыцаре, так как его лицо был слишком мечтательным, и женщина очень часто отвлекалась на него. Закончив работу, Курт стоял в своей коморке и лениво потягивался. Сейчас ему нужно как-то попросить денег в долг, но ему было так неловко, что он, подойдя к женщине, просто молчал. Ее проницательный взгляд помог понять, что Курту нужна какая-то помощь.

– Что случилось? – она бросила полотенца, которые секундой ранее так заботливо складывала, и присела на один стульев.

– Я не знаю как сказать... Просто я себя таким идиотом и неудачником чувствую, – Курт сел напротив женщины. – Мне нужны деньги. Вы могли бы вычесть это из моей зарплаты.

– Сладкий, я же сама лично помню, как еще вчера сунула тебе конверт в руки. Что произошло?

– Меня обокрали вчера вечером, – Курт притих. – Да, я знаю, что идиот. Что я не должен таскать с собой такую сумму. Но так вышло и, к сожалению, я не могу управлять временем.

Лаванда ничего не ответила. Она подошла к кассе и втащила оттуда несколько купюр.

– Ты мне ничего не должен. Я тебя люблю, Сладкий, – женщина подошла ближе к парню и крепко его обняла. Глаза Курта сам по себе наполнились слезами. Он понимал, что в жизни ему никогда не везло. Но если бы не все, что с ним произошло, он бы никогда не встретил ее. Хоть за что-то Курт был благодарен своей судьбе.

***

Когда парень вернулся в офис, то увидел, что все уже разошлись. На этаже было темно, и только один кабинет был открыт, из которого по полу разливался мягкий свет ламп. Курт подошел к открытой двери, в кабинете он увидел, как Блейн лежал на диване с закрытыми глазами. Мягкий свет настольной лампы играл на лице парня. Его галстук был развязан и лежал рядом с диваном. Верхние пуговицы рубашки были расстегнуты, открывая вид на накаченную грудь. Дыхание Курта сбилось, он стоял в ступоре, его глаза никак не хотели отрываться от увиденного. Вспомнив, что ему еще нужно помыть полы, Хаммел уже развернулся, чтобы уйти, как его остановил голос Блейна.

– Не уходи. Посиди со мной не много. Работа подождет, – Андерсон открыл глаза, спросонья они казались намного темнее обычного. Он сел и руками стал потирать веки. – Я сегодня так устал. Ты не хочешь чая?

Курт лишь коротко кивнул, рука Блейна похлопала по соседней подушке дивана, приглашая шатена сесть. Парень сел, а сам Андерсон ушел к кофейному аппарату, чтобы выжать из него два стакана лимонного чая.

***

Два часа для парней пролетели незаметно. Они делились друг с другом своей жизнью. Они сидели на полу на корточках, настольная лампа стояла рядом с ними, освещая два стакана. Они бы пробыли вместе еще больше, если бы в здании случайно не выключили свет.


	3. Chapter 3

Долгожданный выходной, да еще и воскресенье. Лаванда с легкостью дала отгул Курту, увидев его слегка посеревшее лицо от изнурительной работы. Парень должен был радоваться, но он ненавидел свободные дни из-за того, что просто не знал, чем заняться. Дома сидеть было нельзя: во-первых, противно находиться, во-вторых, его сосед часто просил денег на выпивку и, соответственно, никогда их не получал. Явно не от Курта. Дело было не в том, что парень тяжело их зарабатывал, и ему просто было жалко, а в том, что он действительно не хотел, чтобы из-за его подачек рушилась жизнь. Курт всегда заботился о тех людях, которые рядом. И неважно, нуждались они в этом или нет, и даже если это самый безнадежный случай.

Курт стоял в магазине, заполненном народом, в длинной очереди, сжимая в руке маленький пакетик подсолнечных семечек. Он не взял товарную корзину для одного жалкого пакетика и уже давно злился на себя, что просто не нашел какой-нибудь маленький ларек – очередь двигалась ужасно медленно. Люди, стоящие перед ним, каждую секунду подталкивали поближе к кассе свои телеги, переполненные всяческой едой. Курт от нечего делать рассматривал, что люди покупали. Кучи разнообразных фруктов и овощей, литры алкоголя, огромные куски мяса, наверняка, для больших семей. Курт невольно облизнулся, увидев виноград. Он ел его всего пару раз в жизни. Как-то в детдоме неизвестный мужчина принес ему пакет разнообразных вкусностей, который Курт разделил со своими младшими друзьями. Из воспоминаний его вытащило чувство того, что кто-то прожигает его взглядом. Маленькая полная девочка, стоящая перед ним, уставилась на него сердитым прищуром, а когда она увидела, что парень в потрепанной одежде облизнулся, то немедленно задергала рукав мужчины, вероятно, своего отца.

– Папочка, этот нищий хочет съесть нашу еду, – у девочки был высокий противный голос, который резко резанул по ушам Курта. Он нервно передернулся от взгляда обернувшегося мужчины.

– Проваливай, – низкий грубый голос не предвещал ничего хорошего. Мужчина оглядел Курта с ног до головы, замечая, что тот что-то держит в руке. Моментально схватив рукав парня, он завопил своим басом на весь магазин. – Вор! Здесь вор!

Не прошло и десяти секунд, как лысый громила выше Курта на голову, отобрав пакет с семечками и швырнув его на пол, подхватил парня под руки и выволок на улицу, выкидывая его в лужу. Курт больно приземлился поясницей, но несмотря на острую боль быстро встал, он не хотел промокнуть и потом мерзнуть весь день. На него часто смотрели, как на вора, на нищего или оборванца. Этот взгляд полный неприязни Курт запомнит навсегда. Но ему по-прежнему нужны были семечки, парень планировал сегодня провести полдня в парке и навестить своих друзей.  
Купив в небольшом киоске семечки, Курт отправился в парк. Деревья по главной аллее уже были все в гирляндах, освещая подмерзшую землю всеми цветами радуги. На главной площади парка стоял огромный Санта Клаус с двумя оленями по бокам и издавал свое любимое "Хо-хо-хо!"

Рождество. Курт любил этот праздник. В детдоме он часто ставил веселые спектакли в духе торжества для того, чтобы порадовать самых маленьких, тех, кто еще не смирился с тем, что он один, и для того, чтобы не чувствовать себя таким одиноким. Последние недели перед Рождеством парень до глубокой ночи сидел за своим обшарпанным столом, придумывая образы животных, гномов, эльфов, принцесс и их принцев и других героев пьесы. Его нетипичные постановки всегда пользовались успехом, счастливые улыбки детей озаряли его одиночество. Курт не дружил со сверстниками – для него они все были непроходимыми идиотами. Они были такими глупыми, вечно жалующимися на свою жизнь, и большинство из них ненавидело своих биологических родителей. Счастливцы. Они у них хотя бы были живы.

Только он уже как два года вне детдома, вне того беззаботного детского счастья и своеобразного уюта. Морозный ветер трепал пряди волос, Курт кутался в легкое пальто и обзывал себя идиотом, который не носит шапки и шарфы. Проходящие мимо люди сталкивались с ним плечами. Курт не чувствовал боли, возможно, он был заморожен декабрьским холодом, или слишком опечален осознанием своего состояния. В прошлое Рождество он работал, целый день усилено маша тряпкой, и настолько вымотался, что, придя домой, он не скушал свой новогодний набор фруктов и конфет, а просто завалился спать. Рождество через несколько дней, и Курт совсем не знает, как провести его так, чтобы было весело, а не одиноко и грустно.

Молодой человек зашел далеко вглубь парка и присел на одну из заброшенных скамеек. Он медленно, шелестя упаковкой, раскрыл пакетик и отсыпал горсточку черных семян себе в руку. Курт просвистел знакомую ему мелодию, и, спустя пару минут, на его зов прилетел один голубь. Парень заботливо насыпал семечек на скамейку. Птичка недоверчиво повертела головой, но все же подошла ближе к горстке.

– Ну же, покушай, – Курт мило улыбался, разговаривая с птицей. Он боялся ее спугнуть, поэтому сидел, не шевелясь.

Голубь, еще раз оглядев Курта, взял одно зернышко в клюв и быстро отпрыгнул на землю. Затем он, осмелев, стал кушать уже прям на скамейке. Прошло около пяти минут, как Курт насыпал себе в руку семечек, и сейчас голубь по-прежнему недоверчиво поклевывал зерна. Стрепет крыльев где-то над головой парня, и еще один голубь присел на асфальт рядом с Куртом. Птицы давно не обращали внимания на юношу, затеяв небольшую драку из-за еды.   
Присоединившиеся всклокоченные воробьи путались в ногах голубей, недовольно чирикая и пытаясь отхватить себе хоть какие-то жалкие крохи еды. Курт обожал кормить птиц, это очень успокаивало и помогало парню чувствовать себя нужным. Он часто сравнивал себя с этими животными. Он также крутился в мире полным людей, но был одинок. Беспощадный мир, в котором каждый сам за себя. Курт никогда не знал, что будет ждать его вне детдома. Конечно, он думал, что с ним будет, но ему никогда не приходила в голову мысль, что все будет настолько ужасно, что его будут ненавидеть, издеваться над ним, бесконечно унижать. Да и кто бы смог такое представить?

Курт не заметил, как вокруг него уже столпилась целая стая птиц, несмотря на то, что семечки давным-давно кончились. Теперь птицы, почувствовав тепло в своих желудках, дрались просто так. Голуби, оживленно воркуя, толпились в одном месте. Курт увидел, что воробьев почти не осталось. На улице потемнело, и нужно было торопиться домой, пока район, где жил Курт, можно еще считать относительно безопасным. Парень поднялся со скамейки, проходя мимо голубей. Звуком своих шагов юноша распугал их так, что они, всполошившись всей толпой, разлетелись в разные стороны. Курт заметил на асфальте, белеющем инеем, воробья, который неподвижно лежал, жалобно попискивая. Парень наклонился к нему поближе и увидел, что у птички сломано крыло. Курт аккуратно переложил воробья к себе в ладонь и осторожно сунул ее себе в пальто.

***

Курт шел домой довольно размашистым шагом, стараясь идти как можно быстрее. Он повторял про себя слова девушки из зоомагазина, что птичку надо напоить сладкой водой, покормить растертым желтком и как можно чаще с ней говорить. Парень шепотом тороторил эти наставления, он больше не замечал холодного ветра, его тонкая давно посиневшая рука сжимала ручки пакета с десятком яиц внутри, йогуртом и сахаром. 

Придя домой, Курт первым делом, немного выпотрошив свою подушку, нашел старую консервную банку из-под селедки и положил в нее небольшое количество перьев, создавая птичке гнездышко. Дома никого не было, что заметно обрадовало Курта, он быстро запрыгал по кухне, ставя чайник и насыпая немного сахара в стакан. Согрев небольшое количество воды, парень быстро размешал сахар и, взяв пипетку, подошел к птичке. Воробей непроизвольно дернулся.

– Тише, дружок, – Курту совсем не хотелось разжимать клювик испуганной и измученной птички, но девушка в магазине сказала, что это придется делать насильно. –Не бойся, тебе это нужно.

Парень, присев за обшарпанный стол, немного надавил по бокам головы птицы, принуждая ее раскрыть клюв. Затем капнув одну каплю в открывшийся рот птицы, он отстранился, наблюдая, как воробей себя поведет. Птица послушно все проглотила, вызвав тем самым удивление Курта. "Ведь девушка говорила, что птица может отпихиваться и даже пару раз клюнуть, но воробей оказался на редкость спокойным и послушным, а может ему просто нравится сладкая вода?"

Напоив птицу, Курт налил себе чай. Светло-желтая жидкость в стакане не давала никакого намека на то, что был заварен черный чай. Курт Хаммел не мог себе позволить хороший ароматный черный чай, но с удовольствием тратил последние деньги на еду для птички.

– Я тебя вылечу. Надо придумать тебе имя, – Курт мягко гладил воробушка по голове большим пальцем. Птица медленно смыкала и размыкала свои веки, явно испытывая удовольствие от действий Курта. – Может назвать тебя Никки?

Разговор с птицей прервал звук открывшейся двери. Кухня мгновенно наполнилась тошнотворным ароматом дешевого винища. Курт невольно поморщил нос от резко ударившего запаха.

– Привет... Курт... – слова вошедшему мужчине давались довольно сложно: он едва стоял на ногах. – Мне нужна помощь.

– Здравствуйте, – проговорил, стиснув зубы, Курт. Парень весь вечер надеялся, что не застанет своего соседа, что ляжет спать раньше, чем тот придет домой. И сейчас, когда сосед появился в дверях в подвыпитом состоянии, Курт был обязан ловко вывернуться из всех задушевных бесед этого мужчины, которые, как правило, ничем хорошим не заканчивались.

– Одолжишь мне немного денег? – мужчина прополз дальше по кухне, становясь перед парнем. Его расфокусированный взгляд заметил банку с каким-то комком внутри, который Курт по непонятной причине гладил. – Что за мусор на кухонном столе?

– Это птица, а не мусор, – юноша хотел бы указать пьянице, кто на самом деле мусор в этих стенах, но, как всегда, тактично выдержав паузу, продолжил спокойным тоном. – У нее сломано крыло. Я хочу ее вылечить, - отточенными оборванными фразами Курт пытался дать понять, что не хочет этого разговора.

– Оу, ясно. Благодетель, – мужчина истерически рассмеялся, хрип прокуренного горла эхом отразился от потрескавшегося кафеля, заставляя Курта в который раз поморщиться. Прекратив ржать, он прокашлялся, сплевывая в раковину. Обернулся он уже с серьезным лицом. – Мне нужны деньги, Курт.

– У меня ничего нет, – парень убрал руки от птицы и, положив их к себе на колени, неосознанно сжал их в кулаки. Он ненавидел такие разговоры, и сейчас главным было как можно меньше говорить и держаться подальше от желания вмазать в пожелтевший от алкоголя глаз – знак умирающей печени.

Мужчина молча прошел дальше и увидел на кухонном столе упаковку яиц и вскрытый пакет сахара. Одно движение рукой – разбитые яйца растекаются по полу, смешиваясь с рассыпанным сахаром.

– А на эту дрянь у тебя есть деньги? – толстый палец с обезображенным кривым ногтем тыкал в воробья. – А, Курт? Есть?

– Не трогайте мои вещи! – Курт резко встал. – Вы не заработали тех денег, которых они стоили!

Мужчина тронулся с места, подходя ближе к Курту, и, тыча пальцем в грудь парню, закричал, выплевывая слова и орошая слюнями нежную кожу лица парня:

– О, как? Ты – нищий оборванец! Совсем страх потерял? Ты забыл, как я тебя приютил?

– Нет, не забыл, – рука Курта отмахнула от себя уродливый палец. Парень сделал два шага назад: его вот-вот могло стошнить от запаха алкоголя и прогнивших внутренностей, но он должен прекратить все это. – Я никогда не думал, что мой отец мог бы дружить с таким ужасным человеком, как вы! Вы не получите денег!

Мужчина нагнулся и поднял с пола одно разбитое яйцо. В два счета он подлетел к Курту и со всего размаха смял скорлупу на его лбу. По носу парня поплыла сопля желтка, мелкие скорлупки больно впились в нежную кожу. Курт автоматическим движением вытер нос и лоб и кулаком дал в левый глаз обидчику. Но парень был слишком слаб, чтобы удар был достаточно сильным, а мужчина слишком пьян, чтобы почувствовать хоть какую-то боль.   
Окончательно разозлив соседа, Курт получил ногой в живот и, согнувшись пополам, упал на грязную плитку кухни. Обезумевший мужчина, не разбирая, лупил ногами по парню, задевая голову, живот, ноги. Курт беспомощно подтянул колени к груди и закрыл руками голову. Мужчина все бешено лупил. "Курт Хаммел стерпит все что угодно, но не отдаст этой скотине свои деньги", – повторял про себя Курт, крепче прижимая руки к голове. Он уже давно их не чувствовал – все удары приходились именно по рукам. Наконец, мужчина, опомнившись, отступил и, выходя за дверь, крикнул: 

– Убери за собой, уборщик хренов, иначе – еще получишь.

Курт потерял отсчет времени. Он не помнил сколько еще пролежал на полу, судорожно всхлипывая и все еще крепко держась за голову. Он так хотел, чтобы этот козел забил его до смерти, чтобы все это кончилось раз и навсегда. Курт услышал писк воробья и заставил себя подняться. Раненная птица нуждалась в нем. Просидев с Никки еще около часа, молча поглаживая его голову, Курт дождался, пока птичка уснет. Затем отнес воробья на шкаф, где его полоумный алкоголик-сосед не смог бы достать бедное животное. Наконец, безопасно устроив птицу, Курт убрался на кухне и, приняв душ, поспешил лечь спать.

***

– О, Господи! Курт! Что с тобой опять случилось? – Лаванда, увидев синяк на левом глазу Курта и кровоподтеки на бледной коже, беспомощно вскинула руками и стала в панике бегать по служебному помещению в поисках аптечки. – Что на этот раз? Ну же, Курт! Не молчи!

– Со мной все в порядке, – парень прошел вглубь помещения, присел на стул, хватаясь за голову. – Мисс Лаванда, только не кричите, пожалуйста. У меня голова раскалывается.

– Ты что? Нажрался и подрался с кем-то вчера? Не может быть! – Лаванда, проигнорировав просьбу Курта, продолжала вопить на всю кафешку. Она уже нашла порошок бодяги и замешивала его в стакане. – Курт, в чем дело?

– Кое-что с соседом не поделил... – Курт совершенно не хотел рассказывать все подробности произошедшего, он и так прекрасно понимал, что доставил немало хлопот бедной женщине, и если он расскажет все, что произошло, то рискует быть запертым дома у Лаванды без права на выход на ближайший год, а может быть и пять лет.

– Опять этот козёл денег от тебя хотел? Я надеюсь, ты ему тоже вмазал? – женщина бросила грустный взгляд на худые плечи Курта и уже знала ответ. – Господи, сладкий, у тебя вообще что-нибудь хорошее случается?

– Ну.. я вчера подобрал птичку, она сломала крыло, а я вот ее приютил, – легкая улыбка поддернула губы Курта. – Она очень послушная и милая. Никки назвал.

– Какой же ты добрый... Я ненавижу этот мир за то, что так поступает с тобой. Но я также рада, что знаю тебя... Навряд ли я увижу в своей жизни кого-то более сильного духом, чем ты, – Лаванда крепко обняла парня своими большими накаченными руками и чмокнула его в щеку. Когда она отстранилась, чтобы потянуться за стаканом с бодягой, Курт заметил, как она смахнула слезинки с правой щеки. – Сейчас замажем твой синяк, и ты сможешь начать работать.

И все-таки Курт благодарен судьбе, что встретил эту чудесную женщину. Она его никогда не осуждала, не испытывала к нему чрезмерной жалости, хотя знала все, что произошло в жизни молодого человека. Курт всегда мог обратиться к ней за помощью, зная, что эта радушная женщина никогда ему не откажет.

***

Блейн мерил шагами свой кабинет. Он ходил вдоль, поперек, наискосок, зигзагами, кругами и прочими фигурами, чувствуя себя непроходимым идиотом. Он не понимал сам себя. Как так всю жизнь ни о ком не беспокоился, а тут стоило не выйти на работу одному какому-то уборщику, с которым Блейн был знаком лишь пару недель, так парень стал сходить с ума. Он сегодня нарочно приперся пораньше на работу, чтобы застать Курта и успеть поговорить с ним. Ему так хотелось поговорить с ним, что самому было смешно от этого. Курт был действительно удивительным человеком, раз Блейн, вечно помешанный на сексе, даже и не думал о Курте, как об объекте сексуального желания. Ему действительно хотелось общения с этим удивительным человеком. Хотелось узнать, что-нибудь интересное. Ведь Курт был таким умным и смешным, но совсем ненавязчиво, как это бывало обычно с другими знакомыми Блейна. Андерсон встречал кучу разных людей на светских тусовках, и ему там было нечем заняться. От всех этих сплетен его просто тошнило, наркотой не хотелось баловаться (есть прекрасный пример - старший брат) и остается только секс. Секс механический, просто какое-то удовлетворение животной похоти. Блейн трахался со многими. Многие бы даже сказали, что со всеми, у кого есть дыра. Он занимался этим, чтобы удовлетворять себя, чтобы иметь репутацию, чтобы отличаться от других. Да и почему бы не заниматься тем, в чем ты профессионал? Вот и Блейн считал так же.

А сейчас все изменилось. Если раньше Блейн чувствовал себя нужным в постели, хозяином положения, то сейчас ему было глубоко наплевать на все то, что происходит под ним. Как будто старая любимая игрушка надоела, бросить не получается, потому что привык, а былое наслаждение совсем исчезло. И сейчас, когда весь кабинет истоптан, а нового увлечения нет на работе, Андерсон просто сходил с ума.

Решив, что нужно что-то предпринять, Блейн двинулся к начальнику по кадрам. "Ведь он там не просто так сидит, его работа знать все о персонале!" Нужно было срочно узнать, где Курт, что с ним. Не удосужившись постучать в дверь, Андерсон просто ворвался в кабинет с криком:

– Где мой уборщик?

– И Вам, добрый день, мистер Андерсон, – молодой человек в очках с роговой оправой мельком глянул на ворвавшегося и тут же вернулся глазами в монитор. – Вы завели персонального уборщика? А мне даже не рассказали... Или это очередная Ваша сексуальная фантазия?

– Черт, нет! – Блейна всегда бесили шуточки Арти, а сейчас, когда он зол и вот-вот окончательно сойдет с ума, очкарику лучше припрятать свое обостренное чувство юмора. – Курт. Где Курт?

– Курт? Я не понимаю, о ком Вы говорите, – снова бесстрастное лицо. "Даже бровью не повел", – все бесился Блейн. Единственное, что выдавало Абрамса – это саркастический тон, который Андерсон научился распознавать после пяти лет совместного времяпрепровождения. Арти заметил, как внезапно воцарилась тишина в кабинете, и было слышно лишь хриплое сопение. – О, я вижу, что ты зол, – сыронизировал Арти. – Твой Курт сегодня с утра позвонил и сказал, что у него проблемы со здоровьем.

– Что-то серьезное? Он в больнице? Дома? Дай мне адрес, я его навещу, – Блейн хватался за голову, зарываясь в кудряшки и теперь меряя шагами уже кабинет Абрамса.

– Успокойся уже! С ним все в порядке. Он сказал, что придет вечером! Увидишь ты его, – глаза Арти устали следить за бегающим по кабинету Андерсоном, и поэтому парню жутко хотелось выставить его за дверь, чтобы этот придурок не мешал работать. – А теперь выметайся из моего кабинета!

Блейн послушно вышел из кабинета, хлопнув дверью. Он по-прежнему злился. Энергия била через край, и ему нужно было срочно ее куда-то направить. Привычным движением руки Андерсон достал из кармана брюк телефон и набрал номер. На работе до вечера делать теперь совсем нечего. Самое время поехать и развлечься.


	4. Chapter 4

Сегодня все посетители зло подтрунивали над подбитым глазом Курта. Бедный парень носился от столика к столику с грязной потрепанной тряпкой, еле успевая убирать их. Клиенты постоянно перешептывались между собой, причем достаточно громко как будто для того, чтобы Курт мог их услышать. Но он не хотел обращать внимания на все это, поэтому быстро убирал стол и в спешке бежал к следующему. Его лицо оставалось безразличным, не смотря на то, что говорили люди. Кто-то считал, что он вчера где-то напился и получил в морду от своих дружков. Кто-то говорил, что он связался с криминалом, и подбитый глаз – предупреждение от какой-нибудь местной банды. А кто-то искренне жалел, интересуясь, больно ему или нет. Курт хранил молчание, ему не хотелось возвращаться ко вчерашнему вечеру, вспоминать своего отвратительного соседа, а если бы он стал отвечать на что-то, то это породило бы новые вопросы, отвечать на которые, разумеется, он по-прежнему не хотел. Чтобы себя отвлечь, он думал о Блейне, о том, как они разговаривают в его кабинете вечерами, иногда задерживаясь до глубокой ночи. Они совсем не замечают, как пролетает время, хотя Курт просто обязан помнить об этом факте, так как район, где он жил, не был самым безопасным в городе. Курт и Блейн были полными противоположностями, когда разговаривали друг о друге. Курт говорил, что у него не было друзей в детдоме, и все его сверстники ненавидели его, а Блейн не мог спастись от навязчивой дружбы, вне зависимости от пола человека: мальчики и девочки липли к нему без разбора, надоедая брюнету своим безынтересным обществом. Объединяло парней одно, что каждый из них хотел иметь просто одного единственного человека, с которым можно было быть искренним, с которым можно было поделиться чем угодно, такого человека, который никогда и ни за что не осудит, с которым можно было быть самим собой. Когда они приходили к обоюдному выводу, то всегда затихали, липкая пауза зависала между ними, и обычно в такие моменты Курт вспоминал, что ему давно пора домой.

Сейчас его взгляд не отрывался от стрелок часов, висевших на дальней стенке кафе. Курт не видел Блейна два выходных дня и еще сегодняшнее утро. Он сам не понимал, почему хотел так поскорее прибежать в офис, просто что-то не давало ему покоя, заставляя постоянно поглядывать на часы. Конечно же, он соскучился, но просто не понимал этого чувства в груди, которое трепетало каждый раз, когда Курт смотрел на часы и замечал, что с последнего взгляда прошел уже час.

Курт, в очередной раз глянув на часы, понял, что до конца рабочего дня здесь ему осталось всего полчаса, и его лицо озарила слабая улыбка. Он не почувствовал как рядом с ним кто-то появился, а сразу заметил чужую руку на своем подбородке, которая, резко дернув его, развернула к парню, выглядевшему чуть постарше Курта и повыше на полголовы.

– Кто же так подбил нашу принцесску? – парень скривил губы в попытке улыбнуться, обнажая свои желтые зубы, которые совсем не придавали полному лицу шарма. Курт не знал, кто это, и решил просто промолчать, в конце концов, этот громила не тронет его прямо здесь, в кафе полном народу. – Какой красивый фонарь. За что ты его получил?

– Не твое дело, свинья, – за спиной Курта послышался спокойный, но явно угрожающий голос Лаванды. – Убери свои грязные руки, иначе ты знаешь, где они окажутся.

Карофски лишь зло хмыкнул, резко выпуская подбородок парня и слегка отталкивая его от себя. Он и еще двое парней отошли к свободному столику, занимая его. Курт продолжил свою работу, он чувствовал, как на него смотрит этот отвратительный парень, его взгляд, казалось, впивался ему под кожу. Курту было не по себе, он в очередной раз глянул на часы – еще пятнадцать минут. Лаванда, стоя за барной стойкой, весь день наблюдала за юношей и за тем, как он постоянно интересовался временем. Она точно не знала, чего ждет парень, но искренне надеялась, что такое поведение связано с тем красивым брюнетом на дорогой тачке.

– Эй, Курт, – женщина громко позвала к себе парня, который тут же, бросив все дела, быстро к ней подошел. – Ты можешь идти.

– Что? Но я ведь и так не отрабатываю все свои часы, – Курт в растерянности хлопал длинными ресницами.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты уже ушел, – женщина в ответ лишь лучезарно улыбалась. – Тебя ждут в другом месте, – ее голос слегка понизился, и она многозначительно приподняла брови.

– Не думайте ничего пошлого, – щеки Курта предательски загорелись румянцем, таким неожиданным для самого парня. – Мы просто разговариваем!

– Да, кто ж против-то? Разговаривайте себе на здоровье, – Лаванда не прекращала улыбаться и, похлопав по плечу Курта, указала ему на подсобку, чтобы тот шел переодеваться. Парень в ответ лишь закатил глаза, но решил просто промолчать. Что спорить с тридцатилетним трансвеститом?

***

Улица встретила Курта проливным дождем, который моментально ударил в его лицо. Капли были тяжелыми и крупными, они быстро намочили тонкое пальто парня, удивляя его резкой сменой погоды. Курт в ошеломлении остановился перед потоком людей, оглянулся и двинулся в нужном ему направлении. Он бежал сквозь людей, нечаянно задевая кого-то плечами, бросая через плечо нелепые извинения, которые все равно никто не слышал в этом оглушающем шуме вечернего города.

Подойдя к остановке, он увидел кучу людей под крышей и решил, что автобуса не было давно, раз они так мостятся близко друг к другу. Курту нельзя опоздать, он слишком хочет увидеть Блейна, он совсем забыл про свой синяк под глазом, который ныл весь день, сводя его с ума. Он быстро огляделся по сторонам, второпях перебегая через дорогу. Его дырявые кроссовки насквозь промокли, пальто совсем не грело, но Курт не чувствовал холода, потому что бежал сломя голову уже минут пятнадцать.

Ему так хотелось рассказать Блейну поскорее о своем новом питомце, о том, как его нашел. Вспомнив про Никки, Курт мягко улыбнулся. Блейну будет интересно узнать, каково это – заботиться о ком-то. Его всегда интересовали человеческие душевные чувства. Курт по его рассказам понял, что Блейну редко приходится встречаться с такими вещами, и сейчас ему было очень интересно, как отреагирует брюнет, вскинув свои смешные брови-домики.

Задумавшийся Курт случайно столкнул женщину, она упала на асфальт, выронив сумку. Он остановился, чтобы ей помочь. 

– Ради Бога, простите меня, пожалуйста, – Курт отряхивал пальто женщины, не переставая лепетать бесконечный поток извинений.

– Ничего страшного, молодой человек, – незнакомка рассмеялась. – Я вижу, ты куда-то торопишься? – Курт молча кивнул, протирая своим мокрым рукавом грязную сумочку. – Беги скорее, этот человек тебе очень дорог, я вижу это. За меня не волнуйся, сама справлюсь.

Курт рассыпался в еще одном потоке благодарностей и ринулся прочь. Перебегая еще раз через дорогу, парень увидел знакомый небоскреб, рядом с ними часы, и по идее он еще успевал. Курт прибавил скорости и вбежал в здание, махнув рукой на приветствие Мэтта, быстро подлетел к лифту и стал судорожно жать на кнопку. Охранник что-то крикнул вслед Курту, но тот его не расслышал, а переспросить не успел, так как створки уже закрылись. Лифт двигался очень медленно, по мнению Курта, он был и огорчен этим, и рад, что к тому времени, как он подъехал, парень успел успокоить дыхание.

Он вышел из кабинки и встретился с девушкой, которую раньше не видел. Она была невысокого роста, ее темно-каштановые волосы крупными кудрями спадали ей на плечи, она улыбнулась ему. 

– Ты тоже к Блейну?

– Что простите? – Курт опешил, так как не совсем понял вопрос.

– А, ясно, – девушка немного потупила взгляд. – Тебе навряд ли стоит туда идти.

Курт лишь обошел девушку и двинулся в сторону кабинета Блейна. Он боялся, что с брюнетом что-то случилось, и, возможно, ему понадобится помощь Курта. Он подошел к кабинету, обхватил ручку и уже хотел дернуть на себя, как услышал стон. Курт не понял, что это за стон такой, поэтому решительно распахнул дверь. Он увидел перед собой Блейна, который стоял за своим рабочим столом, совершенно голый. Под тяжелым дубовым предметом мебели он увидел спину и голый зад какого-то парня. Глаза Блейна были закрыты, его руки упирались по краям стола. Курт стоял с открытым ртом, с его челки текла вода, и он не понимал, что происходит. Внезапно до его плеча кто-то дотронулся, Курт дернулся.

– О, да тут очередь, я смотрю, – грубый голос над ухом юноши заставил его повернуться. Он увидел перед собой высокого парня, без футболки, которую он сжимал в руке, с огромной грудой мышц, его волосы были красиво уложены вверх. – Присоединяйся, малыш, – рука парня по-хозяйски приобняла все еще стоявшего в шоке Курта.

– Курт? – голос Блейна разрезал нелепую тишину, затаившуюся между качком и парнем, из-за спины брюнета показалась еще одна мужская голова, затем Курт увидел и чужие руки на заднице Блейна. Парень не проявил никакого интереса к пришедшему и вернулся к своему занятию, срывая с губ Блейна стон наслаждения. Юноша открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но не нашел нужных слов и, вывернувшись из-под руки мужчины, побежал прочь из кабинета.

Курт был рад, что Блейн не стал догонять его. Он достаточно быстро подошел к лифту и безучастно нажал кнопку. Курт смотрел куда-то в пол стеклянными глазами. То, что он сейчас видел, не укладывалось в его голове. Он даже думать не хотел о том, что там делал парень позади Блейна. Курту было неприятно, досадно, он понимал, что не должен был видеть это, но он видел, и теперь все мысли постоянно возвращались к тому кабинету.

Лифт остановился, Курт вышел из кабинки, прошел к выходу.

– Эй, Курт! – голос Мэтта заставил Курта вздрогнуть. – А ты разве не приглашен на эту сексуальную революцию от Блейна?

– Да пошел ты, – Курт впервые в жизни послал кого-то, и он не жалел о том, что сказал. Он вышел за дверь, оставив Мэтта с окаменелым лицом.

***

Курт понимал, что не встречается с Блейном, что даже не любит его, а чувство было такое, как будто его предали, изменили. Он ехал в автобусе домой, держа в руке счастливый билет. "Ирония судьбы. Хоть какое-то счастье мне досталось", – подумал про себя Курт, его губы дернулись в грустной улыбке. Он никак не ожидал такого от Андерсона, нет, Курт знал, что Блейн завсегдатай ночных клубов, что он не прочь повеселиться, но чтобы заниматься сексом в своем собственном офисе, так еще и с тремя парнями, Курт не мог этого понять. Он вообще не понимал, что там происходило. С его губ сорвался еще один вздох огорчения. Блейна больше видеть совсем не хотелось, поэтому завтра ему нужно прийти пораньше, навряд ли брюнет придет рано в офис после такой бурной ночи.

Но Курт не знал, что после его появления в офисе, все желание Блейна пропало и обвалилось, он разогнал всю шваль, что притащил к себе в кабинет. Его голова гудела от всех мыслей, что ему делать теперь, как все объяснять Курту, сможет ли он опять вернуть его доверие?

***

Курт вошел в помещение, плохо освещенное тусклой лампой, стоящей в дальнем углу. В комнате был слышен заливистый храп. Курт тихо снял кроссовки, истекающие грязной водой, повесил мокрое пальто на крючок и прошлепал вглубь комнаты. Когда он проходил мимо кровати соседа, не посмотрев под ноги, Курт вляпался в непонятную субстанцию, наклонившись, парень по запаху определил, что это была блевота, возможно лежащая здесь весь день. Он хлопнул себя по лбу, вспоминая, что не убрался в офисе. Хотя он бы в любом случае там не остался. Курт направился к шкафу и снял оттуда Никки. Птица спала, уютно устроившись в гнезде, сделанном Куртом. Парень прошел на кухню, аккуратно положил гнездышко на обшарпанный стол так, что птица не проснулась. Курт вытащил стакан из покосившегося буфета, поставив его на стол, подошел к раковине, покрутил кран. Тот что-то прогудел, и спустя пару прокрутов дал слабую струйку ржавой воды. Курту пришлось подождать до того, пока вода не стала слегка желтоватой. Он набрал небольшой чайник и поставил его на огонь. Затем прошел к столу и сел за него. Он большим пальцем мягко погладил птичью голову.

– Привет, дружок, – нежно проговорил Курт проснувшейся птице. – Как твои дела?

Никки мотнул головой, прогоняя остатки сна, и задвигался в такт прикосновениям Курта. Парень заметил, что птица выглядела лучше, чем вчера. С утра перед работой он накормил птичку, сосед тогда еще спал, чему Курт был сильно рад. Этот человек в любом случае довел бы Курта до еще одной истерики.

Чайник вскипел, парень неохотно оторвался от животного и встал, чтобы приготовить сладкий сиропчик. Курт стоял и помешивал сахар в воде, как услышал шарканье ног и глухой удар, как будто что-то упало. Юноша развернулся и увидел, как с пола поднимается тело соседа, видимо, еще пьяного.

– О, Курт, привет, – сосед глупо улыбался. – Как здоровье? – он показал пальцем на свой глаз и расхохотался.  
Курт молча развернулся к столу, откинув ложку в раковину. Прибор ударился с гулким стуком о металлическую стенку.

– Психуем? Замечательно, – Курт слышал довольный голос за своей спиной. Он невольно сжал кулаки, так хотелось подойти и дать по морде этому ублюдку, но Курт держал себя в руках.

– Я раньше не брал с тебя плату за квартиру, – мужчина говорил, немного путаясь в словах, остаточное опьянение давало о себе знать, – но сейчас, как видишь, у меня нет денег, а надо же как-то выживать. Так что я хочу ввести условие. Ты мне платишь и живешь спокойно.

– Сколько? – мужчина дернулся от холодного тона Курта и тихо произнес сумму. – Да это же огромные деньги!

– Либо плати, либо выметайся! – пьяница стукнул кулаком по столу, гнездо птички подпрыгнуло, Никки жалобно запищала. Курт тут же подлетел и взял встревоженное животное на руки.

– У меня есть время, чтобы подумать? – к голосу юноши добавились нотки обеспокоенности. Беспокоился он не за себя, а за птичку.

– Пару дней, я думаю, – победно ухмыльнувшись, сосед по-хозяйски развалился на стуле.


	5. Chapter 5

Это утро никак не могло выдаться добрым. Вместе с пробуждением в голову Курта полезли все его проблемы, которые требовали незамедлительного решения. Блейн, квартира, птица, дырявые кроссовки. Все мысли в голове Курта вертелись слишком стремительно, чтобы парень мог подумать о чем-то конкретном. Эта мысленная каша вводила в панику, граничащую с истерикой. Курт сел в постели и, сделав пару глубоких вдохов-выдохов, похлопал себя по щекам, чтобы как-нибудь привести себя в чувство. Наконец, он поднялся и прошел в сторону шкафа, чтобы снять оттуда Никки.

Птица все еще спала, уютно устроившись в гнездышке, от ее вида Курт мягко улыбнулся и, мягко погладив большим пальцем животное, парень отправился на кухню. Он оставил птичку на столе, а сам прошел к плите, чиркнув пару раз спичками о слегка сырой коробок, поджег конфорку. Затем Курт взгромоздил чайник на горящий огонь и направился в комнату, чтобы переодеться.

Несколько минут он пил слегка сладковатый чай и успел еще при этом поить Никки через пипетку очень сладким сиропом. Птица проглатывала каждую каплю и выглядела очень довольной, ну так Курт думал. Что делать с квартирой, парень не имел ни малейшего понятия. Где можно найти более-менее нормальное жилье в канун Рождества за приемлемые деньги? Вот именно. Нигде. Те деньги, что потребовал от него урод-сосед, Курт ни за что бы не смог платить, да и было бы за что.

Покончив с чаем-завтраком, парень прошел в ванную, чтобы почистить зубы. Он крутанул пару раз вентиль, открывающий горячую воду, но трубы в ответ всего лишь громко загудели, так и не выдав ожидаемую влагу. "Забываю, что горячая вода здесь – большая редкость", – Курт грустно усмехнулся самому себе и попробовал открыть холодную воду. Теперь другие трубы поприветствовали его своеобразной симфонией, которая угрожала разбудить соседа, из-за чего Курт поспешно закрыл кран. Чтобы и холодной воды не было – что-то новенькое. Как будто вся квартира теперь намекала Курту на то, что он должен подыскать себе другое жилье, хотя бы с минимальными условиями. Вспомнив, что на кухне в чайнике осталась вода, парень поспешил туда, по пути размазывая зубную пасту на сухие зубы.

Вернувшись на кухню, Курт увидел вновь заснувшую птицу и поспешил убрать ее на шкаф, пока сосед не проснулся или пока зубная паста окончательно не разъела его десны.

Воды в чайнике хватило на пару полосканий, так что Курт, выходя из дома, постоянно отплевывался ей. Он вышел на полчаса раньше, а значит, Андерсона он не увидит.

***

Непривычно было перемещаться по такому пустому и тихому городу. Курт непроизвольно постоянно оглядывался, боясь, что кто-нибудь может за ним следить, но к большой радости парня, вокруг не было ни души, что позволило беспрепятственно добраться до многоэтажного офиса.

Курт толкнул стеклянную дверь и вошел в большой холл. Мэтт, до этого прекрасно сопевший в обе дырки, резко встрепенулся и посмотрел на посетителя. Увидев, что это всего лишь Курт, парень довольно перевернулся на другой бок и продолжил свой сон. Хаммел был мысленно благодарен своей судьбе, что Мэтт не проснулся окончательно, чтобы начать зло подшучивать над вчерашним ужасным вечером или, еще того хуже, над его синяком. Курт шел по пустому коридору, наслаждаясь тишиной. Впервые он здесь находился, и кроме него совсем никого не было. Он шумно вдыхал воздух и до жути боялся, что Блейн все же приперся ни свет ни заря на работу. Курт нажал кнопку лифта и принялся ждать, пока кабинка соизволит спуститься к нему с двенадцатого этажа. Парень не обратил внимания, что лифт ехал с его "рабочего" этажа. В его голове был ураган мыслей, которые явно не могли дать ему задуматься о всяких мелочах. Курт вошел в светлую кабину и, нажав нужную кнопку, опять погрузился в свои раздумья. Что ему теперь делать с работой? Навряд ли Курт сможет по-прежнему нормально смотреть на Блейна или, еще хуже того, общаться с ним. А приходить так рано на работу совсем не вариант, так как до другой работы ему придется где-то слоняться целый час, чтобы дождаться ее начала. Да и даже если он сможет приходить на работу так рано и найдет себе занятие, то все равно Курт будет видеть вечером Блейна, который так любит задерживаться на работе, причем, совсем не с желанием поработать, как выяснилось вчера.

Наконец, лифт дзынькнул, оповещая о прибытии на этаж. Курт осторожно вышел из кабинки и, замечая, что свет везде выключен, облегченно вздохнул. Он прошел в свою коморку, переоделся в форму и собрал все необходимое для уборки.

Курт домывал свой первый офис на сегодня, как услышал, что где-то в коридоре открылась дверь. Парень испуганно дернулся, ведь, когда он пришел, никого не было, а если бы кто-то пришел, то Курт непременно услышал бы трель лифта. Но стояла тишина. Хаммел непроизвольно громко сглотнул комок в горле и, покрепче ухватившись за ручку швабры, двинулся в сторону двери, чтобы увидеть, кто там ходит. Он мысленно надеялся, что это просто какой-то сотрудник, а не полтергейст.

Курт тихонько открыл дверь и столкнулся с чем-то теплым. Парень поднял голову и увидел заспанные и слегка отекшие глаза Блейна.

– Ты сегодня рано, – сказал тихо Андерсон, не отрываясь от голубых глаз Курта. Внезапно Блейн заметил красивый фиолетовый фингал на лице парня. – Боже, откуда это?

Хаммел промолчал, он не хотел разговаривать с Блейном и не собирался открывать свой рот, пока тот не спрашивает у него что-то по работе. В конце концов, он был его боссом, и вопрос от него, оставленный без ответа, мог бы лишить Курта такой нужной для него работы. Хаммел отошел от ступора столкновения с теплой грудью Блейна, которую покрывала лишь тонкая футболка, и продолжил заниматься своими делами, отходя в сторону и макая швабру в ведро.

– Ты не разговариваешь со мной, да? – Блейн прошел вслед за Куртом и присел на краешек дивана в том месте, где Курт еще не мыл полы. – _Прости меня._

– Вам незачем извиняться, _мистер Андерсон_ , – процедил сквозь зубы Курт. Блейн был ошеломлен от тона его голоса, Хаммел никогда не разговаривал таким образом, и действительно становилось страшно из-за этих холодных ноток в таком всегда приятном голосе Курта.

– Курт… Я... – Блейну тяжело давались слова. Он еще вчера понял, что хреново поступил с Куртом, после чего сразу же разогнал свою неудавшуюся вечеринку, но было вроде как "поздно пить боржоми". – Я не знаю, почему я так сделал.

– Вы не должны оправдываться передо мной. На самом деле, Вы даже говорить со мной не обязаны, – Курт грустно усмехнулся куда-то в пол. Он не собирался смотреть на Андерсона. Его сердце до сих пор бешено стучало от того столкновения, ведь они с Блейном никогда не касались друг друга, да и вообще, в жизни Курта мало кто его касался. – Я всего лишь Ваш подчиненный, которому Вы должны только делать замечания о плохо сделанной работе. Я работаю плохо, мистер Андерсон?

Блейна в который раз передернуло от этого обращения. Они давно с Куртом договорились на своих традиционных посиделках, что друг для друга они просто Курт и Блейн, никакого разделения на подчиненного и босса, на богатого и бедного, на старшего и младшего. А сейчас казалось, что все доверие, что возникло между ними, просто рушилось на глазах, отчего так сильно в груди начинало ныть сердце Блейна.

– Курт, послушай меня, пожалуйста, – Андерсон наклонился, чтобы встретиться глазами с парнем, но тот лишь отвернулся, делая вид, что увидел пятно на ламинате, которое сложно отмыть. Он присел на корточки и принялся тереть это невидимое пятно. – Я не хочу, чтобы мы прекращали общаться. Ты мне _очень нужен_ , Курт.

– Не лгите самому себе, я Вас очень прошу, – Курт встал так, что Блейн мог видеть только его спину. – То, что Вы делали вчера... _Я прошу у Вас прощения_ , что стал свидетелем такого события. Я не должен был заходить к Вам, – голос Курта предательски дрожал, он старался сделать его как можно тверже, но ничего не выходило, из-за чего парень сильнее сжал свои кулаки, чтобы унять эту непонятную дрожь. – Не могли бы Вы пересесть?

Блейн опять вздрогнул от холодного голоса, но все же встал, чтобы отойти от места, где Курт еще не помыл. Но он случайно встретился с печальным взглядом голубых глаз. Блейн не знал, чем руководствовался в тот момент, но он сам неожиданно для себя мягко взял прохладную руку Курта в резиновой мокрой перчатке и потянул парня на себя, заключая его в крепкие объятия.

– Курт... Ты _важный_ человек для меня. Ты действительно нужен мне, _прошу тебя_ , прости меня, – Блейн был так близко, что Курт чувствовал его горячее дыхание возле своего уха. Тихий шепот приятно успокаивал, если Курт минутой раньше думал, что нужно поскорее вырваться из этих странных объятий, то сейчас, после этого шепота, хотелось утонуть в них и никогда не возвращаться в реальность, потому что для реальности все было слишком хорошо, для Курта все было слишком хорошо. И Курт расслабился, полностью вбирая в себя такое приятное тепло от подтянутого тела Блейна. Андерсон, почувствовав это, еще крепче обнял парня, отмечая про себя его невероятную пугающую худобу и вместе с тем такую беззащитность, которую раньше не видел в глубине этих голубых глаз или просто не замечал, в чем сейчас ужасно винил себя за невнимательность к дорогим ему людям, которых было не так уж и много на этом чертовом белом свете. – Курт, я такой мудак. Такой мудак. Мне очень жаль, что так вышло. Я не знаю, зачем я так сделал. Это было ужасно глупо. Прости меня, я не хочу рушить то, что _есть между нами._

"То, что есть между нами" – эти слова эхом прокатились в голове Курта. Он не верил в происходящее. Ведь вчера, когда ехал домой, он пытался прогнать чувство предательства и измены, доказывая себе, что Блейн ничем ему не обязан, что между ними нет ничего, кроме каких-то странных разговоров о никому ненужных судьбах. Но то, что происходило сейчас, возвращало Курта на тот вчерашний момент, когда он увидел порнографию в кабинете Блейна. Стало больно, очень больно. Сердце в груди каждым стуком болезненно давило на ребра, от чего Курту хотелось просто разреветься, но он не мог. Он не настолько слаб, чтобы показывать себя полностью, выворачивая наизнанку перед человеком, который все еще был его боссом, вытворяющим все, что приходило ему в голову. Курт также не хотел терять этого чувства нужности, но неприятный осадок все еще сидел в его душе, отчего он снял резиновые перчатки, чтобы не испачкать наверняка дорогущую футболку Блейна, и мягко отстранился от мужчины, слегка тронув его за бока.

– Прекратите извиняться. Ваша личная жизнь – Ваше личное дело. Меня это не должно касаться, – Курт заново одел перчатки на руки и взял швабру.

– Такого больше не повторится, Курт. _Только скажи, и я больше так не сделаю_ , – темные глаза Блейна были полны мольбы. – Пожалуйста, Курт.

– Я не могу Вам указывать, что нужно делать, а что нет, – Курт смущенно поднял ведро с грязной водой, отправившись на выход.

– Курт, – парень почувствовал, как вновь тепло Блейна распространяется по его телу, когда тот снова коснулся его, легко схватив за локоток, – просто скажи мне это, – голос брюнета стал намного тверже, и Курт сдался:

– Я больше не хочу быть свидетелем подобного. Так пойдет, мистер Андерсон? 

– Вполне, но только прекрати меня называть "мистером". Мы же договорились, ты помнишь? – Блейн расплылся в улыбке и шутливо щелкнул Курта по носу, вызывая у него легкий румянец на щеках. – Ох, не зря я не ушел домой вчера, как знал, что ты пораньше заявишься, чтобы меня не видеть.

– Что?? Вы ночевали здесь? – глаза Курта широко распахнулись. Он уже давно понял, что что-то значит для Блейна, но чтобы настолько.

– Пустяки, всего лишь отлежал себе спину, – Блейн улыбнулся и прошел вперед, направляясь в сторону своего офиса. – Надо будет поменять диваны в своем кабинете на случай таких ночевок.

Курт непроизвольно хохотнул в ответ на шутку Блейна и повернулся в другую сторону, чтобы начать мыть следующий офис, но его окликнул голос босса:

– Курт!

– Да?

– Может, ты сегодня немножечко поторопишься и позволишь мне угостить тебя чашечкой кофе? – сияющий брюнет на другом конце коридора явно не ждал отрицательного ответа, да и было бы сложно отказать ему.

– Я постараюсь, мистер Андерсон.

***

– Что ты делаешь на Рождество? – Курт с Блейном сидели уже в привычной кофейне, пока Венди не спеша готовила им традиционный заказ: две чашки капучино и «Брауни» с сырно-черничной прослойкой для Блейна и простые трубочки с заварным кремом для Курта. Они разговаривали о всяких мелочах, Блейн делился с Куртом тем, что тот делал все это время, как он переживал, что Курт пропал, и вопил, что тот его не предупредил, из-за чего вызвал большое удивление в глазах Курта. Хаммел же в свою очередь рассказал о своем новом питомце, о том, как ухаживает за Никки, и Курт радостно замечал, как Блейн удивлялся и говорил ему, что знал, какой Курт добрый, особенно для таких поступков.

– Мне есть с кем отметить, – соврал Курт, отпивая своего капучино и показывая всем своим видом, что не хочет продолжать эту тему.

– Я надеюсь, что не с теми, кто ударил тебя? – Блейн осуждающее посмотрел на Курта, но увидев, как тот лишь отрицательно замотал головой, то получил ответ на свой вопрос. – Курт, посмотри на меня.

Парень оторвался от пирожных, чтобы глянуть на Андерсона.

– Ты должен сказать мне, кто это сделал, – обеспокоенно сказал Блейн.

– И что дальше? Ты захочешь им отомстить? – Андерсон бодро кивнул. – Это не имеет никакого смысла. Ненависть порождает ненависть. Тем более они не заслужили настолько серьезной кары, как от тебя.

Блейн мысленно улыбнулся тому, как Курт завуалированно назвал его сильным. Но вслух сказал:

– Они должны заплатить за то, что сделали с тобой.

– За что? За то, что один раз ударили в глаз? _Я не принцесса._ Тем более, кто сказал, что они не получили в ответ? – Курт самодовольно улыбнулся, вызвав удивление на лице Блейна.

– Ох, прости. Я даже не подумал об этом, – Блейн чувствовал себя озадаченным. Курт дрался? Он всегда думал, что Курт силен только на словах, которые могут настолько четко играть на всех тех чувствах, что хотел вызвать Хаммел, что эти чувства незамедлительно появлялись на лице "испытуемого". Курт никогда не рассказывал, что он дрался, но Блейну хотелось бы это увидеть. Увидеть эту непробиваемую уверенность в глазах Курта, как тогда, когда он в первый раз увидел его на этаже, когда очередная его пассия попробовала задеть его чувства, как Курт упрямо холодно смотрел в лицо опасности и выглядел сильнее, чем все те люди, что когда-либо окружали Блейна. – Я не хотел тебя сейчас оскорбить, – от Блейна не ускользнуло то, как Курт слегка насупился.

– Неважно, – Курт обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на часы, висящие за его спиной. – Прости, но мне пора.

– Я подвезу тебя.

***

Лексус Блейна подъехал к зданию, где находилось кафе Курта. Они попрощались на словах безо всяких прикосновений, после чего Хаммел покинул дорогую иномарку. Выходя из машины, Курт заметил, как рядом с кафе тусовалась толпа каких-то гопников, они все увлеченно слушали, как кто-то один что-то возбужденно рассказывал. Толпа немного расступилась, и Курт увидел Карофски.

– Что, Хаммел, завел себе папочку? – Дейв стал убого кривляться, отчего Курту хотелось сунуть два пальца в рот и показать, что он сегодня ел, но он всего лишь повернулся в сторону машины Блейна и увидел, что там ее уже нет. После чего проигнорировав возглас Карофски, Курт прошел мимо гопоты и зашел внутрь кафе. Он быстро забежал в свою коморку и прижался спиной к внутренней стороне двери. Дыхание Курта окончательно сбилось, он боялся тех ребят и сейчас очень сильно надеялся, что они просто свалят и не придут больше, хотя бы до завтрашнего дня.


	6. Chapter 6

Остался один день до Рождества. Блейн сидел в своем дорого обставленном офисе на большом кожаном кресле, подогнув под себя одну ногу. Перед ним на столе лежали эскизы новой коллекции, которые мать прислала ему на оценку. Андерсон никогда на самом-то деле не любил эти модные штуки, но его мать считала, что он обязательно должен участвовать во всех процессах, что происходили в ее бизнесе, потому что он был единственным сыном, которому должно было это все достаться. Но основной задачей Блейна было проведение переговоров со спонсорами, где он мог проявить свои природные качества: шарм и сексуальность. Нередко приходилось доказывать при помощи харизмы спонсорам выгодность их вложений в бизнес Андерсонов, а в отдельных случаях приходилось в буквальном смысле втрахивать свои идеи в жопы богатеньких мужиков. Хорошо, что в мире моды так много геев, иначе Блейну пришлось бы туговато.   
Его мать еще с самого раннего детства возлагала на Блейна большие надежды. Дело в том, что старший сын – Купер – был слишком своенравным: его нельзя было заставить делать что-то, что ему не нравится или не выгодно. Блейн же всегда был спокойным, старательным, усидчивым, он сочетал в себе прекрасные качества, которые мечтала видеть мать в своих сыновьях, поэтому быстро нашел себе место в ее бизнесе.  
Сегодня весь день телефон Блейна разрывался от звонков. Люди, которые ему звонили, каким-то образом считали себя близкими друзьями Андерсона, поэтому старались завлечь его к себе на рождественскую вечеринку, каждый хотел видеть на своей неповторимой вечеринке из тысячи таких же красавца-Андерсона, но предложений поступало так много, и не то, чтобы Блейн не мог выбрать, в действительности, он просто хотел провести этот день с близкими людьми, а не со сборищем "жополизов", как это обычно происходило. Но это было невозможно, потому что его мать полностью в работе, брат лежит в очередной наркологической клинике, а отец – не самая приятная компания на Рождество. Как бы Блейн хотел провести эту праздничную ночь наедине с Куртом, или просто прогуливаясь с ним по ночному городу. Вообще, неважно, что делать с Куртом. Главное – чтобы он просто был рядом. Но Хаммел уже сказал, что у него своя собственная компания, и Блейн не считал себя властителем мира, чтобы заставить Курта изменить свой выбор ради себя любимого и заставить его праздновать с собой. Так что Блейн просто решил, что купит небольшой подарок для него, и потом, на выходных после Рождества, предложит сходить с ним поужинать куда-нибудь, в какое-нибудь тихое местечко, где никто не будет мешать.  
– Мистер Андерсон, Вам звонит ваша мама. Третья линия, – внезапно раздавшийся голос секретарши слегка испугал Блейна, зато вывел его из мечтаний. Он нажал на кнопку и обратился к маме как можно более веселым голосом:  
– Привет, ма, – вышло не очень похоже.  
– Что-то ты не слишком рад меня слышать, милый, – в трубке ужасно шумело, видимо, мать звонила сыну вовремя небольшого перерыва, пока едет в машине, впрочем, как всегда. – Ладно. Я тебе не для этого звоню. Ко мне тут наведывался твой друг.  
– Какой друг? В последнее время их стало что-то уж много, – с горькой иронией произнес Блейн.  
– Насколько я знаю, ты встречаешься с одной моей моделью, главной моделью, и этот туповатый паренек жалуется мне на ваши отношения, – стальной голос мамы не выражал радости за то, что она посвящена во взаимоотношения сына. – Какого хрена, Блейн? Ты не можешь просто постоянно иметь его?  
– Эм... Мам, – каким бы крутым Блейн не был, ему все равно было неловко разговаривать с мамой на подобные темы, он всегда выдавал глупые ответы на ее провокационные вопросы. – Он мне не нравится.  
– А мне и не надо, чтобы он тебе нравился. Просто сходи с ним завтра на какую-нибудь тусовку, трахни его так, чтобы он ходить не мог, и моя фотосессия будет спасена, – женщина смягчила тон, как будто разговаривает с ничего непонимающим ребенком. – Ты понял меня, милый?  
– Да, мам. Счастливого Рождества, – Блейн положил трубку и круговыми движениями пальцев потер виски. Праздничное настроение было вконец уничтожено. Теперь ему придется слушать весь вечер глупые шутки про шмотки очередной чьей-то богатенькой шлюшки, пока его "парень" будет нашептывать ему, какое ужасное платье на ней. А самая худшая часть – ночь. Очередной механический секс и пустота в глазах. К черту, Блейну все равно не привыкать.  
Андерсон глянул на часы: без пяти минут семь. Еще час, и Курт придет на работу, Блейн уже мог пойти подложить свой подарок в подсобку, чтобы устроить парню сюрприз, который заранее продумал. Обегав кучу магазинов, Блейн выбрал лучшее из того, что мог найти. Он до сих пор не был уверен, подойдет ли этот подарок Курту, может, он просто разозлится на Блейна и больше не будет с ним разговаривать... Но когда Андерсон увидел эту вещь, он почему-то сразу представил, как изменится Курт на глазах. Блейну хотелось таких изменений. Он столько всего слышал о жизни бедного парня, что просто не мог оставаться в стороне. Андерсон уже возложил на себя благородную миссию "Помочь Курту Хаммелу всем, чем возможно", а возможности у Блейна были, причем большие.  
Спрятав подарок в небольшом шкафчике Курта, где он складывал свою форму, Блейн вернулся в офис и присел за свой стол. Он с необъяснимым трепетом поглядывал на наручные часы и в сторону лифта, боясь пропустить Курта.   
– Андерсон, что у тебя с лицом? Тебе остается только поскулить, и ты будешь похож на собаку больше самой собаки, – в офис Блейна внезапно въехал Абрамс на своей коляске, в руке он держал какую-то папку с бумагами.  
– Отстань от меня, Леприкон. Этот зеленый пиджак тебе так к лицу, – довольно огрызнулся Блейн. – Что у тебя там?  
– Отчеты. Го-до-вые, – отрывочно произнес страшным голосом Арти. – Не маленький уже, мог бы и запомнить, что в конце года я одариваю тебя своим визитом, чтобы отдать эти поскудные бумажки, потому что, несмотря на твои умственные способности, ты все еще являешься моим боссом.  
Блейн злобно глянул на Абрамса, но молча забрал папку и швырнул ее на угол стола.  
– А не посвятите ли Вы меня, дорогой мистер Андерсон, чего Вы так животрепещуще ждете от лифта? – саркастично поинтересовался не желавший никуда уходить Арти.  
– Я жду...  
– Курта, – закончил за него Арти. – Ну, или своего персонального уборщика или попросту сексуальную фантазию.  
Блейн резко схватил со стола листочек бумаги, быстро смял его в комок и швырнул в голову Арти. Абрамс тут же увернулся, заливаясь хохотом:  
– Не попал, не попал! Криворукий Андерсон! – с этими криками Арти поспешил свалить из офиса, увидев, как Блейн уже подорвался со своего места и двинулся в его сторону.  
Блейн бежал по коридору за улепетывающим Арти, который, по-видимому, торопился заехать в свой офис, чтобы там запереться от озлобленного Андерсона. Они как бешеные летели по коридору, и тут неожиданно подъехал лифт, из которого вышел долгожданный задумчивый Курт, изучавший в своих руках газету. Блейн не заметил вышедшего парня и случайно налетел на него, сшибая его с ног и слыша победный крик Арти, когда тот скрылся за дверью своего кабинета.  
– Ох, Курт, прости, – Блейн, лежавший сверху на парне, поспешил привстать, расставив свои руки по бокам от ошеломленного парня, но увидев, как прекрасно выглядит Курт, Блейн просто замер. Пухлые розовые губы были маняще раскрыты, челка, всегда лежащая на лбу Курта, теперь задралась, оголяя его лицо, и Андерсон наконец-то заметил высокие скулы, пока широко распахнутые голубые глаза испуганно смотрели на Блейна, в надежде понять, почему мистер Андерсон так уставился и не двигается с места. Курт выглядел так беззащитно, что хотелось его нежно обнять и никогда не отпускать.  
– Ни-ничего страшного, – произнес Курт, и легкий розовый румянец накрыл его щеки. Видимо, его смутил этот пристальный взгляд Андерсона, который его так бесстыдно разглядывал. – Я думаю, что уже можно встать.  
Курт улыбнулся, пока Блейн соображал, что от него хотят. Наконец, Андерсон поднялся и протянул руку, чтобы помочь Курту встать.  
– У Вас вроде были дела, – неуверенно произнес Хаммел, потому что Блейн продолжал на него странно пристально смотреть, не отпуская его руку.  
– Какие дела? – на автомате отвечал Блейн, мягко сжав руку Курта, совсем не понимая суть вопроса, потому что был занят наблюдением за ним. "Почему я раньше не замечал, какой он красивый?"  
– Ну, по-моему, Вы спешили, мистер Андерсон, потому что летели по коридору, как сумасшедший, явно кого-то догоняя, – осторожно продолжал напоминать Курт.  
– Ах, да! Точно! Спасибо, Курт! – не слишком натурально произнес Блейн, после того как подловил себя на рассматривании своего подчиненного и отпустил наконец его руку. Андерсон поспешил добежать до офиса Арти.  
Пожав плечами, Курт двинулся в сторону своей подсобки, не замечая того, как за ним из-за угла следит пара пытливых медовых глаз. Хаммел продолжил прочесывать газету. Он искал там себе жилье, чтобы быстро переехать от соседа сразу же после праздников. Курт медленно шел по коридору, не отрывая свой взгляд от печатных страниц, и Блейн уже хотел подбежать и дать ему пинка, чтобы тот поскорее пришел уже в свою подсобку и открыл подготовленный подарок, ну или хотя бы выхватить эту дурацкую газету, которая заставляла стоять Блейна на углу еще шумного офиса, пока подчиненные, проходившие рядом, на него странно посматривали. Наконец, Курт исчез за дверью подсобки, а у Блейна перехватило дыхание от неизвестности того, какой же будет реакция Хаммела.  
Прошло около десяти минут, а Курт все еще не выходил. Испугавшийся Блейн со слегка затекшими ногами от долгого стояния сам двинулся в сторону подсобки и, подойдя к двери, неуверенно постучал в нее.  
– Курт? Можно войти? – не дожидаясь ответа, Андерсон приоткрыл дверь и скользнул внутрь. Курт стоял к нему спиной, он развернул подарок, о чем говорила упаковка, валяющаяся на полу, возле ног парня. – Курт, все в порядке?  
– Зачем? – Блейн дернулся, он услышал слезы в голосе парня. – Зачем ты мне это подарил?  
Курт по-прежнему стоял спиной к Андерсону, его плечи слегка дрожали от предательских слез, которые он все еще пытался сдерживать.  
– Курт, я... – Блейн шагнул навстречу Хаммелу и обнял его за плечи, скрестив руки у него на груди. – Я не хотел тебя обидеть.  
Горячий шепот Блейна так приятно звучал прямо над ухом Курта, настолько успокаивающе и доверительно, что Хаммел развернулся к Блейну лицом и посмотрел ему в глаза.  
От слез голубой цвет глаз Курта сменился ледяной синевой. Его щеки блестели от мокрых кривых дорожек.  
– Ты знаешь, что я ничего не могу подарить тебе взамен. Зачем ты сделал мне такой подарок? – Курт опустил голову, теперь он смотрел на сложенный костюм у себя в руках. Он был выполнен из дорогой и очень красивой темно-синей ткани, к нему была так же подобрана рубашка приятного кремового цвета. Руки Курта сжались на ткани. – Зачем?  
– Мне не нужно ничего взамен, – Блейн наклонил свою голову, чтобы попытаться встретиться взглядом с глазами Курта, но тот лишь еще ниже опустил голову.  
– Мне некуда это носить, – голос Хаммела звучал надрывно, сердце Блейна содрогалось, ему казалось, что по нему водят тупым ножом.  
– У меня свои планы на этот счет. Послушай, Курт, – Блейн обхватил пальцами подбородок парня и потянул его голову вверх, встречаясь взглядом со льдом в его глазах. – Я увидел этот костюм и просто вспомнил тебя. Я представил, как он великолепно подойдет тебе, поэтому позволил себе купить его и подарить. Прости меня, я не хотел тебя унизить таким образом, – Блейн мягко забрал у Курта костюм и, отложив его в сторону, потянул парня к себе за плечи, крепко обнимая и позволяя ему успокоиться в своих объятиях. Некоторое время они стояли так, обнявшись, Андерсон медленно поглаживал голову Курта, слегка зарываясь своими пальцами в его густые волосы и вдыхая его запах.  
– Мне работать надо, – внезапно произнес Курт куда-то в шею Блейну и отпустил свои руки, немного отходя от брюнета.  
– Да, точно. Последний рабочий день в году, – рассеянно ответил Андерсон, он еще раз посмотрел на лицо Курта и увидел там следы от слез, покрасневшие глаза и нервно поджатые губы. Хаммел стал понемногу двигаться, он сложил свой новый костюм в подарочный пакет, который поднял с пола. Блейн как завороженный наблюдал за Куртом. Он только сейчас понял, что видит его последний раз в этом году. И поэтому Блейн решил, что поступит правильно, если мягко обхватит руку Курта, заново отобрав у него пакет с подарком, а другой рукой обнимет его за талию и притянет поближе, нежно прижав свои губы к его губам, все еще соленым от моря слез, что вылилось из этих прекрасных голубых глаз, и простоит так довольно долго, почувствовав полное умиротворение и гармонию со всем окружающим.  
Но такую идиллию нарушил Курт, который слегка опешив, позволил целовать себя некоторое время, но позже, очнувшись, оттолкнул от себя Блейна, испуганно прижимая пальцы к своим только что поцелованным губам.  
Первый поцелуй.  
Сообразив, что натворил, Блейн резко развернулся и выбежал из коморки, оставив Курта наедине с самим собой.  
***  
Губы горели адским пламенем. Курту казалось, что все вокруг знают, что случилось, что его губы светятся и кричат всем об этом. Он не мог нормально работать, его руки до сих пор тряслись, а колени подгибались. "Меня поцеловал Блейн. Ровно час назад. А я за это время помыл всего лишь один маленький кусочек от офиса секретарши. Давай, Хаммел, лишись работы и больше никогда не увидишь Блейна". Курт удивлялся собственным мыслям. Еще совсем недавно он даже думать не мог о каких-то чувствах и романтике, а тут на него все это резко свалилось тяжелым грузом, он чувствовал себя немного пришибленным и что вокруг его головы летают диснеевские птички и что-то щебечут, потому что из мыслей не выходили теплые и мягкие губы самого красивого в мире парня, как его сильные руки прижимают тело Курта ближе к себе, как мягко заключают его в объятия.  
Курт мотнул головой. Ему нужно работать, а не думать о всяких нахальных губах своего босса. Он мокнул тряпку в ведро и стал яростно натирать пол, чтобы хоть таким образом избавиться от мыслей о Блейне и его крепких руках.   
"Наверное, это была ошибка. Мистер Андерсон просто что-то перепутал. Не может же у него ко мне что-то быть", – Курт утешал свою буйную фантазию весьма изощренным способом, методом от противного. От этого стало еще сложней работать, сердце предательски сжималось, оно не хотело верить в такой исход, подкидывая приятные картины какого-либо возможного совместного будущего с Блейном.  
"Но зачем тогда Андерсон убежал? Испугался? Ну, конечно, испугался, идиот. Ты бы тоже испугался, если был бы богатой секс-машиной, поцеловавшей уборщика, – внутренний голос был слишком жесток к Курту, и он пытался его задавить. – Думаешь, он бы скрывался от тебя целый час в своем кабинете, если бы ты для него что-то значил?"  
Курт раздраженно выдохнул. Действительно, как только Хаммел разорвал поцелуй, Блейн тут сбежал и больше носа своего не высовывал из своего офиса. "Но может у него просто много работы?"  
"Вполне возможно. У тебя кстати тоже!" – Курт продолжил намыливать пол, попутно стараясь выкинуть из головы отвлекающие мысли, как вдруг звякнул лифт, говоря о том, что кого-то привез. Курт повернул свою голову посмотреть, кто так поздно вернулся. Может, кто-то что-то забыл?  
Створки лифта медленно разъехались, из дверей вышел стройный парень одетый дорого и со вкусом. Его красивые лаковые туфли прошлись по чистому полу мимо Курта. Хаммел поднял свою голову, чтобы увидеть лицо обладателя таких красивых стройных ног. Сердце Курта сжалось, когда он узнал в молодом человеке того козла, что понтовался перед ним в первый день работы Курта. Тот, что обозвал его ничтожеством. Тот, что назвал его отбросом и бросил использованный презерватив прямо перед носом Курта, на идеально вычищенный пол. Хаммел не видел этого парня с того самого дня, надеясь, что больше никогда и не увидит. В груди что-то сильно заныло, в голову пришло осознание цели визита этого придурка. Блейн. Он пришел к Блейну. На глаза уже были готовы навернуться слезы от того, что Курт представил их вместе, занимающимися любовью.  
– Давно не виделись, нищеброд, – слащавый голос раздался совсем рядом с Куртом, слезы на глазах мгновенно высохли от подступающей ненависти. – Я бы поболтал с тобой, но меня Блейни ждет. Да, тем более, не хочу ругаться с ним, а то он любит разыгрывать из себя рыцаря, помогая тебе, – голос с каждым словом становился все ядовитей, а рука Курта все тяжелей от желания ударить его.  
– Не скучай, малыш, – блондин отошел от парня на пару шагов, затем покопавшись в своей дорогой сумке, он что-то достал оттуда и бросил к ногам Курта монетку, – повеселись за мой счет.  
Курт опустил взгляд на монету в десять центов, и он еще никогда в жизни так не хотел запихнуть десятицентовик кому-нибудь в зад, в шикарный накаченный зад, который, наверняка, благоухал розами от чрезмерного богатства.  
***  
– Привет, сладкий! Как твои дела? Как отдохнул? Как твой мачо поживает? – чересчур радостная Лаванда ринулась навстречу Курту, как только его нос на один миллиметр оказался в помещении кафе. Счастливая женщина смяла тоненькое тело Курта в своих крепких объятиях.  
Хаммел не считал, что стоит рассказывать этому чудесному человеку, что дела у него как всегда плохи. Что Рождество он встречал один. То есть с Никки. На замерзшей лавочке в своей любимой части парка, рядом с ним стоял рюкзак, в котором были собраны кое-какие пожитки и подарок от Блейна. Дело в том, что с самого праздничного утра сосед потребовал плату за жилье, и когда Курт отказался платить, тот хотел выкинуть Никки в сугроб, за что получил в правую опухшую щеку прекрасным сильным ударом кулака Курта, и после чего отключился. Парню пришлось быстро собрать свои вещи и свалить из барака, пока обиженный сосед не привел каких-нибудь своих дружков-алкашей и не отомстил ему.  
Курту не стоит рассказывать ей, как он с птицей в руках мотался по городу, прикупив немного еды, чтобы отпраздновать Рождество, а также очередную газету – поиск жилья был первостепенной задачей. Что, когда все нормально живущие люди сидели дома, в кругу собственных семей в процессе приготовления Рождественских лакомств, Курт обзванивал из телефонной будки около сотни номеров, и после чего смог наткнуться только на одно место, где его могли принять за те деньги, что он мог предложить. Ей совсем не надо знать, что когда Хаммел прибыл на место, то понял, что жить с соседом, наверное, было еще безопасно по сравнению с этим районом. Управляющий радушно его встретил – отвратительно полный мужик, в рваной футболке с жирными пятнами, которая, возможно, когда-то была белой, в чем Курт сомневался – тут же потребовав плату за месяц. После того, как были улажены все материальные проблемы (последние деньги Курта были нагло забраны) Хаммел наконец получил ключ от своей комнаты. Там его ждала нормальная кровать, то есть твердая, хорошая, с прямыми спинками. Ну, немного грязный матрац, который следовало незамедлительно отмыть или лучше просто выбросить, но все же лучше, чем скамейка в парке. Был даже письменный стол, правда, весь исписанный, но с удобным стулом. Также в углу стоял небольшой шкаф, в который прекрасно влезли вещи Курта, и еще осталась свободной половина полок. Вместо кухни стояла плитка, и висел маленький шкафчик для посуды, где оказалась пара разбитых чашек. Нет, Лаванде лучше не знать, нельзя беспокоить эту мировую женщину, которая и так постоянно пребывает в стрессе из-за него. Пора самому решать свои проблемы.  
Денег не было опять, но Курта спасала мысль, что после Рождества он получит свою первую зарплату за мытье полов и еще небольшую премию в честь праздника. Так что на эти деньги он сможет прожить месяц, а зарплату от Лаванды отдаст за следующий месяц проживания.  
И уж точно Лаванда не должна ничего знать про тот умопомрачительный поцелуй, который подарил ему Андерсон, или о том, как Курт плакал, скукожившись от холода в один из самых лучших праздников на Земле, потому что мечтал оказаться в объятиях Блейна, а не в этом ужасном холоде зимы.  
– У меня все хорошо, мисс Лаванда, спасибо за те кексы, что Вы подарили мне на праздник. Мы с Никки уплетали их за четыре щеки! – Курт нежно улыбался женщине.  
– Я тебе еще испеку, сладкий, – Лаванда заботливо приобняла парня, оставив легкий, практический невесомый поцелуй на его щеке, который подарил Курту приятное тепло, мигом наполнившее его тело. Как ему не хватало этого тепла тогда в холодную зимнюю ночь, когда он остался без жилья, когда он с ума сходил от одиночества, когда он боялся, что он с Никки никогда не проснется от этого кошмара, что происходил вокруг него.


	7. Chapter 7

Испуганный и запыхавшийся Блейн опустился в свое кожаное кресло и резко отвернулся к окну, как будто боясь, что кто-то, кто, по его мнению, должен был его преследовать, мог вот-вот ворваться в кабинет и потребовать объяснений. По крайней мере, Блейн ожидал именно этого, потому что такое поведение было бы достаточно нормальным, в отличие от того, что Андерсон сделал пять минут назад.

Когда легкое онемение где-то в области живота стало постепенно перемещаться по всему телу, Блейн очнулся, осознав, что целует Курта. Разумеется, он быстро отпрянул и скрылся за дверью каморки, потому что, если бы у Курта возникли вопросы, а они бы непременно возникли, Блейн ни за что в жизни не смог бы объяснить сделанное. До сих пор дрожащие руки нервно сжимали подлокотники кресла, оставляя на дорогой коже отпечатки от коротких ногтей. Ладони Блейна ужасно вспотели, а сердце бешено стучало в груди. Он должен был остановиться. Он был _должен_. Но Блейн бы не смог, только не тогда, когда кристально чистые голубые глаза Курта смотрели на него так, что что-то в крепкой груди Блейна обрывалось, это что-то падало куда-то глубоко вниз, оставляя после себя лишь холодную пустоту.

Нужно было успокоиться и привести себя в порядок, потому что Блейн сидел в своем офисе уже как десять минут, а тот, кто должен был его преследовать, так и не появился, чтобы залепить ему пощечину, обозвав грязным извращенцем, или чтобы просто положить заявление об уходе. Казалось, что Блейн был в безопасности, и он должен был просто заняться своими делами или попросту поехать домой, но в его мысли, что не случалось ранее с другими парнями или в других ситуациях, закралось новое предположение: Курт настолько напуган и растерян, что не знает, что ему делать, и возможно, что прямо сейчас бедный мальчишка сидит на полу и плачет в своей каморке, чувствуя себя какой-то использованной вещью. И если бы Блейн не боялся, что увидев снова плачущего Курта, сможет вновь не сдержаться и поцеловать его, то он бы точно вернулся бы в каморку и, скорее всего, даже бы придумал себе оправдание по дороге, дабы стереть этот нелепый поступок из их памяти. Но главная проблема была в том, что это Курт, что с ним нельзя так поступать, нельзя хватать его в свои лапы и без разрешения так нежно целовать, и уж тем более нельзя заставить его забыть это; но еще важнее было то, что Блейну этот поцелуй не казался чем-то абсурдным. 

Сейчас он уже окончательно пришел в себя и мог дать хоть какой-то отчет своим действиям, чтобы на крайний случай оправдаться перед самим собой. И Блейн понимал, что перед тем как поцеловать Курта, он действительно хотел обнять его, притянув поближе, и попытаться подарить всю ту трепетную нежность, давно сидевшую в его груди, этому замечательному человеку. И, действительно, поцелуй был тем самым действием, которое бы смогло показать все, что он не мог дать Курту или выразить словами. Но теперь страхом Блейна стало то, что ему _действительно_ понравилось целовать парня. Если бы он мог, то никогда в жизни никуда не отпустил бы его, нескончаемо продолжая целовать его мягкие податливые губы. Но такое никогда бы не произошло, потому что испуганное лицо Курта сказало Блейну, что поцелуй был неуместным и неприятным, что лучше бы такого не повторялось. Никогда. Вряд ли кто-то из людей в этом мире смог бы прийти к такому выводу, но у Блейна всегда был свой тип мышления, отличающийся от других людей.

Надо было себя отвлечь. Блейн посмотрел на часы и понял, что в принципе ему уже можно уходить, тем более, что скоро Курт зайдет в его кабинет, если он, конечно, не смылся в страхе, и начнет мыть его пол, и возникла бы довольно неловкая ситуация, смущающая и Блейна, и Курта. Но выйти из кабинета и пройти мимо Курта, не сказав ни слова, было бы ужасно, а скрываться от него по углам, чтобы не наткнуться на парня, еще ужасней. Поэтому Блейн потянулся к трубке и, взяв навороченный телефон, набрал номер парня, которого не хотел бы никто видеть в этом мире, но он был отличным вариантом, чтобы забыть Курта ненадолго и заодно решить проблемы с матерью.

– Через час. В моем кабинете, – холодно произнес Блейн в ответ на слащавое "Алло, милый?" и положил трубку. Андерсон мог бы засечь время, зная, что блондин будет здесь ровно через полчаса, где бы он ни был. Лори всегда казался очень навязчивым и глупым. Блейн не знал, каким образом он стал спать с ним второй и последующие разы, но точно знал причину: мать. Как-то на одной из светских вечеринок Блейн хорошо надрался, и миссис Андерсон, воспользовавшись красотой своего сына и его не способностью себя контролировать, познакомила его с Лори. У Блейна всегда была маниакальная зависимость завалить в кровать всех парней в радиусе километра. Для его матери вечный спермотоксикоз сына был отличным оружием, чтобы заманивать новых красивых моделей к себе в дом моды. У Блейна часто не оставалось выбора, когда его мать "случайно" знакомила его с парнями, которые потом, когда Блейн узнавал, оказывалось работали у других модельеров, а после того как Блейн их обрабатывал, они все быстренько перебегали в бизнес его мамаши, частенько забегая к Андерсону на быстрый перепихон или заранее договариваясь на целую ночь жаркой плотской любви с Блейном.

Именно сегодня Блейн захотел напомнить себе свою долбанную сущность, которая не испытывает никаких чувств, кроме как сунуть свой член в очередную крепкую задницу без всяких лишних слов и последствий. Как же хорошо на эту роль подходил Лори. У Блейна был пожизненный абонемент на эту задницу. Он мог позвонить ему в любое время суток, и Лори всегда приезжал, он не задавал лишних вопросов, хотя должен был. Потому что, очевидно, что у него были какие-то чувства к Блейну, иначе он бы не стал беспокоить миссис Андерсон, это было бы опрометчиво с его стороны. Но, несмотря на все, Лори никогда не говорил Блейну о своих чувствах, он просто бежал по первому зову брюнета и охотно подставлял свою задницу.   
Конечно, Блейн совсем не подумал о том, что сделал. Он позвал к себе на работу парня, который в первый рабочий день умудрился нахамить Курту и обозвать ничтожеством. Только сейчас Андерсона осенило, что Лори пройдет по коридору прямо рядом с Куртом, которого Блейн совсем недавно поцеловал. Наверняка, произойдет катастрофа. Блейн устало ударился головой об стол, тут же накрыв ее скрещенными руками. Как он устал от этого. Он всегда так хотел помочь Курту, а пока только ухудшил положение. Разве Хаммелу недостаточно в жизни проблем, чтобы еще терпеть всякие неожиданные поцелуи от сумасшедших боссов? 

Теперь Блейну нужно было подумать, что сделать с Лори. Они давно не виделись, и наверняка, соскучившийся парень будет много болтать и, скорее всего, захочет, чтобы на его реплики что-то отвечали. Пойти в ресторан было бы неплохой идеей, но Блейн обычно не бывает хорошим собеседником, за исключением разговоров с Куртом, так что проще отвезти Лори к себе домой, заказать еду на дом, быстро позапихивать ее ему в рот, в перерывах между его потоками речи, а потом можно смело завалить где-нибудь на полу и трахнуть хорошенечко, чтобы потом этот гад не выеживался перед матерью Блейна.  
"Отличный план, Андерсон", – мысленно похвалил себя за гениальность Блейн.

В коридоре послышался какой-то шум, а затем звук одного самодовольного голоса, после чего прошла пара минут, и в дверях появился Лори. Блондин открыл дверь, задрав одну руку вверх и положив ее на дверной косяк, другую руку он положил себе на бок и посмотрел каким-то странно наигранным развратным взглядом в сторону Андерсона. Лори был одет в белые обтягивающие джинсы, в черную простую футболку с V-образной горловиной и в темно-синий пиджак, манжеты которого были подвернуты, показывая белую ткань подкладки. Возможно, Блейну стоило сделать комплимент тому, как он одет, но Андерсон-то знал, что Лори одевал его стилист, а не он сам, так что комплиментировать было некому. Поэтому Блейн продолжил наблюдать за действиями парня. Тот пару раз мотнул головой, вышло с какой-то фальшивой страстью (хотя весь этот парень был фальшивкой), после чего направился к столу Блейна покачивая бедрами, будто он портовая шлюха. Какое-то странное щекочущее чувство возникло у Блейна в горле, и спустя пару секунд он понял, как его тело инстинктивно давит смех, потому что смеяться действительно было над чем.

Лори медленно подходил к Андерсону, прикоснувшись одним пальцем к краю стола и ведя его вслед за собой, его голубые глаза неотрывно глядели в глаза Блейна, в которых плескались искорки веселья, хотя Блейн по-прежнему старался скрыть свой смех. Наконец, Лори подошел вплотную к брюнету и, резко развернув его кожаное кресло, запрыгнул к нему на колени, моментально сцепляя свои руки где-то за шеей Блейна.

– Я так скучал, – прошептал Лори в ухо брюнета, неоднозначно поерзав на его коленях. – Ты, наверное, тоже изголодался?  
Руки блондина опустились к пуговице пиджака, расстегивая ее, а губы прижались к крепкой шее Блейна.

– Не настолько, как ты, видимо, – прыснул Блейн и провел рукой по пояснице парня, скользнув рукой под его футболку.

Слишком жаркий стон Лори, как будто переигранный, раздался очень громко в кабинете Блейна, и тот вспомнил, что Курт уже видел блондина, и что навряд ли будет хорошо, если он еще услышит его стоны, пока Блейн будет его трахать.

Одна рука Лори скользнула к ширинке Блейна, нетерпеливо ее расстегивая, но молния была тугой, так что он несколько раз подергал за собачку и бросил это дело.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты взял меня на этом столе, – горячо прошептал парень в губы Андерсону, но Блейн не почувствовал привычного желания, которое обычно моментально наливалось в его штанах, как только он чувствовал, что его хотят.

– Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, – проговорил Блейн. Он не хотел делать это здесь, пока Курт может слышать их.

– Брось, Блейни, – рука Лори обратно вернулась к ширинке, надеясь, что в этот раз коварная молния, наконец, поддастся и расстегнется, но ничего не вышло. – Когда ты стал таким скучным?

– Я не скучный, просто поехали ко мне. Я хочу заказать еды на дом и съесть ее с твоего сексуального тела, – ответил Блейн в надежде, что это не прозвучало смешно, потому что интонация, с которой говорил Андерсон, явно не выражала никакого сексуального возбуждения парня.

В ответ Лори лишь страстно застонал. Его голос был отвратительно хриплым, пока он гладил самого себя по вставшему члену через свои штаны. Блейн не хотел видеть этого, потому что в какой-то момент он понял, что ничего сексуального нет в этом парне, а перед глазами стоит только заплаканный Курт, губы которого маняще раскрыты, как будто требуя поцелуя.

Блейн мотнул головой, прогоняя свою богатую фантазию, и приподнялся с кресла, скидывая с себя возбужденного Лори. Тот недовольно вякнул что-то про поздно приобретенную целомудренность Блейна, но все же встал и направился на выход, по-прежнему вертя своей жопой так сильно, что казалось, что он снесет все углы и косяки в этом бедном офисе.

***

Когда они вышли из кабинета, то Блейн сразу же нервно оглянулся по сторонам, надеясь, что Курт зашел в какой-нибудь кабинет и не увидит их вместе. Не заметив паренька, Блейн резко схватил Лори за руку и потащил в сторону лифта.

– Тебе так не терпится? – простонал блондин в ухо Андерсону, пока тот быстро нажимал кнопку, вызывающую лифт.

Блейн ничего не ответил, потому что он услышал, как дверь одного из офисов приоткрылась, и кто-то звонко поставил ведро на пол. Быстро обернувшись и мельком глянув на Курта, Блейн повернулся обратно к лифту, который слишком медленно отсчитывал этажи, те, что ему оставались до двенадцатого.

Лори обернулся вслед за Блейном, и, конечно же, он увидел Курта.

– Чего уставился? Я тебе мало денег дал? – по пустому этажу разнесся визгливый смех блондина, от которого Блейн был готов заткнуть уши и с разбегу выпрыгнуть в окно. Но к счастью, в этот момент лифт звякнул о своем прибытии, и Блейн с уже сдающими нервами скользнул внутрь кабины, потянув за собой Лори. Андерсон бросил последний взгляд на Курта, всей душой извиняясь за этот спектакль, и двери лифта медленно закрылись, разрезая зрительный контакт с Куртом.

***

Блейну казалось, что Лори сейчас заберется сверху на руль и просто изнасилует его, потому что блондин всю дорогу не терпеливо ерзал на своем месте, то и дело хватая Блейна за член. Терпению Андерсона медленно приходил конец.

– Ты мешаешь вести мне машину! – рявкнул Блейн на очередное прикосновение Лори. Парень послушно убрал руку и обиженно отодвинулся, пробормотав:

– Я соскучился. Мы так долго не виделись. Чем ты был так занят? – тон блондина сменился со слащавого на холодный, а его глаза теперь прожигали Блейна, ожидая его ответа.

– Я много работал, – процедил Блейн. Он не понимал, почему этот парень так его бесит, от его присутствия Андерсону было очень неловко, будто рядом сидит незнакомый человек, который задает личные вопросы, но Лори не был ему чужим, они спали вместе сотню раз, они были знакомы уже где-то года два, и блондин смело говорил всем направо и налево, что Блейн его парень, даже зная о похождениях своего "парня". Но за все это время, у Блейна ни разу в голове не скользнула мысль о том, что они хотя бы друзья. Хотя Андерсон не знал, кто такие именно друзья, но все же был уверен, что Лори ему не друг. Он так... просто любовник... даже не так, просто человек, который всегда дает Блейну. Вот это правда. В этот момент Андерсону стало стыдно за то, как он пользуется Лори, хотя тот, безусловно, хотел этого, иначе бы так не подставлялся, и еще больше: этот человек заслуживал такого обращения, потому что и сам по натуре был ветреным, непостоянным. Возможно поэтому, организм Блейна сам, чисто интуитивно отгораживал его от общества блондина. Но на самом деле, Блейн знал, что во всем этом заслуга Курта. Чтобы Блейн ему не рассказывал, тот никогда не смотрел на него обвиняюще, его взгляд всегда был заинтересованным, а слова, что он говорил в ответ, зачастую являлись мыслями, что Блейн держал в своей голове, но просто не мог или не хотел озвучивать.

– Ты уже трахнул своего уборщика? – Лори старался звучать как можно более нейтрально, но на самом деле, он просто сочился ядом. Казалось, что он может утопить в своей отраве всю машину и полгорода заодно.

– Нет, он меня не привлекает, – спокойно ответил Блейн, радуясь про себя, что его жизнь научила его хорошему актерскому мастерству.

– Брось, Блейн, я видел, как ты на него смотрел, когда мы уходили, он тебе нравится. Когда планируешь сунуть ему член? – съязвил Лори.

– Свой член я планирую сунуть в твой рот, если ты сейчас же не заткнешься.

– Оу, милый, так надо было мне сразу пригрозить, я бы старался говорить как можно больше, – смех блондина резал по ушам Блейна, так что тот уже обрадовался тому, что наконец-то доехал до своего многоквартирного дома.

***

Андерсон не помнил, как он возбудился, но точно знал, что в тот момент, он думал явно не о блондине. Блейн думал о том, как выглядит Курт, когда говорит о своих любимых вещах, о том, что приносит ему радость. Глаза Курта обычно искрятся каким-то неизвестным светом, от которого в душе становится очень тепло.

Блейн жадно целовал припухшие от укусов губы и вспоминал, какими мягкими и нежными были губы Курта. Они застряли в прихожей, когда Лори, зайдя в квартиру, сразу же припечатал Блейна к входной, только что захлопнувшейся, двери, страстно целуя его в губы и бешено расстегивая рубашку Блейна. Тот, стоя с закрытыми глазами, потому что не хотел видеть лицо блондина, срывал с парня одежду, совсем не заботясь о ее внешнем виде. Он случайно порвал плечо от пиджака, наверняка, очень дорогого, но было так все равно на эти убогие тряпки, которые не имели в сущности никакого смысла, что Блейн с радостью порвал бы и еще одно плечо и вообще бы изрезал красивую дорогую ткань в мелкие кусочки.

Блейн вцепился зубами в нижнюю губу блондина, и тот громко застонал, касаясь члена Андерсона, уже освобожденного из пут одежды. На секунду открыв глаза, Блейн увидел рядом с собой комод, на который он и потащил Лори. Нагнув и заставив тем самым блондина упереться в предмет мебели, Блейн стащил его штаны до середины бедра и наскоро сунул в его отверстие свои пальцы. На самом деле, сейчас Блейна не волновало то, насколько был растянут парень, ему просто хотелось поскорее это закончить, чтобы больше не надо было закрывать глаза и притворяться, что тебе хорошо. Вытащив свои пальцы, Блейн сразу, одним рывком, ворвался в тело парня. Оглушительный стон боли пронесся по огромной квартире Блейна, но казалось, что Андерсон совсем его не слышал, потому что он стал яростно вдалбливаться в Лори, срывая все больше громких стонов с покусанных губ. Он выходил из него полностью и вновь входил на всю длину, отчего парень, лежащий на комоде, двигался вместе с мебелью, стуча ей об стену. Спустя несколько таких рывков, Блейн услышал уже сладкие стоны прогибающегося под ним парня. Лори стал сам насаживаться на член брюнета, крича, чтобы тот входил в него глубже и быстрее. Рука Блейна потянулась ко рту блондина и закрыла его рукой, чтобы не слышать голос этого парня. Андерсон с громким криком кончил внутрь блондина. Он так себя ненавидел. Он ненавидел собственную жизнь, в которой он не мог быть с Куртом, как ни крути.

***

Курт долго ворочался в постели. Его одеяло забилось в угол кровати, а подушка съехала куда-то в бок, и вот-вот могла упасть с кровати. Он не мог уснуть, хотя вечером, на работе, домывая последний офис, очень сильно хотел спать. Он пришел домой и уже предвкушал сладкий сон. Покормив своего домашнего питомца и вкратце рассказав сегодняшний день, Курт со спокойной душой уложив птичку спать, направился в ванную, чтобы приготовить и себя ко сну.

Ванная комната мало чем отличалась от той, что была в доме друга отца Курта: та же побитая и местами потрескавшаяся плитка, заржавевшие трубы, душевая кабина с занавеской убогого цвета, вся покрытая пятнами неизвестного происхождения. Курт решил, что в свой выходной, он купит чистящие средства и приведет в порядок свое новое жилье, чтобы в нем можно было нормально жить.

И вот, когда все приготовления были завершены, когда Курт снял с себя всю одежду, оставшись в боксерах и в майке, и залез под слегка прохладное одеяло, именно тогда его сон как рукой отбросило. В голову полезли мысли о прошедшем дне, о том, как с утра на него очередной кретин вылил чашку кофе, что пришлось застирать свою форму и надеть чужую, которая, разумеется, была на пару размеров больше и постоянно мешала работать Курту, потому что закатанные рукава постоянно сползали, намокали и просто бесили тем, что болтались на руках. О том, как Лаванда, не прекращая, спрашивала его о Блейне, об их отношениях, которых по сути-то и не было. Но женщина была такой настойчивой, что Курту пришлось рассказать, что они часто заходят в очень уютную кофейню, и Блейн откармливает его всякими разными булочками, постоянно приговаривая, что он очень худой. И о том, что после таких посиделок Блейн подвозит его до работы в кафе, но Курт не рассказал о том, что они очень долго прощаются, как будто чего-то не договаривая, что-то глуша в себе, после чего Курт постоянно выходит из машины с чувством, что что-то между ними скрыто, не поддается огласке и никому неизвестное, такое приятное чувство, но в то же время пугающее. Курт вспомнил о том костюме, что подарил ему Блейн, и ему внезапно захотелось сделать подарок в ответ, но не потому что он был должен, а потому что ему самому хотелось подарить хоть что-нибудь, что могло бы заставлять Блейна думать о нем почаще. Что-то такое до одури заботливое, что могло бы помочь или предостеречь в чем-то. Мозг Курт старался всячески избегать мыслей о поцелуе, но как только вспомнился костюм – подарок Блейна, так сразу же и вспомнился поцелуй. По сути, Курт не целовал Андерсона, его губы были просто прижаты к пухлым губам Блейна, и больше ничего не было, но то, как крепкие руки брюнета прижимали худощавое тело Курта к себе, тот жар, что исходил от его тела, несмотря на ту рубашку, что была на нем одета, все это приносило тепло в грудь Курта. Никто никогда не целовал Курта, был только один случай, когда ему просто предложили переспать с боссом, что способствовало движению по карьерной лестнице. Хотя это больше походило на путешествие на дно карьера, которое никогда и ни за что не простил бы себе Курт. Но никто и никогда не целовал его. Курт много читал, еще когда был совсем маленьким, он любил сказки, в которых описывались поцелуи влюбленных принцев и принцесс, но Курт все время пролистывал эти описания безмерной и нескончаемой любви. Потому что всегда был уверен в том, что никто его не полюбит и никогда в жизни не поцелует. Но когда Блейн коснулся его губ, Курт испытал такое чувство, будто он попал в сказку, где правда два принца, но которые не могут быть вместе, потому что ведьма-жизнь ни за что этого не допустит.

Курт раздраженно сел в кровати, дотянулся до сбитого одеяла и накинул его на себя, намереваясь тут же уснуть, но тот извиняющийся взгляд из лифта заставил его снова распахнуть свои глаза. За что извинялся Блейн? За то, что поцеловал его или за то, что ушел с блондином? Или за то, что тот нахал постоянно издевался над Куртом?

Руки Курта скользнули в его волосы и с силой сжались. Боже, как же он не хотел думать об этом всем. Он просто хотел спокойно уснуть, выспаться и завтра с новыми силами взяться за работу.

Мысли парня вновь вернулись к Блейну. Он вспомнил, что тот ему сказал насчет своего подарка. _"У меня есть свои планы на этот счет",_ – прогудело в голове Курта, и он стал гадать, что же хотел сказать этим Блейн. Наконец, под свои мысли, бедный и измученный Курт смог уснуть.

***

День зарплаты. Первой зарплаты на новой работе. Курт проснулся в отличном настроении. Он напевал себе какую-то мелодию, пританцовывая за небольшим столиком с электрической плиткой, пока готовил сахарный сироп для птички. Ему так не терпелось получить свои честно заработанные деньги, что он уже мысленно представлял, что сможет с ним сделать. Ему так много чего нужно было.

Курт кормил птицу, когда за стеной послышался необъяснимый грохот. Как будто что-то обо что-то ударилось, затем послышался пронзительный женский крик, и Курта как будто что-то сорвало с места. Он быстро открыл дверь и выглянул в коридор, хотя это было жутко опасно, особенно в таком месте, особенно в шесть утра.

– Не трогай меня! – за соседней дверью раздался женский всхлип, и Курт быстро подбежал к двери и стал барабанить по ней кулаком. Он не знал, почему так всполошился и почему побежал и постучал в эту долбанную дверь, но он уже это сделал, и глупо наверное было бы просто взять и сбежать обратно к себе в квартиру. За дверью послышалось шаркание, а женский плач только усилился. Когда дверь распахнулась, перед Куртом предстал жирный мужик с недельной щетиной, с его кулака капала кровь. За ним шатен увидел девушку, лежащую на полу, на ее лице была кровь, и она держала рукой губу и продолжала громко реветь. Курт моментально оттолкнул от себя этого увальня и проследовал в квартиру, он подошел к девушке и помог ей встать. Чем руководствовался Курт, не мог сказать никто, как и он сам.

– Чо те надо? – взревел мужик за спиной, и Курт услышал, как тот стал шаркать в их сторону. Он встал на ноги, развернулся к придурку и уже приготовился к тому, что сейчас будет что-то страшное. Мужик размахнулся и попытался ударить его по лицу с правой стороны, но Курт вовремя увернулся и, вынырнув из-под ожиревшей руки, которая двигалась как в замедленной съемке, двинулся вперед и ударил его по правой щеке. Под ударом обвисшая от жира щека затряслась, и голова мужика качнулась назад. Курт воспользовался этим моментом и ударил его правой ногой по коленям. Мужик с грохотом свалился на пол, после чего получив пинок от Курта, моментально загнулся от боли. Хаммел, быстро хватая девушку за руку, увел ее к себе в квартиру, чтобы попытаться оказать первую помощь.


	8. Chapter 8

– Ты в порядке? – прошло десять минут, как Курт вытянул девушку из ада соседней квартиры. Она выглядела такой робкой и такой униженной, сидя на его кровати. Из ее рассеченной губы по-прежнему шла кровь, и Курт суматошно носился по своей жилплощади, надеясь найти хоть что-то, что могло бы способствовать оказанию первой помощи.

– Да, спасибо тебе большое, – девушка до сих пор говорила с трудом, слегка заикаясь после истерики в перерывах между еле слышными всхлипами.

– Черт, у меня нет ничего. Никаких бинтов, зеленки и вообще ничего подобного, – Курт бешено рылся по ящикам стола, хотя рыться было на самом деле не в чем. Все его пожитки можно было уместить на его односпальной кровати, и на нее бы вместилось еще три человека.

– Не беспокойся, со мной все будет в порядке.

Обернувшись, Курт глянул на девушку и заметил, как по ее руке течет струйка крови.

– В порядке? Да ты так умереть можешь от потери крови. Я пойду вниз схожу, к коменданту. У него должна быть аптечка.

– Не умру. Не в первый раз.

Курт проигнорировал слова девушки и быстро вышел за дверь.

***

К счастью, у коменданта нашлась аптечка первой помощи, и Курту пришлось приложить немного усилий, чтобы ее заполучить. Но Хаммел всегда умел убеждать людей, так что комендант достаточно быстро сдался и отдал свои медикаменты. Курт с легкостью остановил кровь у девушки, и теперь она придерживала ватный тампон у своей губы. Ее глаза до сих пор были красными от слез.

– Как твое имя? – спросил Курт. Судя по словам девушки, такое случалось не в первый раз, и он просто чувствовал себя обязанным помочь. А начать можно было просто со знакомства.

– Эмми. А твое? – она попыталась улыбнуться, но вышло кривовато и неискренне.

– Курт. А теперь я хочу услышать историю этого зверского обращения с тобой и о частоте его проявления, – Курт говорил очень серьезно, в его глазах плескалось понимание и забота, хотя он сам не знал, почему все эти чувства возникли к совсем незнакомой девушке.

– Это мой отчим... – начала Эмми. Ей было сложно говорить, боль от рассеченной губы мешала, плюс еще тампон, который немного заглушал голос девушки. – Он просто... Делает это время от времени.

Курт приподнял одну бровь в недоумении.

– Что это значит? – осторожно спросил он.

– Он просто бьет меня иногда, – Эмми прикрыла глаза, потому что ее голова стала ныть тупой болью от продолжительной истерики. Она продолжила говорить с закрытыми глазами. – Я не знаю, зачем он это делает... Но ему это определенно нравится. Обычно я стараюсь пораньше сбежать из дома... Ну... чтобы, знаешь... не нарваться... Но тогда достается моей маме. А она больна.

– Ох, черт, – произнес в ответ ошеломленный Курт. – Ты же знаешь, что не обязана все это терпеть? Есть столько служб, которые могли тебе помочь

– Я знаю, – Эмми открыла глаза. – Но я не хочу во все это ввязываться.

Курт достал из аптечки цитрамон и набрал стакан воды. Все это он протянул девушке. Он мягко улыбался ей, потому что не знал, чем помочь человеку, который не хочет, чтобы ему помогали. Поэтому он просто решил, что должен подружиться с ней, чтобы в дальнейшем он мог быть рядом и помочь, если что-то случится.

– Ты так добр, – Эмми выпила таблетку, и казалось, что ей полегчало. – Ты не слишком-то похож на рыцаря.

– Я не знаю, что на меня нашло. Я просто услышал эти крики и побежал на их звук. Трудно себя сдержать, когда кого-то избивают за твоей стеной, – Курт собрал со стола все испачканные кровью кусочки ваты и сложил медикаменты обратно в аптечный чемоданчик. Его взгляд метнулся к часам. – Черт, я же так на работу опоздаю. Прости, но мне нужно бежать.

Эмми поднялась с кровати, но ее тело резко покачнулось, и вовремя подоспевший Курт успел ее поймать до того, как девушка упала.

– Ты можешь остаться и немного отдохнуть, – сказал он, помогая ей присесть обратно. – Когда захочешь уйти, просто занеси ключи коменданту, хорошо?

– Ты слишком добрый, – произнесла Эмми, но все же легла на кровать. Ее глаза тут же закрылись, ее голова все еще болела, но уже не так сильно. Курт была прав, ей действительно стоит немного поспать.

***

На улице было все еще прохладно, но свежий воздух и уже начинающее греть солнце говорили о том, что весна совсем рядом. Что вот-вот начнут появляться почки на деревьях, все эти снежные грязные сугробы растают, и можно будет уже больше не кутаться в теплые пальто, шарфы и шапки.

Курт успевал на работу. Он уже прекратил нервничать из-за всего того, что произошло с утра пораньше. Ему стало намного легче, когда Эмми согласилась остаться у него. Может, позже он сможет переубедить ее и заставить сделать что-то, чтобы больше не терпеть это насилие.

Хаммел вошел в огромное здание и направился к лифту. Но подойдя к стальным дверям, которые были начищены так, что в них отражалось все настолько четко, как в зеркале, Курт вспомнил события вчерашнего вечера. Блейн поцеловал его, а потом вышел из здания с другим парнем. Хаммел не знал, что и думать.

Он вошел в кабину лифта, в которой вчера скрылся его босс со своей пассией. Значил ли что-то этот поцелуй для Блейна? А может, он поцеловал его из жалости? Курт сжал свои потные ладони в кулаки, слегка отросшие ногти впились в мягкую кожу. Он пытался отвлечься от мыслей об этом треклятом поцелуе. На самом деле, это было не слишком важно. Только сейчас Курта посетила мысль о том, что его босс ошибся и, возможно, захочет уволить его. А вот это нельзя допускать. Курту нужна эта работа. Для уборщика здесь слишком хорошо платят.

Лифт выпустил парня на нужном этаже, и он прошел по коридору к своей подсобке. Сегодня же день зарплаты. С этими чертовыми мыслями он совсем забыл, что его ждет денежное вознаграждение за мытье полов и счистку жвачек.  
На этаже было очень тихо. Блейн видимо не пришел. Курт подумал, что у него была, возможно, очень бурная ночь, что если он и увидит его, то только вечером. Хаммел решил, что сначала уберет офисы, а потому уже сходит к мистеру Абрамсу за своей зарплатой. Тем более этот парень все равно приходит только через час после того, как начинается рабочий день Курта.

***

Курт дошел до офиса Блейна. Дверь была приоткрыта, и Хаммел мог видеть, как парень сидит внутри за своим большим деревянным столом, сосредоточенно перебирая бумаги. Курт должен был войти и помыть его офис, но он просто обомлел прямо на пороге, когда тот поднял на него глаза. В его взгляде читался стыд. Да, ему было стыдно, и, возможно, даже жаль, что он поцеловал Курта. Блейн нервно закусил нижнюю губу и вернулся к своим бумагам.

Глаза Курта нетерпимо жгло от непрошеных слез. Ему было так обидно и больно от того, что все его негативные мысли подтвердились. Он раздраженно бросил в ведро тряпку, которую только что сжимал в руке, и, схватив ведро, двинулся в сторону кабинета Блейна. Личные чувства остаются личными, а от работы никто не освобождал. Курт был слишком ответственным, чтобы смочь просто уйти и ничего не делать. Он вытащил веничек для пыли из кармана своего комбинезона и подошел к полкам, которые стояли справа от Блейна. Он долго сосредоточенно стирал пыль, стараясь не думать о брюнете. Но ничего не мог поделать. Его мысли постоянно возвращались к жалеющему выражению лица Блейна, и так хотелось двинуть ему прямо по начищенной морде. Но Курт лишь крепче сжал в руке веничек и продолжил стирать пыль. Он услышал, как позади Блейн раздраженно отодвинул стул и вышел из помещения, даже не задев Курта.

_Черт._

***  
С успехом убрав офис Андерсона, в котором тот так и не появился, Курт стоял и оглядывал проделанную работу. Все в буквальном смысле сверкало, красиво переливаясь с лучами рассвета. Курт вспомнил свой первый день, когда он только увидел Блейна, когда тот в первый раз позвал его к себе в кабинет, как он тогда сидел на этом самом кожаном диване у стены, сгорая от смущения. Ему было так неловко, так по-идиотски сидеть в таком красивом месте в своих обносках, не имея за душой ни гроша. Он вспомнил первые слова, что говорил ему Блейн. Как неловко было Курту слышать восхищение в словах своего крутого босса, но вскоре это стало больше волнительно и приятно, чем неловко.

Курт судорожно выдохнул. Возможно, ему больше никогда не выпадет случая находиться в этом кабинете как гость, как друг. Потому что все теперь было разрушено поцелуем. Или все только начиналось?

***

Хаммел робко постучался в дверь кабинета начальника по кадрам, а затем вошел внутрь. Арти Абрамс сидел за своим столом с выражением лица крайне обозленным. Он судорожно перебирал бумаги, его глаза настойчиво изучали каждую цифру. В перерывах между этим он водил мышкой по столу, что-то нервно щелкая и приговаривая.

– Извините, – подал голос Курт. Ему нужно было срочно получить свою зарплату, потому что он уже опаздывал на работу в кафе, пока так долго убирал офис Андерсона. – Мне сказали, что у Вас я могу получить свою зарплату.  
Абрамс поднял свои глаза на парня, его взгляд был суровым, как будто Курт задолжал деньги или вводил в банкротство компанию, но вскоре его взгляд стал более снисходительным.

– Да, у меня. Вы мистер Хаммел?

Курт робко кивнул.

– Одну секунду, – Абрамс стал рыться по столу в поисках конверта, предназначенного специально для Курта. Под многочисленными бумагами он нашел нужный и протянул его парню. – Проверь, все так, как тебе и обещали?

Курт раскрыл конверт. Еще как только он получил его в руки, то сразу же почувствовал, что он слишком толстый. Слишком набит деньгами. Но когда он его открыл, Курт обомлел. В конверте лежала не его зарплата, там лежало такое количество денег, которое приравнивалось к его пятимесячной зарплате.

– Здесь слишком много, – ошеломленно и в то же время робко произнес Курт.

– Ах, да, – начал Абрамс. Он полностью оторвался от своих бумаг, чтобы объяснить парню в чем дело. – Там лежит еще и премия.

– Премия не может быть равна моей четырехкратной зарплате, – уже слегка зло проговорил Курт.

– Остальное за доставленные неудобства мистером Андерсоном, – Арти улыбался, наблюдая за тем, как сменялось лицо Курта. Теперь он весь покраснел от злости, в его глазах появилась лишняя влага, которая грозилась излиться на его лицо обильным потоком слез.

Парень развернулся и выбежал из кабинета, направляясь к тому, кто доставил ему двойные неудобства.

Курт не мог контролировать свой шаг, он был чересчур широким, и каждый звук отдавался гулким топанием, казалось, что Курт отбивает себе стопы на каждом шагу. И вот прямо перед ним возникла дверь того самого офиса, владелец которого, сейчас явно огребет.

Курт распахнул дверь и решительным шагом направился к столу, попутно швыряя на темную поверхность раскрытый конверт, из которого тут же веером вылетели деньги прямо перед удивленным Блейном.

– Я похож на шлюху? – Курт не мог контролировать децибелы своего голоса, он не мог контролировать даже самого себя. – А, мистер Андерсон? Похож?

– Курт, успокойся, – сказать, что Блейн был в шоке, – ничего не сказать. Он хотел продолжить, но Курт прервал его своим рыком.

– Я не шлюха! И я могу контролировать свои чувства в отличие от некоторых, – его голос срывался, и было странно слышать про собственный контроль от человека, связки которого так сильно сейчас надрывались. – Я никогда не возьму больше того, что мне положено. А сейчас я даже не хочу видеть эти деньги. Это так грязно играть на моей бедности, мистер Андерсон!

Блейн опешил. Он явно не ожидал такого поведения. Курт никогда не кричал, он всегда оставался спокойным несмотря ни на что, но сейчас он будто с цепи сорвался. Андерсон долго думал по поводу этого случайного поцелуя, и почему-то в его темноволосую голову пришла только одна мысль – заплатить Курту. Это было глупо и смешно, но он даже как-то не сообразил, что Курт другой. Что он не тот человек, которому нужны лишь деньги от него или его внимание, или его популярность. И сейчас, когда Блейн видел, как Курт вот-вот мог разрыдаться, сердце Андерсона было готово разорваться на сотни маленьких частей. Какой же он гнилой человек. Он хотел было подумать, что общество сделало его таким, но потом он вспомнил, что никогда и не был нормальным. Он родился таким.

– Курт, прости, – Блейн не знал, что сказать, чтобы успокоить парня, стоящего перед собой, по щекам которого уже стали течь слезы. Он хотел подняться со своего кресла и прижать голову Курта к своей груди, успокаивающе провести рукой по его спине и позволить ему ударить себя в грудь, по лицу, да куда угодно, лишь бы научить его быть нормальным, понимающим, а не избалованным богачом с непонятно чем на уме. Но он ничего не сделал, потому что по щекам Курта уже лился целый поток слез, и он уже довольно слышно всхлипывал. Блейн не знал, что ему теперь делать.

Хаммел хотел что-то сказать, но, опомнившись, просто выбежал из кабинета.

Курт вбежал в свою подсобку, наспех расстегивая комбинезон и стаскивая с себя белую рабочую футболку. Его руки тряслись от истерики, и он пытался схватить дрожащими пальцами свою майку, но ничего не вышло. Тонкая ткань соскочила с подушечек и упала на пол. У Курта даже не было сил наклониться за ней. Он просто смотрел сквозь пелену слез на светлую ткань, что лежала у него под ногами. Но внезапно позади него распахнулась дверь, обдавая холодом его обнаженную спину. Курт не знал, кто это пришел, но определенно догадался, как только его схватили за руку и развернули, прижав головой к чужой груди. Курт в бессилии вцепился в ткань дорогой рубашки и позволил себя утешить. Он чувствовал, как уже знакомые крепкие руки гладили его по спине, как одна рука скользнула к нему в волосы, мягко перебирая их. И вроде бы Курт перестал всхлипывать, но тут в его голову скользнуло воспоминание того, каким образом он был прижат к этому человеку в прошлый раз.

– Зачем ты тогда поцеловал меня? – говорить было тяжело, голос срывался от хрипов.

Руки Блейна еще сильнее сжались вокруг тела мальчика.

– Потому что я захотел, – ответ прозвучал так холодно и отстраненно, но в то же время твердо, с заявкой на желание. – Я не мог вынести мысли, что не увижусь с тобой еще неделю праздников. Поэтому захотел поцеловать тебя.

Сердце Курта остановилось. Его грудная клетка больше судорожно не вздымалась, слезы как будто осушили, а руки перестали дрожать. Он замер. Испугался.

Теплые ладони Блейна обхватили его лицо, заставляя оторваться от тесных объятий.

– Прости меня, я не хотел тебя обидеть, – прошептал Андерсон прямо в губы Курта, опалив их своим горячим дыханием. Сердце Курта вновь забилось, когда чужие пухлые губы стали сцеловывать с его губ непрошеные слезы. Он начал вновь дышать, в груди что-то защекотало, и он не смог сопротивляться. Он робко ответил на поцелуй, о котором, возможно, еще пожалеет в будущем.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Всем привет:3 Заждались, наверное? Главушка, к сожалению, небольшая, но очень светлая. И надеюсь, вы не порешите меня за такой конец:3 Всем любви и счастья. Приятного прочтения.

Курт сидел в дорогой машине, неловко переминаясь на кожаном сиденье от волнения. Еще около получаса назад он стоял практически голым в темной подсобке, обнимаясь со своим боссом. Щеки Курта до сих пор были слегка опухшими от слез, да и румянец смущения от такого близкого контакта также не желал уходить. Курт до сих пор всем телом чувствовал приятное тепло Блейна. Дорогостоящий парфюм, казалось, настолько въелся под кожу Курта, что он даже сейчас мог поднести ладони к носу и почуять приятный аромат, который мигом вызывал воспоминания, как он пальцами цепко сжимал дорогую рубашку на спине босса, оставляя мокрые пятна от слез на его плече.  
После того, как Курт успокоился, Блейн молча помог ему переодеться и отвел его в туалет, чтобы умыться холодной водой. Курту немного полегчало, и теперь его мысли уже метались совсем в другую сторону. Что все это значит? Объятия, поцелуи. Это было так странно, но Курту было слишком приятно, чтобы думать о последствиях. Он просто наслаждался этим призрачным счастьем, о котором даже не мечтал ранее.  
Сейчас Блейн привез его в кафе, в котором они иногда завтракали, но так как у Курта оставалось мало времени до начала работы в закусочной, Блейн решил взять пирожные и кофе с собой, оставив Курта в машине. Поэтому сейчас Хаммел уже потихоньку пытался осознать и немного проанализировать действия своего босса, чтобы знать, в каком направлении двигаться дальше.  
Курт не понаслышке знал, насколько Блейн распутен. Для него люди значили мало; общество, в котором находился Андерсон с самого детства, прекрасно воспитало это в нем. Он удовлетворял свои сексуальные потребности и продолжал жить дальше, совершенно не оглядываясь назад и не пытаясь продлить какие-либо из отношений. Поэтому сейчас Курту было страшно. Он боялся, что вся та нежность, что проявил к нему парень, была напускной, просто еще одним ходом для того, чтобы затащить Курта в постель. Но Хаммел тут же оборвал свои мысли. Если бы Блейн хотел с ним просто переспать и бросить, то он бы давно проявил к нему интерес и предпринял бы какие-то попытки, чтобы соблазнить его. Так что то, что сейчас происходит, с этим совершенно не связано. Здесь кроется что-то гораздо более глубокое, что-то, о чем Блейн никогда ему не рассказывал. Именно поэтому Курт боялся. Боялся неизведанного.  
Хаммел услышал, как звенят колокольчики открывающейся двери, и поднял голову. Он не мог сдержать своей легкой улыбки, когда видел, как Блейн улыбается. Сейчас он это проделывал с пакетом пирожных в зубах, но все равно выглядел очаровательно. Курт потянулся к двери со стороны водителя, чтобы помочь Андерсону.  
– Тебе вроде бы стало получше, – Блейн по-прежнему улыбался, отдавая картонный стакан с горячим кофе в руки Курту. Он аккуратно развернул пакетик и выудил оттуда любимую трубочку Хаммела с заварным кремом.  
– Да... Я немного успокоился. Спасибо, – Курт забрал лакомство, обхватив его салфеткой, чтобы не трогать грязной рукой.  
– Я должен рассыпаться в извинениях перед тобой, – Курт не заметил, как радостный задорный тон голоса Блейна резко сменился на серьезный с ноткой грусти. – Я такой идиот. Прости меня.  
Глаза Хаммела снова зажгло от непрошеных слез, потому что было больно слышать, как Блейн извиняется. Это было просто как-то противоестественно, что Курту захотелось прижать свою ладонь к его губам, чтобы заставить его замолчать.  
– Курт, ты не заслужил такого обращения. Ты вообще не заслужил такой жизни. А еще и я, – Блейн облокотился на дверцу машины, зарываясь рукой в свои волосы.  
Курт давно перестал жевать. Он просто сидел и смотрел на Блейна с набитым ртом, а в левом уголке его губ остался крем.  
– Я не понимаю, зачем я все это делаю. Зачем я тебя так обнимаю, так целую. Но я знаю одно, – Андерсон закрыл глаза, как будто собирался сказать что-то очень важное, и повернулся лицом к недоумевающему Курту. – Курт, ты мне нужен.  
Как только Блейн открыл глаза, чтобы увидеть реакцию парня, он сразу же громко рассмеялся, потому что Курт выглядел слишком мило. Его голубые глаза, неотрывно смотрящие на Блейна, были просто огромными, словно два океана перед бурей. Его очаровательный рот был приоткрыт от изумления, а этот крем, случайно повисший на губах, добавлял его виду просто неземной прелести.  
Курт никак не мог понять, что творится в голове у Блейна. То он идет и улыбается, то он произносит серьезные душещипательные речи, то он смеется во весь голос, да и непонятно с чего. Но додумать парню так и не дал сам Андерсон, внезапно наклонившись, чтобы убрать крем с губ парня. Затем Блейн облизал подушечку своего большого пальца и подмигнул Курту.  
– Ты такой очаровательный.  
Настало время краснеть. Курт почувствовал, как по спине, груди и щекам бежит горячая волна смущения. Он тут же вспомнил, как смущались персонажи в мультиках – они становились ярко красными и начинали закипать. Вот и сейчас Курт боялся, что просто выкипит от чувств, накативших на него.  
– Не смущайся, так ты еще милее, – Андерсон продолжал нагло улыбаться, попивая собственный кофе. Он убрал пустой стаканчик и завел машину. – Сколько у нас есть времени, чтобы добраться?  
– Около пятнадцати минут, – еле проговорил Курт.  
– Ну что ж. Сейчас я быстро доставлю тебя на своем бэт-мобиле, – Блейн в очередной раз рассмеялся, заражая и Курта легкой улыбкой.  
***  
Пятнадцать минут пролетели как десять секунд. Машина уже стояла не в самом лучшем районе города, о чем кричали граффити на стенах, перевернутые мусорные баки, шпана разного возраста.  
Кстати, о шпане. Карофски стоял как раз возле входа в кафе, и Курт уже стал думать, что теперь он постоянно будет его поджидать. Правда, когда Курт приезжал на общественном транспорте, никого возле кафе не стояло. А как с Блейном, так сразу полрайона сбегалось. Курт еще раз глянул на Андерсона, всерьез подумывая, что его притягательность можно учуять за кварталы.  
– Ты же придешь вечером? – в такие моменты как этот, Курту слишком сильно хотелось взять Блейна за руку и успокоить легким поглаживанием пальцев, потому что именно в такие моменты он выглядел слишком одиноко. Но Курт пока не мог себе это позволить, поэтому он просто произнес что-то утвердительное и собирался уже открыть дверцу, но Блейн его остановил, схватив за руку.  
– Может, тебя забрать после работы? – карие глаза были наполнены беспокойством, а взволнованный взгляд был направлен прямо на кучку парней, что толпились у входа в кафе.  
Курт на самом деле не знал, что ответить. Ведь действительно, толпа парней – еще какая угроза, но Блейн – его босс, приезжающий и забирающий простого уборщика кафе на городском отшибе? О нет, это уж слишком.  
– Нет, не надо. Все будет в порядке, – Курт мягко улыбнулся, может, получилось немного наигранно, но он ничего не мог с собой поделать, потому что страх все же сидел где-то глубоко в нем; даже если сам Курт не хотел его показывать, сложно было скрывать его полностью.  
И вот Хаммел уже думал, что его отпустят, что он сможет нормально пойти на работу, но Блейн в очередной раз внезапно обхватил его тело двумя руками, мягко прижимая к себе и шепча на ухо:  
– Пожалуйста, береги себя.  
Курт вышел из машины и тут же удостоился взгляда толпы, весьма оценивающего, ищущего к чему придраться, к чему зацепиться, чтобы потом играть на этом, причиняя все больше боли. Хаммел быстро проскользнул мимо парней в кафе.  
– Ты как часы, – низкий голос Лаванды слегка напугал Курта, что он бедный дернулся, хватаясь за край ближайшего стола. – Я смотрю, ты сегодня не на своих двоих.  
Женщина смотрела сквозь витрину на отъезжающий Лексус и не скрывала довольной улыбки.  
– Опять этот красавчик?  
Курт снова покраснел с головы до ног и быстро побежал в сторону подсобки, чтобы переодеться в рабочую форму и заодно избежать дальнейших расспросов Лаванды. Вбежав в нужную комнату, Курт прижался спиной к двери, которую секунду назад резко захлопнул за собой. Он не понимал, откуда взялся этот страх. Ведь раньше он не боялся их. Но что-то было во взгляде того крупного парня. Что-то кровожадное, завидующее, от чего сейчас сердце Хаммела холодело. Курт всегда мог за себя постоять, но здесь было что-то другое, нежели угроза избиения или просто задирательства. Что-то похуже.  
***  
– Куда ты так торопишься, дамочка? – насмешливый голос парня, идущего позади, будет сниться Курту в страшных снах. Хаммелу нечего было ответить. Точнее, было что, но его губы как будто что-то сковало, возможно, это был инстинкт самосохранения. Курт двигался как можно быстрее, чтобы не опоздать на работу и заодно сбежать от этого парня.  
– Почему тебя не забрал твой папик? – смех Карофски был похож на хихиканье гиены, режущий по ушам, добирающийся до мозга, до дрожи в костях.   
Затрагивать Блейна было низко. Курту Андерсон был дорог, и дело было совсем не в поцелуях, не в объятиях, не в страсти. Блейн был замечательным другом, интересным собеседником, и, несмотря на свой образ жизни, он никак не заслуживал, чтобы какой-то отброс в виде Карофски пятнал его имя такими глупыми понятиями как "папик".  
Курт внезапно остановился.  
– В чем твоя проблема? Ты завидуешь успешному человеку с деньгами?  
Карофски опешил, тоже остановившись. Нет, он не завидовал чужому успеху. Он знал, что ему самому не добиться никаких высот, и поэтому даже не стремился куда-то вверх, предпочитая шататься с малолетками-беспризорниками вместо того, чтобы найти себе нормальную работу.  
Но он завидовал. А чему именно – никого не касается.  
– Чему? Что какой-то позолоченный мужик натягивает на свой член твою маленькую тощую задницу? – Карофски выкрикивал слова, с его губ слетали мелкие брызги слюней, отчего он выглядел еще более жалким, чем был на самом деле. И в этот момент Курту стало его жаль, поэтому он развернулся и двинулся вперед, оставляя Дейва наедине со своими гневными выкриками.  
 _Просто он болен._  
***  
Настроение как рукой сняло. Понурый Курт поспешил войти в лифт, избегая насмешливых взглядов Мэтта, охранника, с которым он познакомился... нет, скорее, который навязал Хаммелу свое знакомство. Курт старался избегать его, чтобы не подавать ему пищу для сплетен, ведь Мэтт наверняка мог видеть их с Блейном, а Курту явно не хотелось, чтобы весь офис судачил о Блейне Андерсоне и каком-то там уборщике. Поэтому Хаммел облегченно вздохнул, когда зашел в лифт и нажал на кнопку нужного этажа, но от него не укрылась наглая улыбка, повисшая между дверьми в далеко стоящей стеклянной будке.  
Вот теперь Курт занервничал по-настоящему. Мэтт что-то знал? Или он просто идиот и постоянно так улыбается? Хаммел не мог придумать ничего поточнее, поэтому попытался успокоиться. Все равно он ничего не узнает, ведь для того, чтобы получить информацию, придется разговаривать с ним. Так что лучше просто успокоиться.  
***  
Курт, как всегда, решил сначала выполнить свою работу, убрав весь этаж, а затем уже навестить Блейна, потому что боялся, что если зайдет к нему, то работа так и не будет выполнена, и тогда прощай, пропало такое шикарное место.  
Когда Хаммел подошел к стеклянным створкам дверей в кабинет Андерсона, то увидел внутри своего босса, сидящего за своим большим столом из красного дерева. Его локти были на столе, а голова покоилась на ладонях. Либо у него что-то случилось, либо он очень сильно устал.  
– Тяжелый день? – Курт, наконец, вошел в офис, прикрыв за собой дверь.  
Блейн поднял голову и, увидев Курта целого и невредимого, не смог сдержать улыбки.  
– По сравнению с твоим рабочим днем, я вообще еще в этой жизни не работал, – Андерсон засмеялся, но через миг его лицо вновь стало серьезным. – Ты нормально добрался? Те парни не угрожали тебе?  
– Блейн, ты можешь не беспокоиться. Я могу за себя постоять, – Курт достал мягкую тряпку и средство для очистки стеклянных поверхностей, как только увидел три круглых коричневых пятна, вероятно, от кружек на кофейном столике Блейна.  
– Я знаю, но это не дает мне привилегий не волноваться, – Андерсон захлопнул папку у себя на столе, кое-как засунув туда высунувшиеся договоры вперемешку с эскизами, и сунул ее в ящик стола. – Завтра суббота.  
– Да, я знаю, – как ни в чем не бывало ответил Курт, продолжая тереть стеклянную поверхность круговыми движениями.  
Блейн встал со своего огромного кожаного кресла и подошел к дивану, на краешке которого сидел Хаммел, приседая рядом.  
– Помнишь, я тебе говорил, что у меня есть кое-какие планы, – начал издалека Андерсон.  
Курт на секунду оторвался от своего занятия, чтобы, прищурившись, глянуть на Блейна, будто пытаясь что-то припомнить.  
– Эм… Да... Это, кажется, касалось твоего подарка мне, – Хаммел поднялся и, немного наклонив голову, осмотрел столик на предмет пропущенных пятен.  
Блейн понял, что Курту не особо помогают намеки, поэтому решил сказать прямо.  
– Курт, я хочу пригласить тебя на ужин, – достаточно громко произнес Андерсон, тут же поднимая голову, чтобы увидеть реакцию Хаммела.  
– Ты с ума сошел? – голубые глаза Курта увеличились в раза три, розовые губы приоткрылись в немом шоке.


	10. Chapter 10

– Какого черта я согласился? – Курт сидел на своей одинарной койке, еще влажный после душа, в слегка потрепанном халате, что прикупил в дешевом магазинчике на углу соседнего дома.

– Он тебе безумно нравится, вот ты и согласился, – с улыбкой ответила Эмми, приглаживая мокрые волосы парня и задумчиво глядя в зеркало. Она уже минут пять размышляла о том, какую укладку сделать парню, чтобы она подходила к костюму.

– Да, он мне нравится, но это все... – Курт отмахнулся от рук девушки и сам зарылся пальцами в волосы. – Это все неправильно.

– Что именно неправильно? – Эмми подошла к шкафу, где на дверце висел костюм. Она взяла в руки валик с липкой лентой, чтобы убрать с ткани невидимые пылинки.

– Неправильно – ходить со своим боссом на свидания, – заныл Курт с другого конца комнаты.

– Курт, знаешь, что действительно неправильно? – Эмми начинала злиться на парня, потому что он слишком много думал и слишком много жалел, а самое главное – слишком много боялся. – Неправильно отказывать человеку, который тебе нравится, в праве провести с тобой хотя бы один замечательный вечер.

Курт поднял взгляд и посмотрел в спину Эмми. Она ведь была права. Но все равно Курт ужасно нервничал, ведь это был Блейн. Блейн такой устоявшийся в жизни, такой умный, богатый и уверенный в себе... Курт думал о том, что он ничего не сможет предложить взамен, что он будет просто сидеть и глупо пялиться на Блейна, пока тот будет есть что-то безумно экзотическое и дорогое.

Заметив молчание друга, Эмми оглядела костюм еще раз на наличие пыли, после чего, бросив валик, подошла к Курту и обняла его.

– Все пройдет просто отлично. Ты прекрасный человек, Курт, ты просто не можешь не понравиться, – девушка чмокнула его в щеку, отчего Курт улыбнулся. – А теперь давай уложим твои чертовски классные густые волосы.

***

А такой умный богатый Блейн стоял перед зеркалом в тот момент и отчаянно швырял все галстуки и бабочки на полу своей огромной квартиры. Ему ничего не шло, волосы не хотели укладываться, а костюм и вовсе был смешным. Блейн уж точно не хотел выглядеть смешным в глазах Курта, он и так слишком много раз вел себя по-детски, что теперь не хотелось окончательно портить впечатление. Как бы Блейн хотел, чтобы к нему вернулась его хваленая уверенность, что бесчисленное количество раз сводила с ума всех парней, которые были нужны Андерсону. Но уверенности было не видать, поэтому Блейн продолжал отчаянно швыряться по всей квартире несчастными аксессуарами.

Раздавшийся звонок домофона заставил Блейна чертыхнуться и бросить еще одну бабочку на пол. Наступив на нее, он быстро потопал по направлению к двери.

– Да! – Андерсон был ужасно зол, у него в течение дня все валилось из рук, поэтому он не смог сдержать крик.

– Милый, открой дверь, мамочка пришла, – наигранно слащавый голос матери не предвещал ничего хорошего. Блейн молча нажал на кнопку, открыв ей тем самым дверь, и ушел обратно к себе в спальню дальше разносить свой гардероб.

Спустя несколько минут в квартиру зашла миссис Андерсон. Кэтрин Андерсон была безумно красивой женщиной. Для своего возраста – пятьдесят лет – она выглядела на все тридцать. Ее тело было в отличной форме, а на лице были видны всего несколько морщинок, которые придавали ей шарма и совершенно никак не старили. У нее были темные, как и у Блейна, длинные вьющиеся к концам волосы. Она была одета в красное вечернее платье, которое доходило до пола, на юбке которого был разрез, доходящий до середины бедра. На ее хрупкие плечи была накинута коротенькая курточка из шерсти леопарда, из-за чего Блейн неловко поежился, потому что ему всегда было жалко животных, особенно, которых носила его мать.

Кэтрин подошла к своему сыну, коснулась его щекой, чмокнув где-то в воздухе, и приземлилась в кресло, что стояло у окна.

– А ты куда так мылишься?

Если мама задавала вопросы и как-то интересовалась жизнью Блейна, то это был тревожный знак номер два. Ей точно что-то было нужно, иначе она не стала бы разыгрывать любящую мамочку.

– У меня очень важная встреча, – сухо ответил Блейн, зарываясь в шкаф и надеясь найти там какой-нибудь забытый галстук и заодно скрыться от матери.

– Хм-м... Лори? – задумчиво произнесла женщина, хотя Блейн знал, что ей на самом деле глубоко все равно, с кем и куда идет ее сын.

– Нет, – из шкафа ответил Блейн и, чтобы избавить себя от следующих вопросов, сказал сразу: – Ты его не знаешь.

– А он стоит твоего внимания, милый?

Вот. Вот оно. Именно то, что Блейн так ненавидел в своей матери. Она всегда и везде совала нос, ее предпринимательская жилка вытеснила все остальные органы, превратив красивую умную женщину в машину по подсчету прибыли. Она никогда не была матерью, в ком Блейн очень часто нуждался.

– Моего – стоит, твоего – нет. Так что можешь просто забыть об этом, – Блейн так злился, хотя с самого утра, как проснулся, у него было отличное настроение, и Андерсон надеялся, что сохранит его до вечера.

– Ну почему же? А этот парень хорош собой? – Блейн бросил недоверчивый взгляд в сторону матери, которая, совершенно не обращая внимания, разглядывала, по всей видимости, свой новый маникюр. Блейн пытался понять, с какого черта она интересуется дальше, когда он уже прервал все наводящие вопросы.

– Да, – неуверенно ответил он.

– Тогда я непременно должна с ним познакомиться.

В этот момент Блейн окончательно развернулся к Кэтрин.

– Я, конечно, не самая лучшая мать в мире, но все же могу с точностью сказать, что еще ни разу не видела тебя таким, – миссис Андерсон театрально округлила глаза, заметив укоризну во взгляде сына.

– Таким? Каким таким? – Блейн был уверен, что его мать могла знать только два состояния сына: когда ему на все насрать и когда ему очень нужны деньги. Но такие познания приводили его в ступор.

– Ты влюбился, поэтому мне интересно, кто смог растопить сердце главного ловеласа модной индустрии.

Блейн никогда бы и ни за что в своей жизни не ударил бы женщину, но свою мать он считал змеей, именно поэтому ему очень хотелось дать ей пощечину, чтобы она хоть раз в жизни подумала, что она говорит и кому. Это напускное материнство окончательно убивало в Андерсоне любовь к Кэтрин.

– Что тебе нужно, мама? – чтобы хоть как-то успокоиться, Блейн достал первую попавшуюся бардовую бабочку и начал ее завязывать.

– Я думаю, что твой парень выдохся, – тон матери был не столько деловитым, сколько разочаровавшимся. – Ты, конечно, хорошо поработал, пока его ублажал, но вчера была фотосессия, и он никак не хотел работать. Все время был рассеян... И мне кажется, он набрал пару кило.

Блейну пришлось посчитать про себя до десяти, чтобы не начать кричать на свою мать.

– Во-первых, он не мой парень. Во-вторых, он меня не волнует, как и его работа, – Андерсон уже начал мечтать о том прекрасном мгновении, когда сможет наблюдать за спиной уходящей матери и как потом, после ее ухода, сможет яростно хлопнуть дверью, тем самым выпустив немного пара.

– Прости, милый, но ты работаешь в _моем_ модельном агенстве. Если у моих моделей что-то плохо получается, то это тут же сказывается на тебе, – Блейн узнал этот ядовитый тон, который был спрятан под сладостным голоском, – мать злится.

– Хорошо, я понял. Что от меня требуется? – выдохнул Андерсон, в бессилии опустив руки, совсем не желая сейчас выяснять отношения.

– Либо ты ремонтируешь мою куклу, либо ищешь мне новую, все очень просто Блейни, – произнесла Кэтрин, тут же поднимаясь с кресла и подходя ближе к сыну. Она встала позади него, положив свои ладони на кисти Блейна и зажав пальцами "ушки" бабочки. – Ты же прекрасно знаешь, что твое будущее полностью зависит от меня, – прошептала она и медленно стала затягивать узел, пока Блейн не почувствовал, как ткань уже заметно жмет на горло и мешает дышать. Блейн кивнул на реплику матери, и та ослабила узел, а затем завязала до конца галстук. – Удачно повеселиться, милый.

***

Ночной город никогда не выглядит спящим. Подсвеченные рекламные щиты, огромные экраны, висящие на небоскребах, неоновые вывески баров, ночью город как будто пробуждается после сна, длившегося весь день. Он как будто живет своей собственной жизнью, живой и яркой, вопреки ночной мертвой тьме.

Они договорились, что Блейн заберет Курта у здания офисов, вопреки желанию Андерсона подъехать к месту жительства Хаммела. Курт долго отпирался и в прямом смысле пихался от объятий Блейна, пытающегося уговорить его. Все дело в том, что Блейн жутко переживал, как Курт будет добираться по ночному городу, а сам Хаммел не хотел, чтобы Андерсон узнал, где он живет. И это достойная причина, потому что Курту не нужна была жалость, а это как раз единственное чувство, которое могла бы вызвать его бедная лачуга.

Курт приехал на пятнадцать минут раньше. Он зябко поеживался, стоя у запертых раздвижных дверей, искренне надеясь, что Мэтт не увидит их с Блейном. У него не было ни мобильного телефона, ни часов, и Курт, совершенно не зная, который час, боялся, что уже опоздал.

И как будто вопреки его мыслям перед глазами появился длинный белый лимузин, проплывая на медленной скорости и останавливаясь напротив Курта. Дверь шикарного автомобиля открылась с водительской стороны, и из нее вышел шофер в дорогом простом черном костюме с белоснежной рубашкой и черным галстуком. На его голове красовалась фуражка с блестящим козырьком. Водитель улыбнулся белоснежной идеальной улыбкой и открыл перед Куртом дверь с пассажирской стороны.

Оглядевшись по сторонам, Хаммел нервно помялся на месте пару секунд, но все же залез внутрь, где первое, что он увидел, был Блейн. На его красивом лице застыла задумчивость, а взгляд был устремлен в высокий фужер с шампанским, который он держал в руке. Андерсон выглядел таким совершенным, недосягаемым изваянием, что Курт боялся его потревожить.

– Блейн, все в порядке? – все же осторожно спросил Хаммел, заламывая свои кисти, которые до этого момента сцепил в замок, потому что не знал куда деть свои руки.

Андерсон как будто очнулся ото сна и поднял взгляд на Курта. Его глаза медленно наливались теплом, начинали играть яркими красками, он продолжал осматривать Курта с ног до головы, а затем наклонился с сиденья напротив, обхватил пальцами подбородок парня, притягивая его для нежного мимолетного поцелуя.

– Ты идеальный, – опалив обжигающим шепотом губы Хаммела, произнес Блейн. – Прости за поцелуй, я не смог сдержаться.

Щеки Курта в один момент приобрели пунцовый оттенок. Он столько времени стоял перед зеркалом и крутился на месте, пытаясь привыкнуть к новому образу. Ему казалось, что он нелепо выглядит в таком дорогом костюме, что укладка на его голове, как яркий радужный флаг, кричит всем окружающим о том, что он гей. Курт несколько раз просил Эмми уложить его волосы заново, просто прилизав челку набок, на что девушка лишь хохотала, зарываясь пальцами в высоко поднятую залаченную челку Курта.

Поэтому Хаммел всю дорогу в общественном транспорте ломал пальцы и покусывал свои губы. А сейчас, услышав такой приятный совсем не вычурный комплимент, Курт не мог поверить в слова Блейна, не мог поверить, что может выглядеть так, чтобы им восхищались, любовались и спонтанно целовали.

– С-спасибо, – слегка заикаясь, ответил он и робко улыбнулся, глядя куда-то в пол. Но вскоре вспомнив, как выглядел Андерсон до того, как заметил его, Курт продолжил.– Я надеюсь, что после поцелуя у тебя появилось хотя бы немного настроения.

Блейна как будто обожгли слова Курта. Он немного отпрянул от него, вспомнив свой разговор с матерью. Его пугала Кэтрин, ее возможности и то, на что она была способна ради своего бизнеса, даже, несмотря на то, что Блейн ее сын, и по сравнению с Купером, не самый худший.

– Прости, – тихо проговорил Андерсон, зарываясь рукой в свои кудряшки. – У меня был не очень хороший день. Но я так рад тебя видеть, ты такой красивый.

Блейн вновь тепло улыбнулся, вызвав тем самым очередную волну смущения в бедном Курте.

– Итак, куда мы направляемся? – спросил Хаммел в надежде, что отвлечет Блейна от потоков комплиментов.

– Это сюрприз, – улыбнулся Андерсон, пересаживаясь на сиденье Курта. – Ты не против? – спросил он, протягивая свою руку над кистью Хаммела, и не услышав отказа, взял его руку в свою горячую ладонь.

Для Курта все эти чувства были новыми. Он не любил прикосновения, не любил много внимания к своей персоне, да и людей, в общем-то, тоже не любил. Но с Блейном все было по-другому. Андерсон манил его к себе. И хотя Курт знал, что не стоит ему полностью доверять, он все равно, как слепая бабочка, летел на этот яркий свет, исходящий от Блейна.

***

Тихая классическая музыка, снующие всюду официанты, светлые портьеры в позолоченных кольцах. Курту было неуютно. Он чувствовал себя бедной героиней сказки про Золушку, а Блейн был таким великолепным джентльменом, что Курт неосознанно сравнивал его с принцем из сказки. Вопреки всем представлениям Курта об этом ужине, Блейн не заказал ничего экзотического – всего лишь стейк с рубленым картофелем и овощным украшением и бутылку вина. Курт краем уха слышал название алкогольного напитка, но все равно не запомнил.

– Все в порядке? – спросил Блейн, отрезая кусочек мяса.

– Эм... Да, – робко ответил Курт, отправляя в рот дольку помидора.

Блейн отложил столовые приборы, затем вытер рот салфеткой и коснулся своей ладонью кисти Курта.

– Если тебя что-то беспокоит, ты можешь мне рассказать, – произнес он. Его глаза были наполнены пониманием и заботой, они так очаровательно блестели в приглушенном свете, что Курту хотелось выложить все подробности своей жизни.

– Я немного неуютно себя чувствую, ведь я не часто бываю в таких местах, – Курт опустил глаза в тарелку, надеясь, что Блейн в данный момент не смотрит на него с презрением.

– Хочешь, уедем отсюда? – прошептал Блейн. Курт поднял взгляд на перегнувшегося через стол Андерсона, в глазах которого блестели озорные огоньки. – Я зря, наверное, вызвал лимузин, – усмехнулся он.

– Да, это был перебор, – рассмеялся Курт. – Давай уедем.

Блейну было достаточно одного слова Курта, и он мог сделать для него все, что угодно. Андерсон понимал, что с каждой секундой все сильнее влюбляется в этого неземного красивого парня с чудесной человеческой душой.

***

Блейн привез Курта на берег моря. Хаммел знал, что Блейн не полезет к нему в штаны на первом же свидании, но был очень ошеломлен, когда увидел, где они оказались. Над головой нависало темное небо с бесчисленным количеством звезд. Курт стоял на променаде и глядел на светлые пятна, разбросанные по темному небосклону.

– Эй, Курт! 

Курт опустил свой взгляд, ища Блейна, и увидел его убегающего куда-то далеко. Совершенно босой и со счастливым взглядом он бежал по береговой линии, цепляя стопами прикатывающие к берегу небольшие волны.

– Тебе меня не догнать! – кричал довольный Андерсон, убегая все дальше и дальше.

Курт быстро снял свои туфли и оставил их на променаде рядом с обувью Блейна, а после чего ринулся вслед за убегающим боссом. Андерсон заливисто смеялся, заражая Курта волной собственного смеха. Хаммел практически его догнал, и внезапно Блейн опустился на корточки и набрал немного воды в ладони, сложенные лодочкой, а затем облил водой подбежавшего Курта.

Хаммел стоял возле своего нагло ржущего босса, по его лицу стекала вода, перемещаясь ниже на рубашку. Мокрая ткань отвратительно прилипла к его груди, а Блейн все продолжал брызгаться. И тогда Курт с разбегу запрыгнул на него, обхватив его ногами за талию, а руками за шею. Опешивший Блейн упал на задницу, больно стукнувшись, но он даже не заметил боли в копчике. На нем сидел мокрый Курт, взгляд которого метал маленькие молнии. Хаммел выглядел таким идеально неидеальным в его руках, что Блейн, не сдержавшись, убрал с его лба мокрую прядку, выпавшую из ранее идеально уложенной челки, и коснулся его губ своими.

Курт чувствовал горячие влажные губы Блейна на своих, и ему казалось, что остальной мир просто канул в лету, что на этой Земле больше никого не осталось, кроме них с Блейном. Они увлеклись поцелуем, пальцы Курта уже сжимали пиджак Андерсона, а руки Блейна оглаживали тело Хаммела.

Но Андерсон оторвался первым.

– Прости, я не должен был... Я просто не сдержался... – лепетал Блейн, стараясь избегать взглядом глаза Курта.

– Все в порядке, мне нравится тебя целовать, – прошептал Курт, склоняясь за еще одним поцелуем.


	11. Chapter 11

На обратном пути Блейн умолял Курта подвезти его до дома, но тот чересчур рьяно отказывался, требуя, чтобы его высадили возле офиса. Он говорил Блейну, что все будет в порядке, что ничего не произойдет, а у самого внутри засело склизкое чувство страха, какой-то опасности. На часах было около часа ночи, вся одежда Курта промокла, кроме туфель, а район, в котором он жил, явно не был самым благополучным.

Блейн неустанно повторял, что Курт может заболеть, что из-за этого ему придется отлеживаться в постели неделю, а Андерсон будет сходить с ума в офисе. Курт же просто закатывал глаза и смеялся. Выходило немного нервно, но Блейн был так занят своим беспокойством и судорожными выдумками о том, что могло бы случиться с Куртом, что не заметил ничего подозрительного. А у Хаммела было предчувствие. Где-то в груди что-то щекотало, немного царапая внутренности, чувство беспокойства не собиралось стихать, все больше создавая волнения, отчего Курту казалось, что его самочувствие резко ухудшилось.

Подъехав к офису, Блейн еще минут пятнадцать не мог отпустить Курта, прося его приехать к нему домой, чтобы просто переночевать, потому что, как только он предложил ночевку у себя, глаза Курта в шоке распахнулись, и Блейну стало не по себе, поэтому он, не контролируя собственную неловкость, громко кричал "никакого секса", пытаясь успокоить и Курта, и себя самого, а самое главное — собственную фантазию, что сразу начала играть в ярких красках.

Курт уже стал задумываться, что, может, у Блейна тоже было то самое чутье на неприятности, потому что тот слишком крепко сжимал его кисть собственной ладонью, будто таким жестом смог бы приковать его к себе.

Но Курт все же выпутался из объятий и, чмокнув Блейна в щеку, вышел из машины.

Прохладный городской воздух мигом прошелся освежающим ветром по влажной рубашке парня, вызывая стаю мурашек по всему телу юноши. Курт зябко поежился, пытаясь укутаться в свой пиджак, но погодные условия ночного города были слишком суровы, поэтому Курт задрал воротник своего пиджака, чтобы хотя бы шею не продуло.

На удивление, он быстро добрался до дома и совершенно без приключений. Хаммел видел несколько группировок, не внушающих доверия лиц, на улице, но почему-то никто его не тронул и даже не окликнул. Поэтому Курт без труда попал в коридор здания, в котором жил, и уже копошился по карманам в поисках ключей. Но карманы были пусты.

Курт еще раз перепроверил, но ничего не нашел.

— Черт, видимо, выронил в песок, — прошипел он, уже мысленно подготавливая себя к походу в комнату хозяина. Курт на самом деле в тот момент был согласен на все, что угодно, лишь бы избежать визита в комнату этого жирного придурка, потому что всегда подсознательно думал, что он там хранит труп. От его двери постоянно жутко несло отвратительным запахом, поэтому Курт старался обходить стороной это место.

Мысленно подготовившись к самому страшному, Хаммел все же пошел к лестнице, чтобы спуститься на первый этаж. Он громко постучал, надеясь, что этот придурок не спит в два часа ночи.

Дверь со скрипом приоткрылась. Полностью открыться ей мешала цепочка. Курт вгляделся в щель между косяком и дверью и, увидев там безумный глаз с сузившимся зрачком и пожелтевшим белком, с ужасом отошел назад.

— Что надо? — нервно рыкнул хозяин, будто Курт отвлек его от самого разгара разделывания человеческого тела.

— Я ключ потерял, — робко произнес Курт, надеясь, что захлопнувшаяся дверь и зазвеневшие открывающиеся замки не предвестники того, что сейчас его затащат в эту странную комнату.

Вместо этого, хозяин выполз из темного помещения и медленно поковылял в сторону своей стойки. На нем была неизменно грязная светлая футболка, которая явно была ему маловата, потому что она не могла полностью обтянуть пузо, которое просто вываливалось из-под испачканной ткани.

Мужик со скрипом отворил стенд, покрытый облупившейся и местами проржавевшей краской, на стене, где висели ключи от всех комнат, но именно гвоздик комнаты Курта пустовал.

— У меня нет твоего ключа, — прохрипел хозяин. — Опять кто-то стырил.

Сердце Курта бешено билось уже несколько секунд с тех пор, как он увидел пустой гвоздик. Кто-то украл его ключи и пробрался к нему в комнату. Что делать? Картинки того, что могло бы произойти, судорожно появлялись в его голове, все больше нервируя его. Он в полном дерьме.

Хозяин же развернулся и ушел в свою комнату, будто Курта и вовсе не было. Хаммел решил, что не стоит звонить Блейну или Лаванде, чтобы не беспокоить этих людей, которые и так слишком пекутся о нем, обращая меньше внимания на свои собственные жизни, поэтому Курт решил, что сам справится. Но все же Хаммел подумал, что мог бы зайти к Эмми и попробовать перебраться через ее окно к себе в комнату.

Но когда Курт проходил мимо своей двери, он увидел свет, который сочился из комнаты через щели дверного косяка. Курт подошел ближе и осторожно постучался, за дверью послышались шаги, отчего Хаммел напрягся, готовя себя к самому худшему.

Дверь открылась, и Курт увидел Эмми. Хаммел мгновенно согнулся пополам, шумно выдыхая весь воздух, что случайно задержал в своих легких.

— Боже... — Курт неровно дышал, хватаясь за сердце. — Как ты... меня напугала!

Эмми уже выскочила за дверь. Она была в одной розовой ночнушке, что они с Куртом купили, когда он затаривался в секонд-хэнде. Она выглядела безумно мило с двумя очаровательными хвостиками на голове и аппликационной собачкой, пришитой на груди. Ее лицо выражало искреннее беспокойство.

— Прости, Курт. Я украла ключ у этого жирдяя, — произнесла ядовито Эмми, вспоминая отвратительного мужчину. — Но я сначала зашла к тебе, и тебя не оказалось дома, поэтому я подумала, что ты не будешь против, если я у тебя заночую.

— Опять проблемы дома? — спросил Курт, уже заходя внутрь своей комнаты и снимая на ходу пиджак.

— Ага, — обреченно выдохнула девушка, присаживаясь на кровать парня и наблюдая за тем, как тот переодевается. — Сегодня я не так поставила обувь после того, как зашла домой.

— О боже, — покачал головой Курт, стягивая галстук. — Ты кормила Никки?

Хаммел прошел к клетке птицы, чтобы посмотреть спит ли она под пледом, что накинула Эмми.

— Ну конечно, кормила! Ты ее совсем голодом изморил бы, если бы не я. Ну да ладно! Ты мне лучше расскажи о своем свидании! — радостно завопила девушка, будто бы не ее каждый день избивает пьяный отчим, пока мать прикрывает на это глаза.

— Ох... — Курт задумался на мгновение, вспоминая губы Блейна, его улыбку и все слова, что он ему говорил. — Просто волшебно.

— Просто волшебно? Мне нужны подробности! — девушка встала, чтобы поставить чайник, и Курт уже понял, что надолго попал. Пока Эмми не узнает все, она не успокоится и будет гонять чай всю ночь, заставляя при этом делать то же самое и Курта.

Хаммел повернулся к ней, чтобы попросить ее о таком нужном ему сне, но заметил на ее левой икре большой темный синяк.

— Эмми... — шокировано выдохнул Курт, подходя к девушке и становясь на одно колено рядом с ее ногой. Он медленно провел пальцем по потемневшей коже. — Ты не должна терпеть это все. Сильно болит?

— Ерунда, просто синяк, — невзначай ляпнула девушка, наливая воду в чайник.

— Давай я сделаю тебе компресс, а после мы просто ляжем спать. Потому что я так устал, — прошептал Курт, потирая лоб ладонью.

— Хорошо, прости меня и мою природную любознательность, — виновато произнесла девушка, поставив на место всю посуду. 

— Ничего страшного, — слабо улыбнулся Курт, мысленно спрашивая себя, почему все хорошие люди на этом свете страдают. Ответа не было.

Хаммел покопался в аптечке, собрал все, что было необходимо. Сделав компресс, он обмотал ногу девушки эластичным бинтом. После чего они вдвоем расстелили постель, и Курт первым юркнул под одеяло, встречаясь кожей с прохладными простынями.

— Курт? — позвала Эмми.

— Да, — ответил парень, уже лежа в кровати.

— Спасибо тебе, за все.

Эмми не услышала ответа, видимо, Курт уже уснул. Она выключила свет, скользя под одеяло к другу. Она прижалась к его худощавому телу. По ее щекам сбежало две слезы, но от тепла тела Курта она быстро успокоилась и вскоре тоже уснула.

***

Блейн был готов кричать на весь мир от того, сколько чувств его распирало. Он попросил водителя открыть люк на крыше лимузина, после чего высунулся из него. Встречный ветер трепал его кудряшки, а улыбка никак не хотела сходить с его лица.

Курт был чем-то волшебным, каким-то подарком, который непонятно за какие заслуги Андерсона подарила судьба. Блейн был готов вечность смотреть в эти бездонные голубые глаза и не пожалел бы целой жизни, проведенной в этих бесконечных морских омутах.

Блейн чувствовал себя подростком, который впервые влюбился, который даже думать не мог о сексе с этим совершенством. Блейну хотелось изучить его, узнать все подробности его жизни, узнать, что предпочитает Курт с утра — завтрак в постель или пробуждающие поцелуи. Болят ли у него ноги после стольких часов работы, чтобы Блейн мог разминать уставшие стопы теплыми вечерами, когда они с Куртом бы нежились на диване. Любит ли Курт чай с молоком, потому что Блейн просто без ума от него.

Всяческие глупости лезли в голову Блейну, а он и не противился им. Он впервые в жизни чувствовал что-то такое, настолько фееричное и прекрасное, хотя во время других свиданок, с парнями со светских тусовок, Блейн получал отличный минет или прекрасный секс. Но сейчас ему ничего такого не было нужно. Он хотел просто проводить Курта до подъезда и целоваться с ним под козырьком, потеряв счет времени.

Водитель довез Андерсона до дома, где он быстро оказался в своей квартире. Он прошел внутрь своей холостятской берлоги, скидывая с себя обувь и стягивая галстук-бабочку. Проходя по коридору, Блейн по привычке нажал на кнопку автоответчика и двинулся дальше по коридору, чтобы снять оставшуюся одежду у себя в спальне.  
— Привет, Блейн. Это я, Лори. Я не знаю, почему ты не отвечаешь на свой мобильный, но мне нужно срочно поговорить с тобой. Твоя мать разорвала сегодня мой рабочий контракт прямо перед моим лицом и сказала, что я больше не работаю на ее агенство. Поговори с ней, милый. Я скучаю. Перезвони.

Блейн закатил глаза. Лори никогда не мог сам справиться со своими проблемами — ему всегда была нужна помощь Блейна. И если раньше Андерсон помогал ему, просто от нечего делать, то теперь он был совершенно в этом не заинтересован. Поэтому Блейн спокойно принял душ и лег спать, надеясь, что эта ночь поскорее закончится, приблизив его к завтрашнему дню, где он сможет увидеть Курта.

***

Курт тихонько открыл дверь, стараясь не разбудить Эмми. Он вышел в темный коридор. Странно. Он точно помнил, что еще вчера ночью все лампы отлично работали, а сегодня как будто кто-то намеренно вырубил весь свет. Курт осторожно двинулся по коридору, не отпуская своей ладони от стены, боясь споткнуться.

Глаза Хаммела еще не привыкли к темноте, но его слух работал отменно. Курт слышал, как кто-то прошел прямо перед ним, отчего Хаммел дернулся назад.

— Кто здесь? — громко спросил Курт, надеясь, что это просто какой-нибудь сосед.

Ответом ему послужила тишина. Курт стоял возле стены, не так далеко уйдя от своей двери. Он решил немного подождать и прислушаться. Но ничего. Курт осторожно сделал еще шаг вперед, чувствуя ногой, что дошел до лестницы. Он аккуратно положил свою ладонь на перила, как вдруг почувствовал, как кто-то грубо схватил его за волосы, таща обратно в коридор. Курт от неожиданности пискнул, и ему тут же прикрыли рот рукой.

— Сначала избиваешь меня, а потом дочь мою трахаешь? — шептал на ухо отвратительный грубый голос. Курт почувствовал на своем горле холодное лезвие ножа. — Если я тебя еще раз здесь увижу, то я тебя так изуродую, что мало тебе не покажется. А если вздумаешь заявить в полицию, я тебя найду и зарежу. Понял?

Курт утвердительно кивнул, судорожно выдыхая, после чего чужие руки отпустили его, и он, почувствовав свободу, сразу же быстро побежал из здания.

***

Когда Курт пришел в офис, его тело все еще мучила мелкая дрожь. Почему-то он знал, что именно так закончится его пребывание в этом месте. Еще с первого дня, как Хаммел заехал туда, его обуревало чувство, что в конечном итоге к его горлу просто подставят нож, а что дальше — было неизвестно.

Ранним утром в офисе свет горел далеко не везде, в целях экономии энергии, ведь такое здание и так потребляет слишком много электричества, когда работают все офисы и каждый компьютер в офисном центре.

Курт переоделся в полумраке своей подсобки в рабочий комбинезон, взял в одну руку швабру, а в другую — ведро. Он толкнул дверь каморки ногой, шагая за порог, как кто-то толкнул его назад, отчего Курт выронил ведро и швабру, испуганно вскрикивая.

— Тшшш, Курт, это я, — Хаммел расслабился в знакомых руках от приятного голоса Блейна. — Я беспокоился о тебе, что пришел на час раньше. Ты хорошо добрался?

Блейн задавал вопросы, все крепче прижимая к себе паренька, которого до сих пор колотило от утреннего происшествия. 

— Курт? — позвал Блейн неотвечающего Хаммела. — С тобой все в порядке? Ответь мне.

Андерсон отстранился, пытаясь в полумраке увидеть выражение лица Курта, что было слишком сложно.

Курт выдохнул.

— Ты меня напугал. Да, все хорошо, — сказал он совершенно безучастно, пытаясь придать своему лицу спокойное выражение.

— Фух, — выдохнул Блейн. — Прости, что напугал тебя. Я не хотел. Я пришел так рано еще потому, что очень хотел увидеть тебя и сказать "спасибо". Спасибо тебе за вчерашний вечер. Мне никогда в жизни не было ни с кем так хорошо.

Курт слабо улыбнулся, вспоминая вчерашнее свидание. Он поднял взгляд, пытаясь рассмотреть в темноте глаза Блейна, которые наверняка горели всеми оттенками золотого.

— Это тебе спасибо, что сделал все, о чем я тебя попросил, что побеспокоился о моем комфорте. 

Дрожь в теле Курта понемногу успокаивалась от тепла тела Блейна.

От этих слов Андерсону почему-то захотелось обнять Курта еще крепче. Он зарылся пальцами в густые волосы парня, еще ближе прижимая его к себе. Блейн думал о том, что, вероятно, мало кто заботился о Курте по-настоящему, и теперь Андерсону хотелось показать, насколько Курт важен ему, насколько сильно Блейн хочет позаботиться о нем.

— А еще... — начал немного смущенно Андерсон. — Я соскучился.

Блейн осторожно прижался к губам Курта. Ему казалось, что прошла вечность с того момента, как он в последний раз целовал Хаммела, а не всего лишь несколько часов. Курт поцеловал его в ответ, а затем отстранился.

— Мне нужно работать. Не хочу, чтобы ты меня уволил, — улыбнулся Хаммел, прижимая свои руки к плечам Блейна.

— У меня есть идея, — внезапно громко сказал Блейн.

***

— Боже, я никогда в жизни так не смеялся, — Курт сидел на столе Блейна, прижимая ладонь к своему животу. Мышцы уже начинали ныть от долгого смеха. Немудрено. Ведь Блейн — большой босс известного модельного агенства, сын Кэтрин Андерсон, стоял посреди собственного офиса, засучив рукава своей дорогущей рубашки от Les Hommes, крепко держа в своих сильных руках швабру, и возил ею по полу, пытаясь убрать свой офис. Курт же все это время громко хохотал, сидя на столе, выполненном из красного дерева, куда его усадил Блейн, чтобы Курт не мешал его "рабочему процессу".  
— Черт, а это сложно! — простонал Блейн, растирая грязь по одному и тому же месту. — Как ты вообще с этим справляешься?

Курт перестал смеяться и спрыгнул со стола. Он подошел к Блейну, положил свои ладони поверх кистей Андерсона, и аккуратно повел шваброй, вытирая грязное пятно, что размазал Блейн.

Андерсон все это время наблюдал за Куртом, как он заботливо к нему прикоснулся и аккуратно показал, как нужно правильно вытирать пол.

— Вот так, а теперь нужно... 

Курт хотел обмокнуть швабру в ведро, но вместо этого, его руки были сброшены с рукоятки, а ладони Блейна притянули его за щеки. Андерсон резко припал губами к его собственным, крепко целуя. И Курт обнял его в ответ, чувствуя неимоверно сильное притяжение между ними.

— Прости, — выдохнул Блейн, оторвавшись от поцелуя и прижимаясь ко лбу Курта собственным. — Я не знаю, что на меня нашло.

Курт лишь улыбнулся в ответ и снова прижался к губам Андерсона.

***

— Сладкий! — окликнул Курта голос Лаванды, но Хаммел почему-то не услышал этого громогласного вопля и продолжил протирать стол после очередных ушедших посетителей. Он был так занят собственными мыслями, пытаясь придумать, где ему теперь жить. Несмотря на то, что он действительно мог заявить в полицию об угрозе, Курт знал, что если его не прирежет сосед, то за него это могут сделать его дружки, которым он наверняка рассказал всю ситуацию на случай облавы.

— Сладкий! — громче крикнула Лаванда и пошла в сторону Курта, так и не дождавшись ответа. Подойдя ближе, женщина дернула Хаммела за плечо, призывая того обратить на нее внимание. — Что с тобой?

— Ничего, все в порядке, — тихо прошептал Курт, возвращаясь к еще не совсем чистой поверхности стола.

— Курт, если ты мне сейчас же не скажешь, что произошло, то ты будешь сидеть здесь всю ночь и есть оставшийся суп с обеда. А ты знаешь, как мало людей сегодня кушали его.

Курт дернулся. Лаванда не шутила. Она действительно могла усадить его за стол, поставив огромный чан прямо перед его носом, и заставить его есть половником.

— Я... — начал было Курт и замолк.

— Ты??? — громко сказала Лаванда, призывая парня продолжить.

— Это долгая история, и я не думаю, что она заслуживает Вашего внимания, — тихо проговорил Курт, надеясь, что это звучит довольно убедительно.

Оказалось, что нет. Лаванда отобрала у него тряпку и отвела в служебное помещение, где она усадила его на стул, присев напротив испуганного паренька.

— Тебе лучше начать сейчас, иначе я пойду за половником, — угрожающе произнесла Лаванда. Ее взгляд как будто видел Курта насквозь, и Хаммел сдался, выдав ей все, что произошло.


	12. Chapter 12

Курту было, мягко говоря, неловко. Уютная огромная квартира с большим количеством мебели, различных картин на стенах, цветов в горшочках, развешанных тут и там, стоящих на подоконниках, покоящихся на полу, везде красивые ковры, старый потертый патефон. На грубом деревянном столе стояла невероятно вкусная еда, а из угла комнаты слышался звук приглушенного телевизора.

Курт не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз смотрел телевизор. Наверное, еще в детском доме, когда сидел с малышами. Тогда по ящику шли одни мультфильмы, потому что ни один ребенок не хотел смотреть новости. Скучные взрослые новости.

Курт отрезал небольшой кусочек отбивной. Вышло немного неаккуратно, и каждое движение ножа норовило опрокинуть тарелку. Курт очень редко ел мясо. В последний раз – в ресторане с Блейном, хотя тогда ему в рот совершенно ничего не лезло, кроме стаканов воды, которые он опрокидывал внутрь себя, как сумасшедший, от безудержного волнения первого свидания в жизни.

Курт отправил отрезанный кусочек в рот и стал медленно пережевывать, наслаждаясь приятным вкусом мяса, его сочностью и всем букетом приправ, что добавила в него Лаванда. Курт с ума сходил от ее кулинарных способностей. Все было настолько вкусным, что юноше всегда было сложно остановиться и признать себя сытым, пока его не начинало немного тошнить.

Взгляд темных глаз внимательно следил за каждым движением Курта. Хаммел нервно сглатывал, пытаясь успокоить себя хоть как-то и перестать замечать то, как смотрел на него этот мужчина. Джеймс, так его звали, что сейчас сидел за столом с Куртом, был братом Лаванды, которая так не вовремя ушла на кухню проверить пирог.

Когда Курт зашел в квартиру, чтобы оставить свои вещи, первым, что заметил юноша, был этот взгляд. Странный, дикий, полный едкой злобы. Сейчас он не изменился, несмотря на то, что Лаванда объяснила брату, в какой ситуации оказался Курт, и попросила быть с ним помягче.

– Перейдем к главным новостям... – сказал диктор где-то на фоне, прочитав нужную реплику с телесуфлера. Курт же не слушал. Он пытался сосредоточиться на своей тарелке и гарнире в ней, который он ковырял вилкой. Но взгляд прожигал его, он будто видел его насквозь, будто знал каждую его мысль, будто пускал лучи ненависти через весь стол, отчего по коже Курта бежала еле заметная колючая дрожь.

На кухне загремела духовка, и следом раздался крик, будто Лаванда ошпарилась, а затем несколько бранных слов. Курт же спрашивал себя, зачем согласился на уговоры своего босса и остался у нее на некоторое время.

_– Ты сейчас же перевезешь ко мне вещи, Курт! И мне плевать, о чем ты там думаешь, – говорила строгим голосом Лаванда, очерчивая его голову в воздухе своим указательным пальцем с длинным нарощенным ногтем. – Я не собираюсь кому-либо позволять тебе угрожать, а тем более подставлять нож к твоему горлу!_

_Курту же оставалось только кивнуть._

– Вкусно? – внезапно раздался грубый мужской голос с другого конца стола. Курт вздрогнул, но отпив немного воды из стакана, поднял взгляд.

– Очень вкусно, спасибо, сэр, – проговорил вежливо юноша, снова утыкаясь в свою тарелку.

– И долго ты будешь жрать за наш счет? – Курт чуть было не поперхнулся. До того как переехать к Лаванде, он договорился с женщиной, что та будет вычитать у него зарплату за проживание, а насчет продуктов они решили, что просто будут делиться друг с другом и по возможности любой, кто заметит нехватку в продовольствии, должен был пойти в магазин и затариться нужными продуктами.

Курт хотел что-либо ответить в свою защиту, но в комнату вошла Лаванда, обхватив цветными прихватками тарелку с пирогом, от которого шел горячий пар. По помещению мигом разнесся приятный ванильный запах выпечки.

 _Сладкое._ Как Курт скучал по утренним вылазкам с Блейном в кофейню, где Венди неизменно снабжала их привычными заказами: трубочкой с заварным кремом для Курта и брауни с сырно-черничной прослойкой для Блейна. Сейчас пирог Лаванды вызывал в юноше целую волну ностальгии и приятных чувств, отчего на его лице заиграла мягкая улыбка.

– Похоже, кто-то у нас сладкоежка, – пропела Лаванда, отрезая кусок пирога. Она протянула блюдце Курту, которое тот охотно принял. Может, это была помеха в телевизоре, либо Джеймс недовольно прыснул со своей стороны.

Курт отломал чайной ложкой кусочек и сделал глоток чая. Безумно вкусного чая с бергамотом, который так сильно любила Эмми. Перед глазами Курта появилось ее расстроенное личико. 

Когда Курт собирал вещи, Эмми сидела на его кровати, болтая ногами. Она не спрашивала, куда он направлялся или почему он вообще съезжает. Она просто привыкла, что все уходят от нее. Что она постоянно остается одна, поэтому она молчала. Курт помнил, как он, собрав котомки и старую обувную коробку с прорезями, куда посадил Никки, направился к двери. И только там Эмми остановила его, и, одними губами прошептав "Не уезжай", она бросилась на его шею. Курт почувствовал только в такси, которое заказала для него Лаванда, что его плечо влажное. Мокрое от прощальных слез Эмми.

– Джеймс, мне плевать, что ты думаешь о Курте... – слышал Хаммел, пока продолжал кушать свой кусок пирога. Лаванда вывела своего брата из-за стола после очередного неодобрительного взгляда брошенного им на Хаммела. Курт старался их не слышать. Он честно думал обо всем, кроме того, что вот оно, еще одно место, где его не принимают. Где его заведомо не любят с непонятно откуда взявшейся ненавистью. Курт просто молча ковырял свой десерт, изредка кидая взгляд на остывший чай, который немного утратил свои вкусовые качества вместе с температурой. Где-то за стеной, в соседней комнате, слышались крики Джеймса, отстаивающего свою точку зрения, а в ответ не менее громкие крики Лаванды, чтобы тот пошел кое-куда со своим мнением.

Курт же просто смотрел на недоеденный пирог, бросив ложку в блюдце. В его голове мелькали воспоминания, когда его сверстники в детдоме обзывали его, дразнили, крали у него книги, всегда выгоняли из общих комнат для игр. Сейчас все это всплывало с невероятной скоростью, все больше укореняя в голове Курта одну единственную мысль.

_Ему нигде нет места._

– Прости, милый, – услышал Курт над своей головой, будто откуда-то издалека. Он поднял свой растерянный взгляд.

– Где Джеймс? – спросил он еле слышно, уже отчетливо чувствуя на себе вину.

– Он вышел. Остудиться, – ответила Лаванда и посмотрела в телевизор. Её глаза мигом округлились, и она на одном дыхании проговорила: – Боже, Курт! Разве это не тот дом, в котором ты раньше жил?

Курт поднял невидящий взгляд на экран.

– Да, – сказал он, заметно оживившись, краем глаза видя, как Лаванда потянулась за пультом, чтобы прибавить громкость. Курт почувствовал, как во рту пересохло, и потянулся за кружкой с остывшим чаем, чтобы сделать глоток.

– ... была жестоко зарезана девушка семнадцати лет Эмми Лейбниц. По словам очевидцев, девушка не раз подвергалась нападкам со стороны своего отчима, в интересах следствия его имя не разглашается. У полиции также есть несколько подозреваемых... – продолжал читать диктор, а руки Курта дрожали так неистово, что выронили кружку, которая тут же разлилась холодным чаем по цветному ковру.

★★★

Блейн стоял перед огромным зеркалом в уборной здания, где его маман закрутила настоящую вечеринку, куда пригласила кучу различных моделей и модельеров. Миссис Андерсон устроила необычное шоу, представив своих моделей в виде посуды. Официанты, как обычно, разносили еду и напитки, но если гости подходили к столам, то видели, как вместо ваз фрукты и закуски держат люди, разрисованные боди-артом под еду, что они предлагали.

Блейна тошнило от этого маскарада. Поэтому он сбежал в туалет, чтобы освежиться. Сейчас его кудри немного выбились из укладки, и Блейн, проведя последний раз по волосам, глянул на себя в зеркало.

Его щеки немного раскраснелись, он был просто взбешен тем, как его мать отлично прикрывает под видом праздной вечеринки свои манипуляции, чтобы связать свое агентство с высокооплачиваемыми модельерами и новыми популярными моделями.

И если первые были задачей самой миссис Андерсон, то перетянуть моделей должен был Блейн. А он не знал никаких способов, кроме как затащить в постель.

И если бы его мать заставила Блейна вновь поработать подобным образом чуть раньше, где-то на пару месяцев, то он отлично бы справился со своей работой. Но сейчас...

Сейчас Блейн не мог ни о ком думать, кроме Курта. Тот заполнял все его мысли, и Андерсон не хотел больше крутиться в мире восковых фигур, которых интересует только слава и нажива. Он хотел спешить после работы домой к Курту, где тот всегда будет сыт, одет и в безопасности, а самое главное любим. Любим Блейном.

Андерсон вышел из туалета и, увидев первого попавшегося на глаза официанта с напитками, поспешил к нему, чтобы взять порцию алкоголя. Ему необходимо было немного расслабиться.

– Блейн! – услышал он голос своей матери и поспешил скрыться в толпе болтающих светских львиц. Блейн встал рядом с пальмой, что раскинула свои ветки на одном из таких столов, где Андерсон не приметил модель.

– О, надо же, – раздался голос со стола, и Блейн чуть не выронил свой бокал. Он внимательно оглядел столешницу и встретился взглядом с серыми ледяными глазами. – Я знал, что ты будешь здесь, но даже не догадывался, что ты окажешься так близко.

– Я уже пожалел, – строго сказал Блейн, глазами выискивая в толпе свою мать, которая, несомненно, занималась тем же, пытаясь увидеть, куда скрылся ее сын. – Мне не о чем с тобой разговаривать.

– Ты поговорил со своей матерью?

– Извини, но как-то случая не представилось. Да и о чем? – ответил Блейн, совершенно не обращая внимания на Лори.

– Обо мне, Блейн! Да что с тобой такое, черт возьми! – рявкнул парень, роняя свою вазу с виноградом. – У нас же было все хорошо. Что изменилось?

– Я, – ответил Андерсон и поспешил скрыться в толпе. Возможность выслушивать истеричную модель, помешанную на собственном успехе, Блейну казалось не слишком приятной.

Он упрямо двигался к выходу, уже совершенно точно не собираясь здесь больше оставаться. Но Блейн почувствовал, как кто-то схватил его за руку, останавливая его побег.

– В чем дело... – начал он, как его взгляд встретился с такими же янтарными глазами. – О, привет, мам. Отличная вечеринка.

Миссис Андерсон обдурить было просто невозможно. Она пронизывала своего сына взглядом ненависти, крепко сжимая его руку.

– Мне кажется, что у тебя еще осталась невыполненной одна работа, сынок, – сквозь зубы проговорила она, не прекращая обворожительно улыбаться. Не дай Бог, если кто-то из журналистов заметит, как она злится на своего сына. В прессе мигом поднимется скандал.

– Я не хочу это делать, – процедил в ответ Блейн, вырывая свою руку из цепкой хватки. – Ты можешь сама переспать с этими парнями.

– Нет, не могу, милый. Они все хотят, чтобы в их задницах оказался член. А у меня такого нет. Ты сейчас же возвращаешься и идешь к вон тому парню, – миссис Андерсон показала в сторону стола, где был Лори, но рядом с ним стоял голубоглазый шатен, немного моложе самой модели-вазы. И он до жути напоминал Курта.

Блейн промолчал несколько мгновений, будто раздумывая о чем-то, но, в конце концов, он обратил взгляд к матери и сказал:

– Разбирайся сама.

Андерсон резко дернулся и поспешил к выходу. У него есть Курт, ему больше никто не нужен.


End file.
